Housemates
by HeedragonGillian
Summary: Jade's childhood friend Ryder moves into her house thanks to her lovely mom. As if stiring up trouble at home wasn't enough, Ryder causes lots of fun drama for Jade at school being the HOT new transfer student :] As of now you should know my summarys suck so please don't let this lame one stop you from reading lol
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, Your homework assignments for next class are to bring food and snacks" Sikowitz said before waving his hands and yelling "Dismissed! Get out!"

I picked up my bag and joined Beck as he made his way over to our wacky teacher's podium.

"Sikowitz"

"Yes?" He answered.

"Why do we have to bring food and snacks?" Beck asked.

"Because I need to stock my fridge, Oh! That reminds me, I must go as I've left my refridgerator running!" He yelled before ducking out the window. Beck turned to me and I just shrugged.

We walked out to the hallway and I went over to put some stuff away in my locker.

"Hey, you staying over tonight?" Beck asked standing to my right.

"I don't think so, I have to cram for my theatre tech exam" I said shutting my locker and leaning against it next to beck who nodded in response.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home" He said draping his arm over my shoulders, I replied with an "okay" and walked out with him to the parking lot. After 15 minutes of driving Beck had finally stopped in front of my house.

"I'll text you later babe" I said unbuckling my seatbelt and leaning over to give Beck a quick kiss before popping out the car and walking to my house. As I searched for my keys I heard Becks car drive off.

"Jade!" The door swung open.

"Jesus mom, What the hell" I exhaled after she nearly scared me to death.

"Jade, don't say hell" She said giving me a look.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you're home early" She laughed nervously.

"Yeah"

"You're not staying at Beck's tonight? You know you have my permission" She smiled.

"No, I have to study for a test. Can you move so I can go in" I glared, Why was she asking me all these stupid questions.

"Umm, Sure But I bet it's much nicer to study at Beck's"

"Mother, Why do you want me to go to Beck's so bad and Why won't you let me in?" I asked to which she burst out in awkward laughter.

"I don't! I just thought Teens now in days like to spend time with their boyfriends that's all but studying is good" She smiled.

"Mhmm" I narrowed my eye's before pushing the door open and walking in. Something was up.

"You hungry? I can make you something to eat while you study in the living room"

"No thanks, I'm going to my room" I said jogging up the stairs, I walked down the hallway towards my room. I swung the door open and shut it closed as I began to peel off my clothing to change into something more comfortable, T-shirt &amp; sweats, I stretched before finally plopping onto my bed and taking out my notes.

888888888888 45 mins later88888888888888

45 minutes into my study session my stomach interrupted me, I hadn't eaten since lunch, I sighed rolling off the bed and walking out into the hallway towards the stairs. I quickly jogged down them and made my way over to the kitchen.

Ugh I was starving! But I couldn't stuff my face if Damon or my mom were around.

"Damon! Mom!" I yelled but got no response "Hello? Anyone home?" I yelled but once again got nothing. I smiled and made my way over to the fridge where I took out all the junk needed to prepare a sandwich along with a container of fruit salad and a bag of cookies I found hidden in one of the cabinets. After I finished making my sandwich I began to dig in.

I opened up the container of fruit salad and helped my self to some as I ate a cookie. It all tasted so good that before I knew it, the cookies were gone and half my sandwich was missing. I rubbed my now bloated full belly before putting away the remains of the fruit salad and leaning onto the counter.

"Wow, You sure can put it away"

I stood up straight, Turning my head towards the kitchen entrance.

"What are YOU doing here?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Watching you stuff your face" Ryder smirked, Leaning on the door frame.

"Fuck you!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, In another state!" I glared, Clearly having no affect on him.

"New York just wasn't my style so I came back, Instead of standing there glaring at me aren't you gonna give me a hug?" He said outstretching his arms.

"No"

"You haven't changed a bit Jade, Well except for your chest" He chuckled walking over to me.

"Don't look at my chest you perv" I said shoving him as hard as I could.

"Ouch!" Ryder rubbed his chest.

"Get the hell out of my house before I call the cops!" I demanded hoping he'd leave.

"Don't you mean our house?" I frowned.

"No, what the hell are you talking about?"

"This is my house now too Jadey"

"It's Jade" I clarified narrowing my eye's at Ryder.

"Since my family's still In NYC your mom so kindly offered to have me crash here" He smirked.

"Nice try, But our guest room is being renovated and my Father would never allow it!" I smiled Placing my hands on my hips.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing your father's never here" He said leaning down closer to my face. "Oh, and who said anything about staying in the guest room"

Just then I heard the front door slam.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Come into the kitchen!"

"Alright, I'm coming what's all the yelling about?" She said walking in, Immediately regretting it once she saw who I was with.

"Mother, Tell me he is not staying here!" I said gesturing to Ryder.

"Well, You see … I was going to tell you"

"Oh my god! Is that why you wanted me to stay at Becks?"

"Well I -"

"Beck? Who's Beck?" Ryder asked.

"My boyfriend" I said rolling my eye's

"Boyfriend?" He asked.

"He is NOT staying here!"

"Jade, He needs a place to stay while he goes to school here"

"School? What school?" I asked hoping, fuck that I was praying it wasn't Hollywood Arts.

"He's going to be attending Hollywood Art's with you as of next week" She gave a hopeful smile.

"Look's like we're going to be spending a lot of time together Jadey" Ryder draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Like hell we are!" I said smacking his arm away.

"Jade, don't say hell! Why can't you guys just get along like when you were kids?"

"I'm really trying here Mrs. West" Ryder fake sighed.

"Oh shut up! Goodluck sleeping on the couch dingus!" I said shoving him away from me.

"The couch?"

"Yeah, where else would you stay?"

"He's actually staying in Jaydens old room, Wow is it hot in here or is it just me?" My mother mumbled.

"what! He's not staying in Jaydens room!" I replied

"He's away at college Jade, He's not coming back for a while" Great! just great!

"Are you serious? Not only is he living here and going to the same school as me but I have to see THAT face every time I walk out of my room!" Ryder shook his head pretending to be offended.

"Ugh, I need a glass of wine" My mother said rubbing her temples.

"Are you kidding me? I need a glass of wine!" I yelled storming out of the kitchen.

"Jadelyn!"

888888888888888888888888

Okay so this is my second Jyder story

Let me know what you think and if you think I should go forward and continue this story or just stop! lol

Please review!

-HeedragonGillian


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm glad you liked the first chapter :] Hopefully you like this one as well!

888888888888888888888888888

"Damon! Get your butt down here, Your breakfast is getting cold!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. I rolled my eyes as I slid on my leather Jacket before walking over to my door and swinging it open. Ugh. That ass had already defaced Jayden's bedroom door.

I walked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth, When I opened the door I found Ryder, towel around his waist, applying cologne.

"Good morning Jade, Would you like me to teach you how to knock? Or are you here to help me get dressed because I'm totally okay with that" He smiled.

"I'd rather slam my head on a car door" I replied glaring at him.

"Well then learn how to knock"

"I'll do as I please, Now move I have to brush my teeth" I said shoving him aside and getting my toothbrush.

"Someone's moody, Beck not satisfying your needs?" Ryder chuckled looking at me through the mirror.

"Like you know anything about satisfying a girls needs" I said as I brushed my teeth.

"You want me to show you?" He smirked grabbing his towel as I wiped my mouth after rinsing it.

"No thanks, I don't feel like laughing" I said putting my toothbrush away and turning to face him. "Your hair's dripping" I pointed at his head.

"Thanks for noticing" He smiled before removing the towel around his waist and using it to dry his hair.

I fought the urge to close my eyes but it was not necessary because he was wearing black boxer briefs underneath.

"What, Disappointed?"

"Actually, Yeah. I thought it'd look bigger" I frowned.

"Whatever babe" He chuckled.

"Are you two done flirting now? I have to take a piss!" Ryder and I both turned around, Damon was standing in the hallway with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ew, I was not flirting him" I told Damon before walking out of the bathroom and jogging down the stairs.

"Morning!" My mother smiled.

"Yeah" I replied walking over and hopping onto the counter.

"Jade, I don't need your butt on my counters!"

"If anything you're lucky to have my butt on your counters" I smirked.

"Very cute, Are you driving to school today?" She taking a sip from her mug.

"No, Beck's picking me up"

"Maybe you guys can give Ryder a ride?"

"You're not fooling anyone you know" I said pointing at her mug trying to change the subject.

"What? It's coffee" She said sipping some more and looking away.

"You don't drink coffee" I whispered Making her glare.

"You're giving Ryder a ride!" She said as the door bell rang.

"He can walk" I said sliding off the counter and walking over to open the door.

"Morning Babe" Beck Grinned Holding up a coffee carrier.

"Morning" I said kissing him and letting him in.

"Good morning Beck, Would you like some breakfast?" My mother walked out with her mug.

"No thanks Mrs. West, I brought you some coffee though" He said holding up a coffee.

"Yeah mom, Maybe now you can see what REAL coffee looks like" I smirked as Beck handed her the cup.

"Oh shut up and go to school already!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Now I know where you get it from" Beck chuckled handing me my coffee.

"Let's go!" I said taking a sip of the JetBrew coffee and slipping my hand into Beck's and walking out.

"Have a good day at school!" My mother waved shutting the door as we drove off.

8888888888888 School Hallway 888888888888888

"Hi!" Cat smiled popping up between Beck and I.

"Hey Cat" I replied turning towards her.

"Have you seen Robbie?"

"No, But he's probably in the tech lab"

"kayKay!"

"Hey guys, any of you know what's going on with all the girls in this school?" Andre asked as he walked up.

"They're Stupid" I smirked.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"They're drooling over the hot new guy, Too bad he's going to be my boyfriend" Trina Vega enlightened us as she walked by applying lip gloss to the hole she called a mouth.

"Oohh, Can we go see?" Cat squealed!

"Sure" Beck and A ndre said.

"Fine" I groaned as Beck dragged me out to the front of the school.

"Oh my god Jade look!"

"What?"

"That new guy drives the same car as you" Cat giggled pointing towards the parking lot.

I looked up and sure enough there was Ryder leaning on My car talking to Trina Vega. Ugh.

"Oh yeah babe, Same car" Beck laughed.

"I have to waz" I said and walked back into the school, Once I was In the girls bathroom I took out my phone and called my mom.

"Well you certainly called sooner than I thought" I heard her giggle.

"Why does he have MY car?"

"Because someone wouldn't give him a ride"

"Then why didn't you just let him use your car" I groaned.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I let a teenager drive MY car!"

"Why the hell would you let a teenager drive MY car!" She laughed.

"Jade, Don't say hell! What are you talking about You are a teenager"

"Ugh!"

"You sound upset honey are you okay?" I seriously felt like throwing my phone.

"Oh Shut up!" I said hanging up and shoving my phone in my pocket. I exhaled slowly before walking out into the hallway. Just as I stepped out Ryder walked by.

"Thanks for the ride" He smirked jiggling the car keys in my face.

"Jade!" Cat interrupted before I could say anything.

Ryder chuckled and walked away as I glared at him.

"Jade!"

"What!" I accidently yelled.

"Oh, … Um nothing" Cat whispered.

I sighed "Sorry Cat, I didn't mean to yell at you, what's up?"

"Kay, well you missed Trina getting rejected by that new guy"

"I did? Oh well, I'm sure she'll try again" I laughed.

"Girl's I look forward to looking at your food in my class, which by the way starts in 5 minutes!" Sikowitz said walking out of the girls bathroom.

"Did he just- But I thought it was for-"

"Yeah I know, Let's just go to class. The guy's should already be there" I said just as confused as Cat.

"KayKay" She answered shaking her head.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay second chapter is up!

I hope you guys liked it

Please Review &amp; let me know what you think!

-HeedragonGillian.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took FOREVER to update but I keep reading and rewriting stuff and it drives me nuts! I lost the person who read the chapters before I posted them so now I have no one to tell me if it's good or if I need to change stuff, So updating will probably take longer than One of a Kind. It's lame I know, Sorry!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright kiddos! Thanks to those who did the homework assignment. My refrigerator appreciates it, And to those who didn't, You are dead to me" Sikowitz said taking a sip out of his coconut.

*Bell rings*

"Dismissed! Get out!" He said gesturing for us to leave.

"Hey, Are you still studying or can I come over?" Beck asked sliding my bag onto his shoulder.

"I'm still studying but you can come over if you want" I said slipping my hand into his as we walked out into the hall.

"Okay, Let's go" He smiled squeezing my hand.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I jammed my keys into the keyhole and unlocked the door.

"Mom?" I yelled out but got nothing.

"Jade" I turned towards Beck who was holding up a note.

"What does it say?" I asked as he read it.

"She won't be home til Wensday, She's chaperoning one of Damon's fieldtrips"

"What the hell am I supposed to do about food?" I asked with an annoyed look on my face. Beck tore something off the note and handed it to me. "How do you feel about spending the night?" I asked taking the shiny credit card into my hands.

"I'd love to" Beck smirked draping an arm over my shoulder and kissing my temple.

"Alright then, let's go upstairs and we'll order pizza later"

"Sounds good" Beck answered as we walked up the stairs. Loud rock music could be heard as we walked by Jayden's room. Great Ryder was home. "Babe, I thought Jay had gone off to college?" Beck asked looking at his door.

"He did" I said as he gave me a confused look "I'll explain later" He nodded as I opened my bedroom door and threw my bag onto the bed.

"I'm so tired" I sighed before throwing my self on the bed.

"Did you stay up late studying last night?" Beck asked taking a seat beside me.

"Is 3 am late?" I asked and Beck nodded. "Then yes"

"How about we put off studying for today, You still got a few days before the test"

"I don't know …"

"Come on, Let's take a nap, I know you need one" He smirked laying down on top of me.

"Oh my God! Beck get off!"

"Nope, It's too comfortable"

"Get off, I can't breathe with your heavy ass on me" I coughed.

"It's all muscle babe" He laughed.

"Shut up and get off!" I said before Beck finally rolled off.

"Seriously though, let's just chill today"

"Fine" I sighed sitting up next to Beck.

"By the way, did you hear Trina Vega's sister is coming to HA"

"She has a sister?" Oh god, there's two of them.

"Yeah, apparently she sang at the showcase on Saturday, Andre said she was REALLY good"

"I doubt it, I mean she is related to Trina after all" I laughed.

"True, I guess we'll find out tomorrow"

"Let's just take a nap, I'm tired" Beck nodded and pulled me on top of him. I yawned and before I knew it I had dozed off.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Omg, your abs feel amazing"

"You wanna know what else feels amazing?"

"Yeah"

My eye's shot open, I know that was not a dream. I slowly sat up trying not wake Beck and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Mmm, that does feel amazing"

Oh no! I know he does not have some skank in my house. I walked over and swung open the door. Ryder was shirtless in bed with some blonde girl.

"What the hell!" The girl yelled trying to cover her exposed chest.

"Jade, you're home" Ryder smiled.

"Do you mind? We're kinda in the middle of something" The girl said and I nearly lost it.

"No! Are you fucking kidding me? Get out!"

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" She asked turning towards Ryder.

"Something like that" He laughed.

"Get the hell out!" I said picking up her shit and throwing it at her.

"I'll call you later" Ryder kissed her before she walked out.

"What's up?" He asked.

"What's up? Are you serious right now? You can not bring skanks into my brother's bed!" I yelled annoyed.

"Ouch skanks? You might want to chill Jade, Otherwise people might think you're jealous" He chuckled.

"Me? Jealous? Please, What would I be jealous of?"

"That you weren't the one in bed with me"

"I don't even wanna breathe the same air as you!"

"And yet you're in here with me" He smirked.

"Jade?"

"I'm in Jayden's room!"

"whoa hey there! Why's the new kid shirtless in Jay's room?"

"You must be Beck, I'm Ryder Jade's Ex-Boyfriend" Ryder said extending his arm out to Beck.

"Jade's what?" Beck turned to look at me.

"He's lying" I said rolling my eyes.

"You're not staying over are you? Because apparently we're not allowed to have people stay over, You're more then welcome to stay for Pizza though" Ryder smiled turning towards me.

"Oh, ok. So why are you here again?" Beck asked.

"Jade can't be away from me to long so I moved here"

"What?"

"Okay! let's go order the Pizza, Don't wanna risk his stupidity rubbing off on you" I said pulling Beck out of the room before flipping Ryder off.

88888888888 20 mins later 88888888888888888888

They had pretty much eaten all the pizza and I was getting ready tired.

"Well Beck, it was nice meeting you but it's getting kind of late don't you think?" Ryder smirked leaning back onto the couch.

"Oh, Yeah" He said looking at me.

"Stay as long as you want babe" I smiled looking over at Ryder.

"But I thought you couldn't have people over" He turned to look at Ryder.

"Beck, You seriously think my mom would care if you stayed? She let's me stay at your place all the time"

"I guess you're right, Well in that case I'ma go take a waz" He chuckled before getting up and disappearing into the hall.

"Well played West, Well played" Ryder smirked before getting up and disappearing up the stairs.

I smiled At least I wasn't sleeping alone tonight.

"Babe?" I turned around just as Beck was taking a seat next to me.

"Are you gonna explain everything to me now?" He asked.

"Yeah" I nodded "Ryder and I grew up together because our moms were really good friends he moved to New York in the beginning of 7th grade and now he's back"

"So why's he here?"

"His parents live in New York and my mom offered to let him stay here" I sighed leaning back onto Beck as he draped an arm over my shoulder.

"So what you're saying is, This Ryder guy is going to be living with you and sleeping across the hall from you?" He said lifting an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately" I sighed "Let's go upstairs, I'm tired"

"Okay, quick question though"

"What?"

"Does he always walk around shirtless?" Beck asked.

"I hope so" Beck glared "Kidding! Honestly I couldn't care less if he was walking around with a leaf on, Can we go to bed now?" I whined.

"Sure" He smiled leaning down to kiss me before taking my wrist and walking upstairs.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I hope it didn't suck to much!

Please read &amp; review It helps writing the next chapter easier :]

-HeedragonGillian.


	4. Chapter 4

"… When I make it SHINE!"

"I don't like her" I said slamming the laptop closed.

"Why not? She's really good" Cat asked sliding her laptop back into her backpack.

"I just don't"

"You didn't like me in the beginning and look at us now, Come on let's just give her a chance" Cat asked.

"Ugh, Fine" I replied rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Hey girls, has the new girl shown up yet?" Beck asked as he and Andre came back from Jetbrew with some coffee.

"I don't know, I wasn't aware we were supposed to stalk her" Beck sighed turning to look at Cat.

"Not yet" She shook her head "You guys, I have to go find Robbie before class. Bye!" She waved before walking over to the stairs and leaving.

"We should probably start heading over to Sikowitz's class" Andre said adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Go ahead man, We'll catch up in a sec" Beck smiled as Andre nodded and headed for the stairs as well. Once he was gone Beck turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just want to make sure we're all on the same page about getting to know the new girl"

I sighed "Fine, but the second she does something and pisses me off I'm going after her"

"Fair enough" He said leaning in and kissing my temple. "Let's go to class"

"You go, I have to drop something off at my locker" I said and Beck nodded before walking down the steps. I walked over to my locker and left my pearphone charger before throwing my empty coffee cup away &amp; walking down the hall to Sikowitz's class.

I swung the door open, There was Beck locking eyes with the new girl who was now rubbing his chest. Yup, I definitely don't like her.

"Dude, Why you rubbing my boyfriend?" I said making both Beck and the girl turn around.

"Oh, I spilled coffee on-"

"Get away from him" I told her gesturing for her to move away.

"Relax" Beck said walking over and kissing me on the cheek, an attempt to calm me down.

"OH MY GOD THERE'S A HUGE FIRE!" Sikowitz yelled.

Before I could react Beck was already pushing me towards the door.

"Kidding! Kidding! Just wanted to get your blood pumping, which I did. Ha!" He said excited that he made us all freak out "Alright let's get started, Rumps in chairs" He said throwing his bag off to the side.

Beck sighed in relief as the rest of the class settled down and we took our seats.

"Ok, first I'd like to introduce our new student Tori, And I'd like to thank Tori for the generous gift of 2 dollars which she handed to me this morning. Not necessary but much appreciated!"

"Why'd you give him 2 dollars?" I heard Andre ask Tori.

"I thought he was homeless"

"Now today, we're going to continue our study on group inprov, Tori! I assume you're familiar with improv?"

"Um, well yes and no"

"What does that mean?" Sikowitz asked.

"No"

"Okay. Improv, Acting without a script. Which means, the actors must make up their own actions and dialogue as they perform the scene. Understood?"

"I-"

"Excellent! Jade, You will captain the first group of the day. Choose your actors!" Sikowitz said and I smirked getting up and walking up to the front of the class.

"Cat, Eli, Beck and Tori" I said pointing at them.

"Okay, let's give them a place" SIkowitz asked the class.

"Home" Robbie yelled.

"Home!" Sikowitz repeated writing it on the whiteboard. "And now we need a situation"

"Big news!" Andre offered.

"Andre, nobody wants to see big nudes"

"News!"

"Ah, well that's news!" He said also writing it on the whiteboard.

"Uh, why don't you go wait in the hall" I told Tori In my fakest voice.

"Um, Okay" She said walking out to the hall.

"Okay, at home big news and Action!"

"Hey babe, how was work today?" I turned to Beck.

"Uh, I got fired" He asnwered.

"Again?" Eli added.

"Our daddy's a loser"

"It's okay, I've got great news that'll cheer up this whole family" I said walking over to Tori.

"What is it? Tell us" Cat said.

"I went to the animal shelter and got us, A dog" I smiled.

"Um, Yup. I'm the new family dog! woof" Tori said.

"Sikowitz, will you please tell this amateur that dogs can't talk and that they don't walk on 2 legs" I said but Sikowitz didn't answer. "Sikowitz!" I yelled getting his attention.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was sucking the milk out of this coconut, But it's true Tori, If you're gonna play a dog, Be a dog" I smirked as she got on her knees and barked.

"And Action!"

"I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!" I repeated my line.

"Whoa" both Eli and Cat said kneeling down to pet Tori.

"Can the dog sleep in our room?" Beck asked.

"No honey, It can't" I said giving him an annoyed look. "Uh oh, Looks like this dog has bugs in her fur"

"Uh, woof"

"eewww" Cat said.

"Gross!" Eli added.

"Oh it's okay, I read on the internet that coffee works great for getting rid of fur bugs!" I said walking down and taking a random guys Iced coffee.

"Maybe you shouldn't-"

"Jade" Andre called out but I ignored him and dumped the coffee with Ice on Tori's head.

She stood up and looked at me in disbelief.

"What's the prob, Dog" I asked with a smirk on my face. She frowned and ran out of the classroom.

I turned to Beck who shook his head and gave me a disapproving look as Andre ran after her.

"What? It's called Improv" I said Raising the empty coffee cup.

"It's called crossing the line, Jade" Beck said taking a hold of my wrist and throwing the coffee cup aside.

"Whatever" I said pulling my wrist away "If you like her that much why don't you go after her"

"Jade" Beck called and I shook my head annoyed and walked out of the other door.

I walked over to the Black Box theatre and took a seat on the empty stage.

"Ditching class?"

I turned around to see Ryder walking up from behind the curtains, shaking his head.

"Why are you here?" I asked laying down on the cool stage floor.

"It's my second day, I can still use the "I got lost" Excuse" He chuckled taking a seat next to me "So, what's yours?"

"I spilled some coffee in class and everyone freaked out, It was so annoying" I sighed.

"Everyone freaked out because you spilled some coffee?" Ryder asked confused.

I sat up "Okay, I dumped a cup of iced coffee on the new girls head" I admitted making Ryder laugh.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked in between laughs.

"Because she's annoying, Like you" I smirked.

"Well I must not be that annoying to you since you haven't "spilled" any coffee on me"

"You're annoying, Trust me. I'd just rather not waste my precious coffee on you"

"Why not? You wasted it on that girl"

"It wasn't my coffee" I said just as theatre door swung open.

"Jade?" I heard Beck call "Jade!" He said spotting me on the stage floor.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking at Ryder.

"Blowing off steam" I replied.

"Among other things" Ryder joked making Beck scowl.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You have to go and apologize to Tori" He said pointing at the door.

"No, I don't have to do anything" Ryder nodded approvingly.

"She wants to leave Hollywood Arts"

"Good"

"Jesus Jade, Just go apologize"

"I said no, And if you're so worried about not seeing her again why don't you go ask her out" I said glaring at him.

"Are you serious right now?" Beck said running a hand through his hair.

"We were doing an improv scene Beck!"

"Jade shouldn't have to apologize for being a good actress, Topi's the one who couldn't stay in character" Ryder chimed in.

"Tori"

"Who cares!" I yelled.

"Why do you care anyways? This is none of your business" Beck said turning towards Ryder.

"You're right, it's not. But since we're picking sides, I just though that I should pick Jade's since her boyfriend didn't"

"I'm not picking sides!"

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes "I'm not feeling too well, Ryder will you take me home?"

"Of course!" Ryder smirked standing up and helping me off the ground.

"See you tomorrow" I waved before walking out of the theatre with Ryder beside me.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finally updated!

Hope you like it,

Please Read &amp; Review and let me know what you think!

-HeedragonGillian.


	5. Chapter 5

"Some boyfriend you got" Ryder exhaled closing the front door behind us "He's a keeper!"

"Oh shut up!" I said throwing my bag onto the couch.

"Seems like he really likes this Tori girl"

"Please! Beck loves me, I doubt a twig like her will catch his attention" I replied plopping onto the couch.

"Whatever you say babe" He chuckled taking a seat next to me "You're better off with a guy like me, Don't you think?" He smirked.

"Well in that case, I'm better off alone"

"Your loss" He said placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Ugh! I'm going to my room" I said throwing his hand off and getting up "Don't bother me!"

8888888888888888888888

The next morning I woke up and made my way over to the bathroom to take a shower. I peeled off my clothes and turned on the water, Carefully stepping in and sliding the glass door closed, instantly relaxing as the hot water hit my skin.

I began humming "Take me or Leave me" as I grabbed my sponge and started scrubbing.

"Holy chiz I have to take a piss!"

I screamed as the bathroom door swung open and closed behind Ryder as he walked up to the toilet and did his business.

"Oh hey Jade" Ryder smirked turning to look at me as I desperately tried to cover my body. I gave him a dirty look. "What?"

"Um, Hello? I'm in the shower!" I yelled as he pulled up his boxers and flushed the toilet, Making the hot water turn cold. "Fuck, That's cold!" I yelled again.

"Oh, Sorry" He said nonchalantly as he leaned on the sink.

"Get the hell out you perv!"

"Hey, you're the one who left the door unlocked!"

"Get. Out." I shivered as the cold water kept on coming out.

"Okay, Okay!" Ryder chuckled raising his arms in defeat. "Don't stay in there too long or you'll get a cold"

Once he closed the door I quickly stepped out and locked it. Just how much longer do I have to suffer? I sighed, Turning the water off and drying myself with a towel before quickly dressing myself for school.

I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs where Ryder was already eating breakfast in the living room. I made my way over to him and stuck my hand out.

"Can I help you?" Ryder asked leaning back onto the couch and crossing his legs.

"My car keys, Hand them over" He smirked before digging into the pocket of his leather jacket and throwing the keys into my hands.

"Have fun walking to school" I smiled.

"I won't be the one walking to school today" Ryder stood up.

"Excuse me?"

"I accidently used up all of your gas yesterday, I barely made it home. Sorry doll" He shrugged walking over to the front door and going outside.

The NERVE! I exhaled through my nose before following him out. "Are you fucking kidding me? You better fill my tank!"

"Sometime this week, I promise!" He replied as he pulled the cover off a motorcycle.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"A little gift from Jessica" Ryder smirked swing his leg over it and taking a seat.

"Your little girlfriend from the other night?" I asked.

"No, not girlfriend. More like an acquaintance I have casual sex with"

"Ugh, You're disgusting" I shook my head.

"Hey, That acquaintance is reason I'm not using your car anymore" He pointed out "Come on, I'll give you a ride" Ryder motioned for me to come over, patting the space behind him.

"Fine, It's the least you can do" I said rolling my eyes before walking over and hopping on.

"Put this on" Ryder handed me his helmet and I did just that. "Alright, Hold on tight"

"I'd rather not"

"Suit yourself" He smirked before revving up the bike and taking off. The momentum almost throwing me off, I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I thought you'd rather not"

"Shut up and drive!"

88888888888888888888888888

After Ryder dropped me off at the front steps I made my way inside and walked over to my locker.

"Jade!" Cat walked over.

"Hey" I smiled shoving some books into my locker.

"Did you finish studying for the theatre tech exam?"

"No, I've been staying up trying to cram everything in my head but I just don't get it" I slammed my locker shut.

"Wanna come over tonight? I can help you" The bubbly red head asked as she twirled a piece of her hair.

"Really? Thanks, I just have to check in with my mom and I'll head over"

"You're welcome! Come on let's go to class" I nodded shutting my locker and following Cat to Sikowitz's class.

8888888888888888888888888

Cat and I walked in and took a seat, Beck was already there talking to one of his friends. And Just as I was about to get up and talk to him Sikowitz fell in through the window.

"Good morning young performers!" Sikowitz greeted us as he got off the floor.

"Why'd you come in through the window?" Eli asked.

"Because! Being a good performer is about making interesting choices" He said pointing at the window he had just crawled through.

"That explains his pants!" I yelled making the rest of the class laugh. Instantly glaring at Tori as she walked into class.

"Tori, You're back" Sikowitz said turning to face her "You ever thought about coming in through the window?"

She frowned "No"

"Think About it. Now sit, sit." I saw Beck glance at her and I REALLY didn't like her. "Okay, Today we're going to do some Alphabetical Improve. What is Alphabetical Improve you ask, So I answer, It's when you give a letter to the first actor who speaks in the scene, If we use the letter A as an example then the actor must make his first word start with the letter A. Which Might go something like..." Sikowitz pointed at Beck.

"Apples are falling out of my butt" Beck answered.

"Lovely, Now the next actor who speaks must start with the next letter in the alphabet. In this case B, So he might say..." He gestured at Andre to answer.

"Bring those apples so that we may all enjoy the fresh fruit from Beck's butt"

"Charming, Now who wants to lead the first group?"

"I do!" Tori raised her hand.

"Alright Tori, Choose your actors!" Sikowitz said as she made her way up to the front of the class.

"Okay, Andre, Cat, Beck and Jade" I gave her a questioning look "Yeah, You" I shrugged getting up and walking to the front and kissing Beck, Just reminding her he was which she rolled her eyes at.

"Jade, Kiss your boyfriend on your own time" Sikowtiz walked to the back of the class.

"Oh I will!" I smirked at Beck.

"Okay, you start your line with the wrong letter and you're out! Robbie give us a letter"

"P!" His puppet yelled "Oh, I was gonna say P!"

"Okay, the scene can be about whatever you want, The first letter of the first word is P! Tori action!"

"Please Go take a shower!" She say turning to me.

"Quit telling me what to do" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Relax girls, Let's all try to get along" Beck said getting between us.

"Totally!" Cat added.

"Cat your line had to start with an s!" Sikowitz called out.

"Salami!"

"Too late Cat"

"Aw, My life is the worst!" She exclaimed.

"Here's a piece of candy" Sikowitz said handing it to her.

"Yay, I love candy!" She smiled taking it and sitting down.

"Alright Andre, letter S to you!"

"Uh, something just bit my toe!" Andre pointed at his foot.

"Turtle! That turtle just but his toe!" Tori yelled pointing at it too.

"Unbelievable that you're even here" I stated.

"Very immature of you to say that" Beck said to me.

"Come on Andre W!" Sikowitz yelled.

"What if the turtle bit broke my toe bone?" He answered.

"X-rays are the only way to find out"

"You should shut up" I smiled at Tori.

"Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger!" Beck replied.

"Thanks!"

"Andre, Your next line had to start with A. Sit down!"

"Aw, I just got my toe bone fixed" Andre groaned walking done and taking a seat.

"Tori, Letter A to you!"

"Aliens, are you ones who can heal with finger zapping!" Tori turned to Beck.

"By the way Pthh!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Correct, I am an alien" Beck replied and Tori fake gasped.

"Don't hurt me, Please" She move closer to Beck.

"Even though she's extremely annoying!" I yelled.

"Fainting, Because I can't breathe your earth's air" Beck dropped to the ground.

"Gosh, It fainted" Tori pointed at him.

"Excellent! Tori and Jade keep going the next letter is H!" Sikowitz called out.

"Hey, Why don't you go jump off that cliff over there!" I smiled.

"I think you should" She replied.

"Just where did you come from?"

"Kangaroos"

"Lousy animals, Kangaroos. They're awkward and dirty" I pointed out.

"Maybe they learned from you" She said as the classroom filled with Oohs.

"No one talks to me like that"

"Obviously, Some one should"

"Please run in front of a bus!" I yelled.

"Quite obnoxious of you to say" Tori crossed her arms.

"Really?"

"Sure was"

"Thanks!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Up your nose I see boogers"

"Very clever" I said placing my hands back onto my hips.

"Wish you'd thought of it?" She smirked.

"X marks the spot I want to punch!" I pointed at her face.

"Your finger smells weird!"

"Zero Is what you are on a scale of 1 to 10"

"And back to the letter A!"

"As if I care what you think!"

"Better watch yourself"

"Can't take it" Tori smiled mirroring my hand on hip pose.

"Don't push me!" I yelled.

"Eat your pants!"

"You eat your pants! WAIT" Crap!

"Sorry Jade, The next letter was-"

"F I KNOW!" I yelled Glaring at Tori before stomping off the platform and to my seat.

"They alien is moving" Andre pointed out as Beck started getting up.

"Get up alien" Tori grabbed Becks arm.

"Head, Feels dizzy"

"I know what'll make you feel better"

"Jumping Jacks?" Beck asked.

"Kiss me" She smirked as I sat up straight in my chair.

"Little Weird, Let's do it" He answered Leaning in and kissing her as the rest of class clapped and cheered.

"Man I love this school" Tori said pulling away.

And that was enough to send me over the edge, I looked at Beck and shook my head before grabbing my bag and walking out of the class.

"Jade!" I heard him call out but ignored him as I walked over to the girls bathroom and locked myself in the handicap stall. Ryder was right, Some boyfriend I got!

8888888888888888888

Sorry for taking forever!

Please Read and Review!

-HeeDragonGillian.


	6. Chapter 6

Jhenybadefan: Thanks for the review! I know, I hate that on the show they acted like Jade didn't care but come on, What girl wouldn't be upset over her boyfriend kissing another girl?

Somebody Knows: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. And I will try to update faster :]

88888888888888888888888888

"The alien is moving" Andre pointed out as Beck started getting up.

"Get up alien" Tori grabbed Becks arm.

"Head, Feels dizzy"

"I know what'll make you feel better"

"Jumping Jacks?" Beck asked.

"Kiss me" She smirked as I sat up straight in my chair.

"Little Weird, Let's do it" He answered Leaning in and kissing her as the rest of class clapped and cheered.

"Man I love this school" Tori said pulling away.

And that was enough to send me over the edge, I looked at Beck and shook my head before grabbing my bag and walking out of the class.

"Jade!" I heard him call out but I ignored him and walked over to the girls bathroom and locked myself in the handicap stall. Ryder was right, Some boyfriend I got! Ugh, I was so mad I kicked the stall wall repeatedly. "Stupid Tori!" I yelled kicking it one last time before leaning on the wall.

Then my phone Vibrated.

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

**Babe where r u?**

I rolled my eyes and ignored his message.

**To: Jade**

**From: Cat**

**Are you okay?**

I sighed, I needed to get out of here.

**To: Cat**

**From: Jade**

**No, I'm going home.**

After I hit send I turned off my phone and shoved it in my back pocket. I slid my bag back on and walked out of the stall. I really didn't want to go to the nurses office but I couldn't ditch again. I exhaled and walked out of the bathroom and made my way over to the nurses office.

"Good Morning what can I- Miss West, Well this is new. Usually I take care of the victim not the bully" Mrs. Phan smiled.

"You've got lipstick on your teeth" I pointed out, Smirking when she checked in the mirror and glared at me.

"What do you want?" She asked wiping the lipstick off with a Kleenex.

"I'm sick, I need to go home"

"You don't look sick" She narrowed her eyes as she eyed me up and down.

"I have diarrhea" I smirked crossing my arms as she gave me a disgusted look.

"Ugh, Fine" She replied writing the note and handing it to me.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically and walking out. Now all I needed was a ride. I looked around the hall for any familiar face. Just then a tall thin boy walked out of the bathroom. George Miller, A senior.

"George!" I called out to him and he spun around to face me.

"West, What's up?"

"Could you do me a HUGE favor?"

"Depends" He replied, Leaning on the wall.

"I need a ride home"

"Well this is my free period …" George thought about it as he scratched his head. I gave him a pleading look not wanting to actually beg for it. "Fine, But only cuz I might need a favor from you too" I gave him a warning look

"Relax, It's nothing sexual" He chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "Let's go" He motioned for me to follow him as he made his way to the parking lot.

"So what do you need me for?" I asked as he unlocked his car and we got in.

"My band's shooting a music video for SplashFace and we need a girl for our video" George smiled as he started up the car "Put your address in my gps" He pointed at the little screen.

"Sounds like fun, When's it all going down?" I asked after I finished putting in my address.

"Probably this weekend"

"Okay, I'm down" I nodded.

"Cool, I'll text you then"

"Is there a specific way you guys want me to dress?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Nah Just look hot. You know, Like you always do" George smiled at me then stopped the car "We're here"

"Thanks for the ride" I nodded unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Anytime, See you on the weekend"

"See you then" I said shutting the door and walking over to the front door and unlocking it.

8888888888 At School 888888888888888888

The lunch had rang and Ryder was walking over to his locker to get his wallet.

"Oh my god, did you hear what happened in Sikowitz's class?" Ryder rolled his eyes as he tried to ignore the two girls whispering a few lockers away.

"You mean with Beck and Jade?" The other girl laughed.

"I knew they weren't gonna last, He was too good for her" Ryder stopped what he was doing and started listening to their conversation.

"I know! And Tori's so much prettier" The two girls laughed and Ryder closed his locker and walked over to them.

"Hey ladies" He said giving them a big smile "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and get curious, What exactly happened in Sikowitz's class?" He asked gently placing his hand on the blonde ones lower back.

"Oh well I heard that Beck kissed Tori in front of Jade and the whole class" She answered.

"It's true, I was there and they both liked it" The brunette added.

"Really? That's crazy" He said shaking his head "Well, I have to go to get lunch. I'll see you girls around?" He pointed at them and they nodded as he walked down the hall where he bumped into Cat.

"Sorry" Cat said fixing her hair.

"No it's oka- Cat!" The redhead looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"You're friends with Jade right? And you have class with her?" She nodded "Is it true that Beck kissed Tori?"

"Yeah" She sighed sadly "And it really hurt Jade's feelings, She stormed out and said she was going home but then she turned off her phone"

"She left?" Ryder asked.

"Mhmm"

"Okay, Thanks Cat" He patted her in the shoulder before taking off to find Beck. He had to be around the school somewhere.

"I still don't think that was right man"

"She just overreacting, She'll come around" Ryder turned around towards the stairs, Bingo. Beck and Andre. He walked over to them.

"Excuse me, Can I talk to Beck privately?" he asked looking at Andre.

"Sure, I'll see you later man" He nodded before picking up his backpack and going upstairs.

"What's up?" Beck asked nonchalantly. Ryder wanted to punch him right then and there but exhaled slowly and held it together, Maybe if he made Beck feel a little Jealous he would get a little taste of his own medicine.

"Have you seen Jade?"

"No, Why?" Beck asked.

"Man, I just feel really bad" He rubbed his neck " I wanted to apologize for walking in on her while she was taking a shower" Ryder smirked.

"You what?" Beck frowned.

"Yeah, I accidently saw her naked" he sighed "but if you haven't seen her then I'll just apologize tonight before she goes to bed" Ryder smiled and squeezed Beck's shoulder before walking away.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Please Read &amp; Review!

-HeedragonGillian.


	7. Chapter 7

Somebody Knows: Haha There's gonna be a lot of Ryder messing with Beck :]

jhenybadefan: I'll try my best to make Beck regret that "stage" kiss lol and George might be the reason :]

guest: Thank you! :3

DesperateBade: Thank you! I know, Beck got away with making Jade jealous all the time. I think it's about time Jade did too.

88888888888888888888888888888

"Excuse me, Can I talk to Beck privately?" he asked looking at Andre.

"Sure, I'll see you later man" He nodded before picking up his backpack and going upstairs.

"What's up?" Beck asked nonchalantly. Ryder wanted to punch him right then and there but exhaled slowly and held it together, Maybe if he made Beck feel a little Jealous he would get a little taste of his own medicine.

"Have you seen Jade?"

"No, Why?" Beck asked.

"Man, I just feel really bad" He rubbed his neck " I wanted to apologize to her for walking in on her while she was taking a shower" Ryder smirked.

"You what?" Beck frowned.

"Yeah, I accidently saw her naked body" he sighed "but if you haven't seen her then I'll just apologize to her tonight before she goes to bed because you know, my rooms right next to hers" Ryder smiled and squeezed Beck's shoulder before walking away.

"What?" Beck blinked, Ryder had seen HIS girlfriend naked? By accident? Yeah right! He quickly took out his Black Pearphone and dialed Jade's number.

"The number you are trying to reach is unavailable right now"

"Are you kidding me?" Beck sighed shoving his phone back into his back pocket and slamming his locker shut.

*Bell Rings*

"Great" Beck ran a hand through his hair before turning to walk up the stairs.

88888888888888888888

"I hate him!" I yelled throwing my pillow against the wall and sitting down on the edge of my bed. I can't believe he kissed Tori and in front of the whole class! Ugh, this is so humiliating! "Who am I kidding? I'm gonna forgive him eventually" I sighed leaning back onto the bed.

"Why?" I sat up and turned towards the door. Ryder.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here now, remember?" He just loved rubbing it in. I glared at him before lying back down onto the bed. "Cheer the fuck up! So your boyfriend kissed another girl, who cares? Don't give him the satisfaction of making you feel jealous" Ryder said sitting down next to me and nudging me.

"I care! And I can't help it, Beck just loves making me jealous"

"Not this time, I managed to make Beck feel a little jealous of me hanging around you" He smirked.

"Yeah right!"

"I'm serious, I told him I walked in on you showering and accidently saw you naked." I sat up quickly.

"You what? Why would you tell him that!" I shoved him.

"Because it's true and it worked! He was totally jealous" Ryder laughed rubbing his shoulder.

"Whatever" Like Beck would ever get jealous.

"Come on, Let's go do something fun to get your mind off all this stupid drama"

"I can't, I'm going to Cat's house to study" I sighed getting up to pick up my bag.

"Well then let me give you a ride" I looked over at Ryder, not sure if I should take him up on his offer. "I'll buy you coffee before we go" Sold!

"Only because I don't feel like walking and I'm in the mood for coffee" He rolled his eyes and got up.

"Lets go"

888888888888888888888888

"Why is her phone still off?" Beck sighed, angrily throwing his phone onto the passenger seat. "She can't be that mad, It was only a stage kiss" He unbuckled his seatbelt as he pulled up in front of Jetbrew. Beck got out of his car and walked into the busy coffee shop and got in line behind a couple of hipsters and waited patiently for his turn.

He still couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much that Ryder saw his girlfriend naked, He definitely wasn't jealous because well Beck doesn't do "Jealousy". Besides the most Ryder could've seen was her boobs and knowing Jade she probably kicked his ass for it. Why was he even stressing over this? Jade can't stand the guy so he has nothing to worry about! "Everything's okay" Beck exhaled quietly just as the hipsters finished ordering and left to go sit at a table to wait for their drinks.

"Hi, Welcome to JetBrew what can I get for you today?" The barista asked twirling a strand of her strawberry blonde hair, Already flirting with Beck.

"Hi, Can I get one Clover brewed coffee" He smiled.

"You sure can, Name &amp; Size?"

"Beck &amp; Regular"

"Okay Beck, that'll be $3.45" Beck handed her the money and waited for his change "Here you go, I'll call you up when your coffee is ready" She smiled handing him the receipt and change. Beck nodded and took a seat at a table near the window. He scooped up the change and jammed it in his pocket, Beck glanced down at the receipt and noticed the blonde had written her number down.

"She would" He chuckled, slightly shaking his head. Just then a bright light shot through the window and Beck squinted as it died down. A couple had just pulled up on a motorcycle, Except it wasn't a couple. It was Jade and Ryder.

"Jade" Beck stood up as soon as Jade walked in with Ryder 2 feet behind.

"Beck"

"Ryder" Beck glared at him .

"Sup" Ryder smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Beck asked.

"I'm here to get my nails done, What do you think?" Jade answered.

"I called you like 12 times, Why didn't you pick up?"

"My phone was off" She replied walking over to order the coffee.

"Hi welcome to Jetbr-"

"Yeah, just give me 2 regular black coffees with 2 sugars" Jade handed her the money.

"Why did you turn your phone off?" Beck asked walking up next to her making Jade roll her eyes.

"Dude, she doesn't want to talk to you" Ryder stepped in.

"Listen I don't want to be rude but this is between my girlfriend and I" Beck told Ryder.

"Girlfriend?" All 3 of them turned to look at the blonde barista with a disappointed look on her face. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, He didn't tell you?" Jade asked and the girl shook her head.

"Not surprised" Ryder added.

"What? Did you kiss this one too?" Jade looked at Beck.

"No" Beck answered. Jade turned to the barista and arched her eyebrow.

"Its true, He didn't kiss me"

"I told you!" Beck replied.

"I just gave him my number" The blonde said and Jade smiled.

"Oh did you?" She turned to look at Beck.

"She did but I didn't ask her for it!"

"Well great! Now you've got somebody else to call, Somebody who might actually pick up" Jade turned towards the Barista "Cancel that order, I don't feel like drinking coffee anymore"

"Jade I-"

"Clover brewed coffee for a Beck!" Another barista shouted from the other end of the counter.

"Go on Beck, Your coffee is ready" Jade motioned towards the male barista.

"But-"

"Clover brewed coffee for Beck!"

"Beck, Your coffee is ready!" Ryder smiled grabbing Jade's arm "Let's go, See you at school Beck!" He waved walking towards the door.

"Wait! Your money!" The blonde yelled.

"Keep it!" Ryder replied as he closed the door behind him. Jade put her helmet and climbed on the bike behind Ryder.

"You still wanna go to cat's?" He asked looking back.

"...Yeah" Ryder nodded and started up the bike, Jade's grip on his waist tightened once he pulled out of the parking lot and drove onto the freeway towards Cat's house. She was really annoyed with Beck and the only thing she wanted to do was focus on studying for her test and forget all about Beck and that stupid Tori girl and even that dumb Barista. Who did she think she was giving Beck her number? And now because of them she didn't even get her coffee. Today was just not her day.

888888888888888888888888888

Whoa I took forever to update!

Well I hope this chapter wasn't confusing and that you liked it :]

Please Read &amp; Review!

Oh and in case you hadn't noticed, I'm going to start replying to the reviews because well I've never done it before and because you took the time to write it and I should take the time to reply lol

-HeedragonGillian


	8. Chapter 8

"Why did you turn your phone off?" Beck asked walking up next to her making Jade roll her eyes.

"Dude, she doesn't want to talk to you" Ryder stepped in.

"Listen I don't want to be rude but this is between my girlfriend and I" Beck told Ryder.

"Girlfriend?" All 3 of them turned to look at the blonde barista with a disappointed look on her face. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, He didn't tell you?" Jade asked and the girl shook her head.

"Not surprised" Ryder added.

"What? Did you kiss this one too?" Jade looked at Beck.

"No" Beck answered. Jade turned to the barista and arched her eyebrow.

"Its true, He didn't kiss me"

"I told you!" Beck replied.

"I just gave him my number" The blonde said and Jade smiled.

"Oh did you?" She turned to look at Beck.

"She did but I didn't ask her for it!"

"Well great! Now you've got somebody else to call, Somebody who might actually pick up" Jade turned towards the Barista "Cancel that order, I don't feel like drinking coffee anymore"

"Jade I-"

"Clover brewed coffee for a Beck!" Another barista shouted from the other end of the counter.

"Go on Beck, Your coffee is ready" Jade motioned towards the male barista.

"But-"

"Clover brewed coffee for Beck!"

"Beck, Your coffee is ready!" Ryder smiled grabbing Jade's arm "Let's go, See you at school Beck!" He waved walking towards the door.

"Wait! Your money!" The blonde yelled.

"Keep it!" Ryder replied as he closed the door behind him. Jade put her helmet on and climbed on the bike behind Ryder.

"You still wanna go to cat's?" He asked looking back.

"...Yeah" Ryder nodded and started up the bike, Jade's grip on his waist tightened once he pulled out of the parking lot and drove onto the freeway towards Cat's house. She was really annoyed with Beck and the only thing she wanted to do was focus on studying for her test and forget all about Beck and that stupid Tori girl and even that dumb Barista. Who did she think she was giving Beck her number? And now because of them she didn't even get her coffee. Today was just not her day.

88888888888888888888

"Jade? Earth to Jade?" She looked up to see Ryder looking back at her.

"What?" She asked.

"We're here" He laughed.

"Oh"

"You can let go of me now" She looked down at her arms and peeled them off when she saw how tight she was holding him.

"Text me when you're done, I'll be a few houses down at a friends house" He told her as she hopped off and handed him the helmet.

"Friend? Is this friend like Jessica?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Mmm not sure, I guess I'll find out tonight" He smirked as Jade gave him a disgusted look and began walking up Cat's porch steps. "Text me!" Ryder yelled and she nodded before he drove off down the block.

"That manwhore!" Jade shook her head before ringing the doorbell. She patiently waited 5 min before the door was finally opened by Cat's weird brother.

"Oh, Hi Jade!" he smiled.

"Hi, Is Cat home?"

"Yeah, I like that shade of purple your wearing"

"I'm not wearing purple" She frowned.

"Yeah you are, Your bra's purple" Jade lifter her sleeve and looked into her shirt and indeed her bra was purple.

"Cat!" She yelled not wanting to converse any more with her weird brother who was laughing at her now.

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed as she popped up behind her brother.

"Can I come in?" She asked and Cat looked at her brother.

"Oh, yeah come on in" She told her brother to leave them alone before walking upstairs to her room.

"Did you bring your notes?" Cat asked closing her bedroom door and sitting on her pink fluffy bed.

"No, I forgot" Jade answered sitting down beside her.

"It's okay, I have mine" Cat smiled pulling out a pink Lisa Frank binder and opening it. "What do you need help with?"

"Lighting Design and Sound system configurations"

"Okay I can help you with Lighting operations but I think you're gonna have to ask Robbie or sinjin for help in Sound configurations" Jade nodded and groaned.

"Robbie it is!" Cat giggled at Jade's response.

They two girls sat together on the bed as Cat went through lighting designs and transitions with Jade and she soaked it all into her brain like a sponge.

8888888 1 hr later 8888888

"Should we call Robbie now?" Cat asked and Jade shook her head.

"Tomorrow, I think I've studied enough theatre tech for tonight" She half smiled.

"Are you spending the night?"

"I wish, My mom's coming back from Damon's fieldtrip and if I'm not home she'll freak" She explained.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Cat sighed sadly.

"You could sleep over if you'd like? I'm sure my mom would love it" Jade offered and Cat's face lit up.

"Is it okay if I go a little later? I have to wait a little longer for my mom to come home to ask her" Jade nodded.

"Okay, Just text me when you're on your way" She said getting up from the bed "Thanks for helping me study"

"You're welcome, I'll start getting my things ready then. You want me to walk you out?" Cat asked.

"No" She shook her head "See you later" Jade waved before walking out and jogging down the stairs as fast as she could so she didn't run into Cat's brother. Once she was outside she texted Ryder to come pick her up and sat down on the curb waiting.

888888888888888888

Ryder was in the middle of something when his phone buzzed on the bedside table.

"Shit" Ryder groaned and grabbed his phone.

"Turn your phone off!" The girl underneath him said annoyed.

"I Gotta go" Ryder said climbing off her and getting off the bed.

"Excuse me?" She sat up.

" I. Have. To. Go" He said sliding his shirt back on.

"You aren't going anywhere! We are not done!" She yelled getting off the bed and walking towards him.

"I have to go!" Ryder repeated zipping his fly and putting his boots back on.

The girl walked over to her bedroom door and leaned on it with her arms crossed over her bare chest, She stood there blocking the door in nothing but boy shorts. Ryder picked up his leather jacket and walked towards her.

"We'll finish this some other time, I really have to go" He said caressing her shoulder and when she didn't budge he pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly. "Amber, This" He pointed at himself and at her "Isn't going to work out if you're gonna be needy"

"I am NOT needy" She scoffed and poked him in the chest. Ryder motioned for her to move away from the door. "Fine, Go! But don't come crawling back here trying to get some because I won't even lift a finger!"

Ryder kissed her quickly and made his way out. "I'll come back tomorrow!" He yelled once he was down the hall.

"Okay, I'll leave the backdoor unlocked!" Amber yelled back and Ryder laughed as he jogged down the stairs and let himself out. He put his helmet on and turned on his bike, He revved it up before driving down the block to pick up Jade.

88888888888888888888

"What the hell is taking him so long" Jade said under her breath, It was starting to get really cold and she was only wearing a tank top. Just as she was about to call him a black motorcycle pulled up.

"You look cold" Ryder said taking off his helmet.

"What took you so long?" Jade asked standing up and grabbing the helmet.

"Amber" He smirked.

"Ugh, nevemind I don't wanna know" She shivered as she slid on the helmet. Ryder got off the bike and shook off his Jacket.

"Here put this on" He said handing it to her.

"I'm fine" She shook her head and he rolled his eyes.

"Just put it on, once we hit the freeway I'm gonna go much faster and the wind will hit you harder" He said draping it over her back and shoulders. Jade looked at him. "Please put the jacket on" He asked again. Jade sighed an slid her arms through.

Ryder hopped on and Jade got on behind him, She wrapped her arms around his torso and he took off, And he was right, once they hit the freeway the wind hit her harder. She could still feel the cold wind even with his jacket on. She was relieved when he got off on the exit towards her street and when he turned on her block.

When Ryder stopped to put in the code for the gate Jade noticed her mom's car in the driveway. So she wasn't surprised to see the door swing open when they pulled in but she was surprised to see Beck come out from inside the house behind her mother.

"Jadelyn! Ryder!" Her mom yelled powerwalking towards them.

"Jade mom, My name is Jade!" She corrected her as she took of her helmet and handed it to Ryder.

"I know I was only gone for a few days but I missed you so much!" She said squeezing both Ryder and Jade into a suffocating hug. "What took you guys so long? Did you go on a date?" She asked pulling back.

"Yeah, we did" Jade answered looking at Beck who sighed.

"Aww just like old times, Come inside I made dinner!" She said pulling Ryder by the arm and dragging him into the house with her.

Beck walked over to Jade. "Just like old times?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ryder was sort of my first boyfriend when I was like 12" She answered flatly and Beck nodded.

"Did you really go on a date just now?" Jade looked him in the eye and sighed.

"No, But I could've if I really wanted to" Beck smiled almost in relief.

"I really am sorry for all the stupid things I did today, I love you and I don't want something insignificant like this to break us up" He said reaching out to touch her.

"Ugh I know but I just couldn't stand to see that stupid Vega girl kiss you and you kiss her back!"

"I said I was sorry, you're gonna have to forgive me if we're ever going to move past this" Beck said slipping his hand into hers. Jade closed her eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Fine" She said finally giving in and letting him kiss her.

"I've gotta go but I'll swing by tomorrow to pick you up" Jade nodded and he kissed her one last time before walking down the drive way and disappearing around the corner.

8888888888888888888888888888

Whoa! It's finally up :]

I'm gonna be busy with school next month so I'm gonna try to update as much as possible this month. I'll probably have the next chapter up on Thursday or Friday.

I hope you liked this chapter.

Please read and review and let me know what you thought about it!

-HeedragonGillian


	9. Chapter 9

Jhenybadefan: I know! sorry for taking so long, I know this chapter isn't as long but I hope you like it.

88888888888888888888

When Ryder stopped to put in the code for the gate Jade noticed her mom's car in the driveway. So she wasn't surprised to see the door swing open when they pulled in but she was surprised to see Beck come out from inside the house behind her mother.

"Jadelyn! Ryder!" Her mom yelled powerwalking towards them.

"Jade mom, My name is Jade!" She corrected her as she took off her helmet and handed it to Ryder.

"I know I was only gone for a few days but I missed you so much!" She said squeezing both Ryder and Jade into a suffocating hug. "What took you guys so long? Did you go on a date?" She asked pulling back.

"Yeah, we did" Jade answered looking at Beck who sighed.

"Aww just like old times, Come inside I made dinner!" She said pulling Ryder by the arm and dragging him into the house with her.

Beck walked over to Jade. "Just like old times?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ryder was sort of my first boyfriend when I was like 12" She answered flatly and Beck nodded.

"Did you really go on a date just now?" Jade looked him in the eye and sighed.

"No, But I could've if I really wanted to" Beck smiled relieved.

"I really am sorry for all the stupid things I did today, I love you and I don't want something insignificant like this to break us up" He said reaching out to touch her.

"Ugh I know but I just couldn't stand to see that stupid Vega girl kiss you and you kiss her back!"

"I said I was sorry, you're gonna have to forgive me if we're ever going to move past this" Beck said slipping his hand into hers. Jade closed her eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Fine" She said finally giving in and letting him kiss her.

"I've gotta go but I'll swing by tomorrow to pick you up" Jade nodded and he kissed her one last time before walking down the drive way and disappearing around the corner.

She walked back into the house and made her way to the kitchen where her mom was serving Ryder a plate of pasta.

"Jade, Come eat!" Her mother smiled handing Ryder his plate.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry"

"You? Not hungry?"Ryder laughed and Mrs. West gave Ryder a surprised look.

"You've seen her eat?" He nodded "She eats so much sometimes I wonder if she's eating for two"

"I'm just not hungry!" Jade yelled "I'll be in my room, Just let Cat in when she gets here" She said before disappearing up the stairs.

"Okay!" Her mother replied "What's up with her?" she turned to Ryder.

"Long story" Ryder said scooping more pasta onto his plate.

"I like stories"

"Sorry Mrs. West but I don't know if Jade would want me to tell you"

"Oh you kids are no fun!" She sighed and walked out of the kitchen leaving Ryder and the pasta all to themselves.

888888888888888888888

Jade had just finished cleaning her room a bit for when Cat came over when there was a knock on her door.

"Jade?" She heard her mom call.

"What?" She replied already annoyed as she let herself in.

"Are you okay?" She asked just as Ryder walked into the hallway and began to unlock his bedroom door.

"Yes. Why?" Jade asked starting to get suspicious.

"Well, Ryder mentioned something that happened today and I wanted to make sure you're okay" Mrs. West said rubbing Jade's arm. Jade looked at Ryder who had turned around and frowned at the mention of his name. She gave him a questioning look and he shook his head mouthing a "I didn't say anything" and Jade smirked.

Jade hugged her mom and mumbled something into her shoulder.

"What? what did you say?" Her mom asked pulling away.

"I said" Jade sniffled "Nice try, Get out of my room" She smirked pointing towards the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know Ryder didn't say anything" She said looking over her moms shoulder at Ryder.

"How rude!" She said walking over to the door "And you" She pointed at him "Remember who's letting you live here!" She glared at him before disappearing down the hall.

"Thanks, for not telling her" Jade said following him into his room.

"You're welcome, I know how your mom is and I didn't want to make this worse for you" He said sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah" She sighed taking a seat next to him.

"What did he want anyway?" Ryder asked.

"He's picking me up for school tomorrow"

"Why?

"Because he's my boyfriend" He nodded not wanting to push the subject any further. Jade stood up. "I should probably give you back your jacket" She said starting to shake it off but Ryder jumped up and stopped her.

"Keep it, It looks better on you anyway" He smiled tugging on it.

"Okay" She nodded.

"I'm here!" They both turned around to see Cat at the door. Jade smiled at Ryder and walked over to Cat.

"Come on, Let's go to my room" Cat nodded and they left closing the door behind them.

88888888888888888888

The next day Jade and Cat walked outside to wait for Beck to show up and give them a ride.

"Miss. West, I am here to give you a ride to school" Ryder said walking out of the house.

"Ew, never call me that my mom's Mrs. west"

"My parents just sent over a 1969 Dodge Charger and I'd be happy to give you girls a ride" He smiled

"Holy chiz!" Jade said walking over to see the car that was parked in her driveway with a big red ribbon on it.

"It's so pretty" Cat said.

"What do you say girls?" He asked.

"That won't be necessary" Beck said slamming his car door and walking over to them "I'm here to pick them up and drop them off.

"That's fine, the car's still gonna be here when she gets home" Ryder smirked peeling the ribbon off and getting in. "See you guys at school!" he waved before pulling out the driveway.

Beck glared at him as he drove away.

"Let's go" Jade said walking over to Beck's car and getting in after Cat.

"You're still wearing that jacket?" Beck asked as he climbed in and started up the car.

"Yeah" Jade answered nonchalantly.

"Babe it's like 80 degrees outside" He added trying to get her to take it off, for some reason it reminded him of Ryder.

"Don't worry about it" She smiled hooking her pear phone up to the car's stereo.

888888888888888888

Once they got to the school Cat ran off to look for the new play roster for the semester and Jade walked over to her locker with Beck 2 steps behind.

"Jade!" They both turned around to see George, the senior, walking up to them.

"George" She smiled.

"Can I talk to you during free period?" Jade nodded "Okay, meet me in the library then" He smiled before walking off.

"Why does a senior want to talk to you?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll find out during free period" She said switching books out of her locker for ones in her bag.

"I don't know how I feel about you guys being alone in the library together" He said and Jade slammed her locker shut and looked at him.

"Are you jealous?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"No, I've just heard lots of things about that guy. Bad things" He said leaning against her locker.

"I'm sure you have, but George isn't like that"

"You would know?" He asked.

"I would, now if you don't mind I need to go to the bathroom" She smiled and walked away. Beck definitely didn't like Jade hanging around a senior, especially since she didn't want to tell him why they were gonna meet up in the library to "talk". Maybe Cat knew something.

8888888888888888

Sorry I lied about Friday, I went out that night and woke up terribly sick the next day if you know what I mean haha

I'll update as soon as I can :)

Please Read and Review!

-Heedragongillian


	10. Chapter 10

What? 2 updates within hours of each other? Well that's a first! lol I was bored and had time so I figured why not? x]

888888888888888888888

somebody knows: I know, Beck IS totally jealous. And I guess you'll find out what George wants in this chapter!

jhenybadefan: Eeek! I'm so happy you're happy! That makes me happy lol

888888888888888888888

Once they got to the school Cat ran off to look for the new play roster for the semester and Jade walked over to her locker with Beck 2 steps behind.

"Jade!" They both turned around to see George, the senior, walking up to them.

"George" She smiled.

"Can I talk to you during free period?" Jade nodded "Okay, meet me in the library then" He smiled before walking off.

"Why does a senior want to talk to you?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll find out during free period" She said switching books out of her locker for ones in her bag.

"I don't know how I feel about you guys being alone in the library together" He said and Jade slammed her locker shut and looked at him.

"Are you jealous?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"No, I've just heard lots of things about that guy. Bad things" He said leaning against her locker.

"I'm sure you have, but George isn't like that"

"You would know?" He asked.

"I would, now if you don't mind I need to go to the bathroom" She smiled and walked away. Beck definitely didn't like Jade hanging around a senior, especially since she didn't want to tell him why they were gonna meet up in the library to "talk". Maybe Cat knew something.

Beck walked over to the steps where Cat and a group of students were looking at the semester's play roster. He gently pulled her away from the crowd.

"Hi Beck!" She smiled.

"Hi, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Has Jade mentioned anything to you about a guy named George?" He asked hoping she knew something.

"Nope, I just came over last night to help her study but you should ask Ryder, He spends way more time with her than I do" She giggled and walked back into the crowd. Ugh Ryder beck thought. But what if Cat was right? What if Ryder did know about George?

"I guess there's only one way to find out" Beck sighed jogging up the steps til he got to the 2nd floor of the building, His locker was around here somewhere. He looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. Just then the blonde girl he saw the night he met Ryder at Jade's house walked by.

"You!" He said pointing at her.

"Yeah?" She stopped.

"Have you seen Ryder?" He asked and the girls face lit up which for some reason annoyed Beck.

"Yeah, He's in R&amp;B vocals" She smiled, Beck mumbled a "Thanks" before walking away towards the classroom. Once there he opened the door and spotted Ryder flirting with a red head in the back corner of the class. He walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ben! What's up?" He smiled turning to face him.

"It's Beck, Listen can I ask you something?" He looked at the girl "Privately" Ryder looked back at the red head.

"Can you give us a minute sweetheart?" She nodded and walked away. "What?"

"Has Jade mentioned anything to you about a guy named George?" He asked. Ryder had no Idea what Beck was talking about but figured it would be way more fun to mess with his head a little.

"Oh George! Yeah, why?" He smirked, hoping it would piss Beck off. It did. Beck was more annoyed than angry though. Annoyed that Jade wouldn't tell him what was up with George but she was close enough to Ryder to tell him. That said a lot about her friendship with Ryder, just last week she couldn't stand the guy, now she was hanging out with him and keeping stuff from him. And he didn't like it, not one bit.

"What did she say?" He asked carefully.

"Sorry man, I promised I wouldn't tell but don't worry I'm sure she'll tell you eventually" He chuckled as he patted him in the back before walking away and back to the red head.

Beck wanted to kick the nearest chair so badly but he didn't want Ryder to see him angry, He told himself that's what he wanted. Beck ran his hand through his hair and walked out of the classroom.

88888888888888888

Jade walked out of the girls bathroom and began walking down the hall towards her locker when she spotted Tori struggling with her bag and books.

"Need some help?" She asked and Tori looked up happy.

"Yes"

"Interesting" Jade smirked walking past her and down the hall towards the second set of stairs, she leaned on the railing and laughed as she remembered the look on Tori's face when she walked away. "Stupid Tori"

"Talking to yourself now West?" She turned around to see Ryder walking down the steps with some redhead.

"What do you want?" She asked glaring at the redhead until she excused herself and left.

"Who's this George guy I'm hearing about?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Some guy I have Script writing with, Why?"

"Beck came into my R&amp;B vocals class and asked me if I knew anything, He seemed pretty Jealous" He laughed.

"He did?" Ryder nodded.

"So, why's Beck all worked up about this guy? Not that I care of course" Jade glared at him.

"Uh-huh, Well Beck got jealous because George came up to me this morning and asked me to meet him in the library during free period so we can talk privately"

"About what?" He asked, Curious to know why they had to talk in private.

"I thought you didn't care" She arched her eyebrow.

"I don't, I just-"

RINGGGG~

"Whatever I gotta go sign in" She shook her head and walked away.

"Stupid Beck" Ryder thought "Now I wanna know what's going on" He sighed and pulled out his phone as the hallways cleared out. He looked up Cat's number and texted her.

**To: Cat**

**From: Ryder**

**Hey Cat! Its me ryder. Do u know when Jades free period is?**

Five minutes later his phone vibrated.

**To: Ryder**

**From: Cat**

**Hi! its right now :0 haha**

"Crap! I've got to hurry to the library if I want to eavesdrop"

**To: Cat**

**From: Ryder**

**Thnx**

Ryder pressed send and powerwalked through the halls until he made it inside the library, He saw Jade hanging out by the pearpad station and snuck his way past her and behind a bookshelf. Just in time too because a tall lean guy walked in and came over and sat down next to Jade.

"What's up?" Jade smiled. Why was she so smiley? Ryder thought.

"We changed the concept of the video and we wanted to make sure you were okay with them" George replied.

"Okay" She nodded.

"There's gonna be some scenes in the video..." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"What kind of scenes?" Jade asked.

"Kissing scenes and like one bed scene but nothing raunchy, I wanted to let you know incase you change your mind since you have a boyfriend and all" He explained.

"He doesn't own me you know" he nodded "Can I think about it?" She asked.

"Yeah, just text me when you're sure" He smiled.

"Cool, I'll text you tonight then"

"Sweet, I'll be waiting" Ryder rolled his eyes as George waved goodbye and walked away.

"Nothing raunchy, Yeah right!" Ryder said kind of loudly and the librarian came up and shushed him which caught Jade's attention. She walked over before he could run out.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked and the librarian shushed her too. "You know what-" Ryder grabbed her arm and dragged her out before she got into it with the librarian.

"What kind of video are you filming?" He asked letting go of her arm.

"I might as well tell you since you stalked me and eavesdropped on our conversation, George asked me to be the girl in a music video for his band"

"And you have to do kissing scenes and a bed scene?" She nodded and Ryder couldn't help but feel a little jealous but also kind of happy because if Beck even knew what was going on it would totally drive him nuts.

"I don't even know if I should do it? What if Beck gets mad?"

"I think you should do it!"

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah! Who cares if Beck gets mad, Serves him right for kissing another girl. Make him feel what you felt"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Give him a taste of his own medicine! and I should play the guy in the video!" He said shaking his fist.

"Yeah and No! That's gross" She shook her head.

"It was worth a try" He shrugged "Well I gotta go to class, Miss. Greene is going to kill me!" He chuckled as he shoved Jade to the side and ran down the hall.

"Ass!" She yelled and walked back into the library, She might just take Ryder's advice and give Beck a taste of his own medicine.

88888888888888888

If only I updated this quickly lol

Well I hope this chapter wasn't lame since I wrote it so fast haha

Please read and review and let me know what you think!

-HeedragonGillian

Btw has anyone on here read Eleanor &amp; Park?


	11. Chapter 11

HoAcrazylover: Thank you! Jyder is one on my OTPs too :]

Jhenybadefan: Why thank you! There will be lots of jellyness! haha And George just might have a lil crush on Jade, you never know ;)

8888888888888888888888

"Yeah, just text me when you're sure" He smiled.

"Cool, I'll text you tonight then"

"Sweet, I'll be waiting" Ryder rolled his eyes as George waved goodbye and walked away.

"Nothing raunchy, Yeah right!" Ryder said kind of loudly and the librarian came up and shushed him which caught Jade's attention. She walked over before he could run out.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked and the librarian shushed her too. "You know what-" Ryder grabbed her arm and dragged her out before she got into it with the librarian.

"What kind of video are you filming?" He asked letting go of her arm.

"I might as well tell you since you stalked me and eavesdropped on our conversation, George asked me to be the girl in a music video for his band"

"And you have to do kissing scenes and a bed scene?" She nodded and Ryder couldn't help but feel a little jealous but also kind of happy because if Beck even knew what was going on it would totally drive him nuts.

"I don't even know if I should do it? What if Beck gets mad?"

"I think you should do it!"

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah! Who cares if Beck gets mad, Serves him right for kissing another girl. Make him feel what you felt"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Give him a taste of his own medicine! and I should play the guy in the video!" He said shaking his fist.

"Yeah and No! That's gross" She shook her head.

"It was worth a try" He shrugged "Well I gotta go to class, Miss. Greene is going to kill me!" He chuckled as he shoved Jade to the side and ran down the hall.

"Ass!" She yelled and walked back into the library, She might just take Ryder's advice and give Beck a taste of his own medicine.

88888 Sikowitz class 88888

"Betsy! Betsy, That animals delicious flesh can keep us all alive for another week!" Jade read her lines of the script Cat and her were performing in Sikowitz's class.

"I don't want to be alive without Ponsy! This pig is everything to me that my daddy never was and I'll Dam-"

BONK! Cat was interrupted by a ball to the face from Sikowitz.

"Sikowitz!" Jade yelled as Cat fell to the floor.

"What?"

"You hit me in the face with a ball!" Cat said cupping her cheek as she got up.

"Oh come on! A truly great actor can stay in the scene no matter what's happening around her" He replied.

"But it really hurt!"

RINGGG!

"Oh lunch, Yay!" Cat ran off the stage and out the door. Jade followed a few steps behind her.

"Hey you wanna come to lunch with us?" Beck asked Tori as the headed out the door.

"Sure just let me-Ahhh!" Tori screamed as a ball flew past her face barely missing her. Beck and Andre turning towards the direction the ball came from.

"What was that for, I'm not acting right now?" She asked confused.

"We need to chat" He answered.

"And Tori can I see you wouldn't have worked?"

"Have fun"

"Protect your face!" Andre and Beck said before walking out the door and heading out to get lunch.

They caught up with the girls when they stopped at their locker.

"I forgot to ask Sikowitz something, I'll be back" Cat smiled walking back down the hall. Jade nodded and started touching up her makeup.

"So did you talk to that George kid during free period?" Beck asked.

"Yeah" She answered flatly still looking into the mirror on her locker door.

"I'm gonna go find Robbie, I'll save you a seat" He told Beck who said thanks and turned back to Jade.

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"Stuff" Beck internally groaned, Why wouldn't she just tell him what was up with that guy.

She started putting away her makeup when Ryder and George, Becks two favorite people, walked up.

"Hey Jade!" Ryder called and she turned around slamming her locker shut.

"What?"

"George and I were wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us, You and Cat" He smiled as George elbowed him.

"Sure, I'll go find her just save me a seat" Jade smiled and Beck frowned.

"Oh no, We're going to go eat Pho down the street so just meet us in the parking lot" George smiled.

"Pho? You can't leave campus without a special permit" Beck said hoping it would stop them.

"Ryder here sweet talked the new office lady into giving us a stack" George answered.

"He did?" Beck glared at Ryder.

"Alright then, I'll go find Cat and I'll meet you there" Jade said before walking down the hall towards Sikowitz's room.

"We would invite you too but George's car is a four seater" He smirked "Sorry Ben"

"It's Beck" He said through his teeth.

"Next time dude" George patted his shoulder.

"Well then Enjoy your lunch!" He said before storming off to find the guys in line at the food truck getting lunch.

"Where are the girls?" Andre asked.

"They're not eating with us today" Andre and Robbie nodded as the guy handed them their food.

88888888888888888

Jade walked down the hall to look for Cat but she was already on her way back.

"Cat!" She called out and the redhead looked up.

"Jade!"

"George and Ryder invited us to go eat pho, let's go!"

"Pho?" Cat asked confused.

"Yes, They're waiting for us in the parking lot"

"Okay" Cat nodded walking out next to Jade.

It wasn't hard to spot the car, both George and Ryder were leaning on it, Waiting for the girls to come out. Ryder took the back seat and pulled Cat in with him which earned him a protective glare from Jade who knew all too well of his man whore ways. He shrugged it off and draped an arm over Cat's shoulder playfully which made her giggle as Jade sat in the front with George. They drove down the street and got a table at the busy Vietnamese Restaurant.

"So, I didn't know you guys were friends?" Jade asked as they waited patiently for their food.

"George and I have song writing together" Ryder answered.

"Yeah, He was new and I needed a partner, So we just started hanging" George smiled.

"Are you guys working on any songs right now?" Cat asked.

"We are actually, I'm writing a song for my band and Ryder has been helping me out. He's really good"

"Ryder? Wait, you can write music?" Jade chuckled.

"Yeah, how do you think I get all the girls?" He smirked as the waitress brought their food.

"Drugs?" Jade said making Cat giggle and George laugh.

"So what about you guys? How do you know each other?" George asked referring to Jade an Ryder.

"We dated exclusively for 5 years until she broke my heart and I had to leave town" Ryder joked.

"5 years?" Cat &amp; George asked surprised.

"You wish! I was forced by my mother to play with him as a child because he didn't have any friends" She smiled picking up a pair of chopsticks and digging into her noodles.

"So you're childhood friends?" George asked.

"The best of friends "Ryder added and Jade rolled her eyes.

"That's not true! I'm Jade's best friend" Cat frowned.

"One and only" Jade nodded as the boys began slurping up their pho.

88888888888888888888888

The four of them continued to talk and joke around until they finally finished their food and were about half an hour late to their next period. The waitress brought over the check and placed it on the table. The guys split it and shoved a bunch of bills in it.

"Don't forget to leave a tip!" Cat said as they all stood up.

"I won't" Ryder winked writing something down on a napkin and placing in with the cash.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked.

"What better tip then to leave the waitress my digits?" He cocked an eyebrow and Jade pretended to throw up.

"Alright you two! Let's go we're already late" George shook his head in amusement as they walked out of the restaurant and made their way back to school.

88888888888888888888

I am sooooooo late .

Happy Belated New Year!

I hope this wasn't too boring but it should hold you up until my next update, I hope!

I've been working on rewriting my other fanfic "She stopped running away" and giving Julia a back story and stuff and it's been taking up all my time. THAT &amp; school starts in two weeks guys! I am so nervous x] Oh well I hope you like it!

Please read &amp; Review and let me know what you think!

-Heedragongillian.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to these Lovelies for reviewing you guys are awesome! I just want to hug you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Jhenybadefan: Thank you! (*~▽~) I didn't plan on Ryder and George being friends but I feel like that would annoy Beck a lot more lol

Somebody Knows: Yay! I'm so happy you liked it :3 Don't worry too much about Beck, He'll be fine lol As for Ryder having a crush on Jade, He might but I don't think he knows it quite yet ;] Romantic Interests for Cat? Hmm, I'm not sure since I've always kind of shipped her with Robbie. What do you think should happen?

namelessfaceless: I know, Sorry a lot of characters are gonna be ooc lol I'm gonna try to make Jade more Sarcastic. I'm glad you like the storyline :) This will definitely end in Jyder haha I promise.

guest: Thank you! and I will try to :]

888888888888888888888888

The rest of the week went by quick and after 3 annoying tries Tori had finally passed the bird scene. Jade was so over it, She stood there in the hallway drinking her coffee waiting along with the others for Tori, everyone's new best friend, to show them how she had defaced her locker.

"You guys ready?" She asked them, Excitement almost oozing out of her.

"Uh huh"

"Yeah"

"Whatever" Jade replied as Tori shut her locker and showed them. She had painted a blue sky with a cityscape along with the words "Make it shine".

"Make what shine?" Trina beat Jade to it.

Tori frowned slightly upset that no one knew what it meant. "It's the title of the song I sang at the big showcase"

"Oh"

"Okay"

"Whatever" Jade added again.

"Cause you know, that's what got me here in the first place" Tori explained.

"I don't like it" Jade answered taking another sip of her coffee.

"Maybe the words should be bigger" Cat suggested and everyone agreed.

"I believe in my own choice and I don't need approval from others"

"Ah, the young female has learned the ways of the bird scene" Beck smiled at Tori and she smiled right back.

"I still think it's dull"

"Yeah, well maybe I should Make it shine" Tori said pressing a button on the corner of her locker that lit up the words and Stars that were hardly visible a second ago. Everyone was so impressed by how cool Tori's locker was, Everyone except Jade of course!

"Okay are we going to eat or what?" Jade asked annoyed by everyone's reactions including her boyfriend's.

"Oh Yay food!" Cat turned around and began walking with Trina right behind her.

"Come with?" Beck turned back to ask Tori.

"Sure" She smiled and Jade glared at them, Not only was Beck inviting her to eat lunch with them but he was slowing his usual walking pace so she could catch up. "Damn Beck" She thought "Why does he have to be so goddamn nice all the time?" She was so annoyed there wasn't any room for food inside her, just like that she lost her appetite, not that anyone noticed. They were all too busy getting to know Tori. They only thing keeping her sane right now was the fact that it was Friday and the weekend was finally here, Which meant the video shoot was tomorrow and Jade could not wait! She was actually excited.

8888888888888888888888888

As if the day could not get any worse for Jade, Beck also offered to give Tori a ride home since Trina had ditched her afterschool.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, You said you live by Selma Ave right? Jade lives by there I can just drop you off on my way"

"Okay, Let me go to the bathroom real quick before we go"

"Take your time" Beck nodded and Jade rolled her eyes.

"You know what, I forgot I had to do something after school today" She said turning to walk away but Beck grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Come on, Don't be childish babe"

"I'm not being childish, I really do have something to do today after school" Jade said pulling her arm back.

"Okay, What?" He asked.

"Well" Jade looked around the hallway for something to use as an excuse, but nothing helped so she just winged it. "I'm helping out with the lighting in Moonlight Magic and I need to stay after school for rehearsal"

"Really? Well I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then" He said.

"Tomorrow?" Jade asked.

"Tomorrow's the plays opening night, I can't wait to see you up on the catwalk"

"Sure" She nodded just as Tori walked back over to them.

"Alright, I'm ready" Tori smiled,

"I'll see you tomorrow babe" Beck kissed her temple before walking out with Tori.

"Bye" Jade turned around and slid down the wall, "Great! now I have to find a way to get on the lighting team" She sighed.

"I can get you on the lighting team" Jade jumped slightly, Sinjin had popped out of nowhere and it was creepy and not the good kind.

"You can?" She asked standing up and creating at least 1 foot of space between them.

"Yeah, all for a price of course" He said chewing some weird smelling gum.

"Ugh, What do you want?" Jade asked disgusted by just the sight if him.

"Let me sniff your arm" Sinjin groaned internally but hey, it could've been something worse. She sighed and stuck out her arm.

"Just don't be a fucken creep about it, if that's even possible" Sinjin took hold of her wrist and Sniffed it from her wrist all the way up to her shoulder.

"Okay, that's enough!" She said pulling her arm away.

"See you tomorrow" He smiled before walking away.

"Ugh, I'm boiling my arm as soon as I get home!" Jade shook her arm in disgust.

She sighed and walked out of the building. "I guess I'm walking home today" Jade adjusted the strap of her bag as she walked across the parking lot and down the street, It was a long walk home and if she wanted to get there before sunset she had to walk fast.

8888888888888888

20 Minutes of walking and she was almost home "Just a few more blocks" Jade told herself just as her phone vibrated.

**To: Jade**

**From: Ryder**

**Where r u?**

Jade stopped walking for a minute to reply.

**To: Ryder**

**From: Jade**

**I'm on my way home.**

She pressed send and shoved the phone back into her pocket and continued to walk. Just as she crossed the street she heard a loud car horn, Jade jumped slightly and turned around to give the driver the finger when she saw it was Ryder.

"I thought that was you!" He yelled popping a lollipop into his mouth. "Get in, I'll give you a ride"

Jade thought about declining his offer but her feet quickly changed her mind "Why not?" She shrugged opening the passenger side door and climbed in.

"Why were you walking home?"

"I felt like exercising" She replied changing the station.

"Yeah right! Cause you exercise" He laughed.

"I exercise!"

"Okay, Sure" Ryder smiled turning on his turn signal when his phone vibrated, He slid the phone out of his leather jacket pocket to check the message.

"Oh no you don't!" Jade said snatching his phone away.

"Hey!"

"No texting and driving! I'll check it just tell me what to write" She said opening the message.

"Alright" He sighed.

**To: Ryder**

**From: Mandee ;)**

**Did u find ur friend? **

Jade looked over at Ryder, Had he come looking for her? She was so confused, Ryder noticed her staring at him "Who is it?" He asked and Jade recollected herself.

"Mandee"

"What'd she say?" He asked turning his attention back to the road.

"She asked if you found your friend?"

"Oh" Ryder said moving the lollipop to the other side if his mouth.

"Did you come looking for me?" Jade asked setting the phone down on her lap. Ryder rubbed his neck and turned to look at Jade for a second before nodding his head in response.

"I was hanging out with mandee at Jetbrew when I saw Beck walk in with Tori, since you weren't with them I texted Cat and asked her if she had given you a ride but she said you had left with Beck"

"They went to Jetbrew?" Jade frowned.

"Yeah, So I figured you were walking home and I went out to see if I could find you and I did" He smiled Turning on Selma.

"Well Thanks, I guess. Sorry for ruining your date with Mandee" Jade laughed.

"Oh don't worry, I plan on stopping by her place later" Ryder winked at her before pulling into the driveway.

"Ugh, you're such a pig" She said scrunching up her nose as she tossed him his phone. He laughed taking out the key and getting out of the car, He beeped the car alarm on and they walked up the steps towards the house. Jade unlocked the front door and they went inside.

"Elizabeth?"

They both looked towards the stairs.

"Dad?" Jade asked.

"Jade, you're home! Where's your mother?" He asked jogging down the stairs and making his way over to them.

"If you don't know, I don't" She replied.

"Ryder Daniels? Is that you?" Her father chuckled in surprised.

"Mr. West, It's been a while" Ryder said giving him a hug.

"It sure has, What brings you over here?" He said moving over to the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

"New York was getting to be a little too much so I decided to move back to L.A"

"Where are you staying? And your parents, are they here too?" Jade joined them waiting to see how her father would react to the news of Ryder living with them.

"My parents love the city, So I came alone. And Mrs. West offered me a place to stay, So I've been here. I hope that's okay with you?" Jade smirked taking turns glancing at her father then at Ryder.

"I don't know how I feel about that, Are you going to school?"

"Yeah, I'm actually enrolled in Jade's school"

"Hollywood Arts? Why would you go there?" Mr. West asked making Jade roll her eyes.

"Why wouldn't he, It's an AMAZING school" She told her father.

"No offense but isn't studying art a waste of time?"

"No it is not, Studying art is for open minded people something which you clearly aren't" She replied folding her arms across her chest.

"Now Jade, There's no need to get angry, I was just stating my opinion" He sighed but turned back to Ryder "Now that I think about it, with Jayden in college and me always traveling it would seem highly logical to have you stay here. To sort of take care of everyone while I am away"

"Of course!" Ryder nodded.

Jade rolled her eyes "I'm going to my room" She said getting up.

"Jade? Ryder?" They all turned towards the door just as Jade's mom walked in.

"We're in here Elizabeth!" Her father yelled.

"Joseph, Is that you?" Her mother ran into the living room.

"Yeah, I finished up some deals early and took the first flight home" He smiled as she nearly tackled him.

"Oh I missed you so much!" She exclaimed grabbing his face and kissing it all over.

"Liz, the kids are here"

"Oh please! Kids these days know more about this stuff than adults do!" She said finally pulling away "Now, Come on let's go upstairs" She smiled dragging him towards the staircase.

"Looks like I'm staying downstairs for a while" Jade said sitting back down on the couch and turning the t.v on.

"Mind if I join you?" Ryder asked scooting closer to her.

"I do but I'll let you stay"

"Thanks" he replied sarcastically.

"What about Mandee? I thought you were gonna stop by"

"She can wait" He smirked wrapping his arm around Jade and pulling her closer to him.

"Hands off!" She said shoving him as hard as she could.

"I'm trying to bond with you" He laughed wrapping his other arm around her and squeezing her.

"And I'm trying to watch t.v! Would you stop!" She yelled pushing him down so he was laying face down on the couch and sitting on his back "There" She exhaled fixing her hair.

"Oh yeah, I can get used to this" Ryder mumbled and Jade jumped off.

"Alright, I'm going to Cat's"

"Wait! Ryder said grabbing her arm "I was just kidding, Let's watch t.v I promise no more fooling around" Jade gave him a warning look before sitting back down and getting the remote. Ryder sat down next to her and they ended up watching Forensic Files all night.

888888888888888888

"Well aren't you two cute" Jade stirred a little before waking up to her little brother looking at her.

"What are you staring at creep?" She asked.

"Nothing just thought you two looked cute together" He smirked before walking away.

"Look cute together?" Jade turned to her right and saw Ryder fast asleep on her, head in lap, and arms around her legs. "What the hell!" She yelled sitting up and pushing him off.

"Hey!" Ryder rubbed his head sitting up.

"Jade don't say hell!" She heard her mother yell probably from the kitchen.

"Whatever I'm going to go shower" Jade said and Ryder smirked "By myself!"

"Well you're no fun!" Ryder got up.

"Go have fun with Mandee!" She yelled going up the stairs.

"Oh I will!"

888888888888888888

Jade walked over to her closet, Hair still wet from her shower, and began to scanning through her clothing trying to figure out what to wear.

"You should definitely wear this"

Jade almost jumped at the sound of Ryder by her ear but she managed to keep it together "Don't you know how to knock?" She said turning around to look at him.

"Nope" He smiled.

"Ew, I can't wear that!" She said pointing at the skimpy outfit he was holding up.

"Why not?"

"Because it's my moms" Jade answered turning back to her closet.

"Dang!" He said dropping in on the floor.

"Is that all you wanted?" She asked hoping he would leave so she could change.

"I want a lot of things"

"Ugh!" Jade rolled her eyes. "If you're just here to say stupid things get out!"

"Fine, I'll go" Ryder laughed " I just came in to tell you George is here to pick you up for the video shoot"

"I'll be right out" She said as Ryder closed the door behind him.

88888888888888888888888

I know I took forever! but school has been kind of crazy and time consuming x]

I made this chapter a little longer to makeup for the lateness.

Next chapter will be about the video ;) I will try to write it asap!

Don't forget to leave a review! It's much appreciated haha.

Thank you for waiting!

-HeedragonGillian


	13. Chapter 13

Whoa, lots of reviews! I love reading your reviews!

jhenybadefan: I know I want to strangle them too x3 I think you have but I don't care keep telling me lol You're very welcome!

Somebody knows: Beck will find out the next day when the video gets released and a friend shows him the video. Ryder definitely has some sort of feelings for Jade lol As for why Beck and Tori went out for coffee, I don't know. Maybe Beck likes her? I will for sure make Cat and Robbie go on a date :]

Guest 1: Thank you, I am! lol

Guest 2: Thank you! I love Jyder too haha.

4223marilyn: Thanks! I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter.

Namelessfaceless: You're welcome! I know, I'm sorry There are times when I feel like ending the story but then I think about how it felt when stories I liked got put on hiatus so I promise I'll finish this story no matter how long it takes me lol There's definitely gonna be more Jelly Beck! And I was actually thinking about making Mandee a good friend of jade and ryder, what do you think? Yes, I will write about the opening night of Moonlight magic :D Thank you! You're the first person to tell me that, This makes me so happy! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ ◕3◕

bbq: Thank you! I will try to update as soon as I can, Promise.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you keep reading and enjoying my story.

88888888888888888888888

"She'll be down in a minute" Ryder said as he walked back into the living room where George was waiting and sat down next to him. "Hey, you mind if I crash your shoot today?"

George shook his head "Not at all, I was actually going to ask you if you could help out"

"Sure, with what?"

"Well the video's about a girl who leaves her shitty boyfriend for me"

"Let me guess, you want me to be the shitty boyfriend?" Ryder laughed and George nodded.

"Sure, sounds cool"

"What sounds cool?" Mrs. West walked in.

"Nothing" Jade walked up behind her "Lets go" She looked at Ryder and George.

"Go where?"

"Nowhere!"

"Who's your friend, At least introduce me to your new friend" She smiled at George.

Jade rolled her eyes "Mom this is George, George this is my mom"

"Pleasure to meet you George, I know you probably thought I was Jade's older sister but no, I'm her mom"

"If I had a 40 yr old sister" Jade mumbled and Mrs. West glared at her then laughed. "Well, we have to go. Bye!" She said pulling the guys away.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. West!" George called out before the door closed behind them.

"Sorry about that, Just ignore her"

"It's cool" George smiled and reached out to touch her face.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked as he pulled his hand back.

"You had an eyelash on your cheek"

"Oh" Jade stared at him "Thanks"

"Alright! Lets go, people are waiting!" Ryder said grabbing Jades arm and pulling her towards the car.

888888888888888888888

"Are you ready?" Jade looked up from the bathroom mirror as George opened the bathroom door.

"Yeah, just give me a sec" He nodded.

"Okay, Just come out when you're ready" He smiled before walking out just as Ryder came in.

"Excuse me" He said pushing Jade aside to hog the mirror.

"What the hell!" Jade shoved him back.

"Hey! You're gonna wrinkle my shirt" He said before going back to fixing his hair.

"Who cares about your stupid shirt, I need to finish getting ready!"

"So do I!"

"For what, Standing in the background? Move!" She pushed him again and started combing out the hair she had just curled.

"You know what I-"

"Guys! we're gonna start shooting" One of the guys from Georges band came in and told them. Jade fluffed her hair and turned to Ryder.

"There, now you can use the mirror" She said before walking out behind the guy.

"Thanks!" Ryder replied sarcastically and followed them out as well.

"Okay we're going to start with the first scene with Jade and Ryder"

"Jade and Ryder?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, the guy that was supposed to play your boyfriend couldn't make it so I asked Ryder" George said. "Is that Okay?" He asked her with hopeful eyes.

Jade exhaled "Yeah" She said, she had already promised George she would do it . It's just acting right?

"Thanks" George smiled and they started to film.

Jade and Ryder were supposed to be at a party and Ryder starts flirting with another girl while Jade went to go get drinks, She comes back to see Ryder nibbling on the girls ear and she throws the drink at him and walks away. Ryder runs after her and grabs her by the wrists, they argue, he kisses her and she pushes him away. Ryder gets mad and takes off leaving her at the party. After he leaves Jade gets drunk and shows up at Georges house, He lets her in and lets her stay. George lays still next to Jade on his bed, she turned away from the ceiling and looked over at George before reaching out to touch his face, George turned to face her and she moved closer to him and kissed him. He rolls on top of her and they begin making out, Jade pulls his shirt up and he takes it off and throws it off to the side before helping her do the same. They continue to make out until George unzips her jeans and takes them off.

"Cut! Great job guys Lets take 5"

George got off of Jade and walked over to pick up her clothes.

"Lookin' good!" Ryder smirked at Jade and she flipped him off.

"Here, It must be awkward to be in your underwear in front of all these guys" George said handing her the clothes.

"It's not that bad" She said taking the clothes from him and putting her shirt on before slipping into her jeans.

888888888888888888

After filming a few more scenes with George the shoot was finally over and Jade was getting her stuff ready to go.

"Hey! Thanks again for doing this" George smiled.

"No problem" Jade answered.

"I'll send you the link to the video as soon as it's up tomorrow, I guess I'll see you on Monday"

"Yeah, see you Monday" She said before walking out to look for Ryder who was talking to the other girl from the video.

"Jade!" He called her over.

"What?"

"This is Mandee, Mandee this is Jade the girl I went to look for the other day" He said introducing them.

"Hey, you were awesome today" She said and Jade nodded.

"Thanks, I love your shirt" Jade pointed at her Scissoring shirt

"Thanks, I love the scissoring!"

"Me too!" Jade said as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

**From: Sinjin**

**To: Jade**

**Where r u?**

Shit! Jade thought.

**To: Sinjin**

**From: Jade**

**On my way.**

"What's up?" Ryder asked.

"I gotta go to school, I'm doing the lighting for Moonlight Magic"

"Why don't you give her a ride?" Mandee suggested.

"That's okay" Jade said.

"No, yeah come on I'll give you a ride" Ryder looked at Jade and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine"

"I'll see you later yeah?" He turned to look at Mandee.

"Of course" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and Ryder hugged her goodbye before walking out behind Jade. They walked over to his Charger and drove off to Hollywood Arts, After 15 minutes of driving and 5 minutes of looking for a parking space they finally got off and made their way to the black box theatre where Sinjin was already waiting for her outside.

"Put this on" He said handing her and Ryder a t-shirt.

"Why?" She asked.

"They won't let you backstage unless you're wearing one" He said before disappearing behind the curtain. Jade slid the shirt on, on top of her tank top and Ryder did the same, they then walked in backstage only to run into Beck an Tori who seemed to be having a good time.

"Beck, What are you doing back here?" Jade asked.

"Oh I just came by to wish Tori good luck on her first play" Jade frowned "and to look for you of course!" Ryder rolled his eyes. "I didn't know Ryder was helping you do the lighting?"

"You're doing the lighting?" Tori asked.

"Yes" Jade said with an annoyed look on her face.

"That's weird, How come I never saw you at rehearsals?"

"Because I didn't want to be near you" Jade said and Tori crossed her arms.

"Well Ben, if you're done wishing Tori luck you should go find a seat, you're not really allowed back here" Ryder turned to Beck.

"It's Beck!"

"Whatever" Ryder smirked "Come on Jade we have to go set up" Jade nodded as they walked around them. "Good luck" He told Tori.

"Yeah, Break a leg!" Jade smiled.

8888888888888888888888

The plays opening night was a success except for the occasional spot light turning off on Tori. Jade and Ryder had a lot of fun doing the lighting the next night as well.

88888888Monday888888888

"Jade!" Beck called her as he approached her at her locker.

"What?"

"Can you explain to me what the hell this is!" He asked handing her his pearpad with George's bands video on it paused on the part where Jade was making out with him on the bed in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"It's a pearpad Beck" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Very cute, I'm serious Jade! The whole school has seen this, what the hell is this?"

"It's a music video" She answered putting her makeup bag into her locker.

"You're kissing another guy!" he pointed at the screen.

"It's called acting Beck, you of all people should know that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It was a stage kiss, it didn't mean anything. Just like your kiss with Tori didn't mean anything" Jade said slamming her locker shut and walking away.

"Those are two totally different things Jade and you know it!" He yelled but she didn't turn back around.

"I see you saw the video" Beck turned around to see Ryder looking over his shoulder at his pearpad.

"What do you want?" he turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't tell me you're upset? I mean, it was all acting" Ryder draped his arm around becks shoulder "Well, as far as you know" He smirked and Beck smacked his arm away. "Hey man, chill" Ryder laughed at Beck's reaction, He was totally jealous.

"Fuck off!" He said pushing him away before walking out of the building.

888888888888888888888

Yay! I finally updated after 5 years lol jk not really!

Again thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep doing it!

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I tried not to make it short but I was really tired lol (excuses! xD)

Please read &amp; Review!

-HeedragonGillian


	14. Chapter 14

Reviews!

jhenybadefan: Yay! I'm glad you feel that way. I don't know about you but I smell a fight lol

Somebody knows: I think there's too much going on for her to notice. Exactly! He has no right :)

namelessfaceless: You're very welcome :3 I like Mandee too.

8888Monday Morning8888

Beck walked into HA and over to his locker where Andre was already waiting for him.

"What's up?" Beck greeted him as he bent down to open his locker.

"A lot" Andre replied.

"What do you mean?" Beck frowned.

"Haven't you noticed anything weird?" Andre said motioning for him to look around. Beck turned around and noticed a group of students hanging out by the stairs, they were all looking at him and whispering. Some girls even sending him flirty looks as they walked by.

"What's going on?" He said turning back to face Andre.

"Do you have your Pearpad with you?" Andre asked.

"I think so" Beck rummaged through his backpack and pulled it out and handing it to him, Andre took the Pearpad and opened up the Splashface app and typed something into the search bar.

"Here" He said handing it back to Beck "Watch this" Beck tapped the play button on a video called Fall For Me by a band named GATO. He watched as the video started with the band playing and George singing. Then the scene changes to a guy at a party nibbling on a girls ear when his girlfriend walks up to them and throws her drink at him. The guy turns around and Beck notices that the guy in the video is Ryder. "Is that R-"

"Yes! Keep watching" Beck nodded and returned to watching the video, Ryder ran after the girl and grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around. He frowned when he saw the girl was Jade, Ryder and Jade started arguing. Then he forcefully kisses her and she pushes him away, He gets mad and leaves. Beck angrily continues watching as his Girlfriend walks up to a house and George opens the door, then the video goes back to the band playing their instruments and George singing before panning back to George in bed with Jade, they were making out and taking off each others clothes off. Beck, now furious, pauses the video.

"When did this video come out?" Beck asked.

"This morning" Andre replied.

"I'm going to kill Ryder and George!"

Andre shook his head "Chill, I'm sure Jade has an explanation for all of this" He said just as Jade walked into school and went to her locker.

"We'll see" Beck said walking over to her before Andre could stop him "Can you explain to me what the hell this is?" Beck asked handing her his pearpad with the video paused on the part where Jade was making out with George in bed.

"It's a pearpad Beck" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Very cute, I'm serious! Jade the whole school has seen this, what the hell is this?"

"It's a music video" She smiled putting her makeup bag into her locker.

"You're kissing another guy!" Beck pointed at the screen.

"it's called acting Beck, You of all people should know that"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it was a stage kiss and it meant nothing just like your stage kiss with Tori meant nothing" She answered.

"Those are two completely different things and you know it!" Beck said slightly raising his voice.

Jade slammed her locker shut "Whatever" She said walking away.

"Jade we're not done!" Beck yelled but Jade didn't turn back.

"I see you've watched the video, what d'ya think?" Beck turned around to find Ryder looking at his pearpad from over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Don't tell me you're upset, it's just acting" Ryder said draping his arm over Becks shoulder "Well, as far you know" He smirked and Beck smacked his arm away.

"Fuck off!"

"Come on Ben you know I'm just fucking with you" Beck snapped and swung at Ryder.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Beck, my fucking name is Beck!" he said swinging again, Ryder dodged his fist and slammed him against the locker.

"I don't care what your name is!"

"I am so sick and tired of seeing you around my girlfriend!" Beck yelled punching Ryder in the ribs making him flinch.

"You better get used to it Fabio, I'm always gonna be around Jade" Ryder replied grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and punching him in the jaw before Beck kneed him on his side.

"Guys break it up! Chill!" George ran up to them and pulled them apart.

"You!" Beck looked up at George and tackled him to the ground and started punching him. Ryder quickly tried to pry Beck off. Cat, who had just walked in, immediately noticed the fight and panicked. She quickly dialed Jade's number and she picked up after the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Jade, come to your locker now!" Cat yelled into her pink pearpad.

"Why? What's going on?" Jade asked slightly worried after hearing Cat yell.

"Beck, Ryder &amp; George are beating each other up, Hurry!" Jade hung up quickly and ran out of Sikowitz's class. She didn't stop running until she got to the boys, She pulled Ryder off Beck and tore Beck off George and pushed him into the lockers.

"Are you fucking crazy! What the hell is your problem?" Jade yelled as the crowd of students that had formed started booing her for breaking up the fight.

"They're my problem" Beck motioned towards Ryder and George who was sitting on the floor holding his bloody nose.

"Oh my god! What the hell did you do to him?" Jade kneeled down next to him and inspected his face as he pinched his nose to stop the bleeding.

"What's going on here, why aren't you guys in class?" Lane broke through the crowd and immediately frowned "You,you,you and you!" He pointed at them "In my office, NOW!" Beck pushed past Ryder and Ryder gave him a death glare. "That's enough!" Lane said getting in between them and pulling Beck away to his office.

Ryder walked over to George "Hey man, you alright?" He asked helping him up.

"Yeah, thanks" The three of them picked up their things and walked to lanes office.

"Sit down, over there" Lane pointed at the couch on the other side of the room." Fighting on school grounds is unacceptable and calls for suspension, so I want to know exactly how this happened"

"Beck started it" Ryder spoke up and Beck glared at him.

"I did not!"

"Alright! What do you mean by Beck started it?" Lane asked.

"I meant he started the fight, He swung first"

Lane turned to Beck "Is that true?"

Beck rolled his eyes "Well yeah but I only swung because he provoked me!"

"How did he provoke you?"

"He's constantly meddling in my relationship" Ryder scoffed and lane nodded.

"Is this true Jade, Is Ryder meddling in your relationship?"

"Sure he's annoying but if anyone's meddling in our relationship it's Tori"

"Are you serious right now?" Beck shook his head.

"Enough! Beck if your problem is with Ryder why is George here?" Lane turned to George who was still pinching his bloody nose.

"I was just trying to break them apart and Beck tackled me and started punching me" Lane looked at Beck and he looked away, folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay, because there was actual blood shed and I'm pretty sure the principal has found out about this, I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you"

"What?"

"I'm sorry Jade, But violence like this is unacceptable!"

"But George didn't even do anything, he was just trying to break us up!" Ryder sat up "It was this psycho who attacked him" He glared at Beck.

"Shut the hell up!" Beck stood up and lane pulled him back down.

"Enough! You're all suspended, I'm calling your parents right now!" Lane shook his head and turned to Jade. "Can you take George to the nurses office and have him checked out while I wait for your parents to arrive?"

"Sure" She agreed and helped George off the couch, He grunted in pain as they walked out into the hallway. Jade walked George to the nurses office and helped him sit down on a bed. She then walked over the nurses desk only to find a lovely written note stating she had gone to the bathroom and would be back shortly. "Yeah, right!" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Is she there?" George asked from behind the sheet.

"No, she's out probably swallowing children whole" She said and she heard George laugh.

"Ow" Jade sighed and walked over to George.

"I'm sorry" she said cleaning some blood off with a wet paper towel.

"What are you sorry for?" He winced as she got closer to his nose.

"For my idiot boyfriend" She shook her head "Why did you let him hit you? Why didn't you fight back?"

"Because he's your boyfriend, I'd figured you'd get mad" He answered.

"Are you kidding me? You should've kicked his ass!" George laughed again.

"Ow, I'll remember that next time he tries to start something" Jade nodded "How's it look?" He asked pointing at his nose.

"Pretty Gnarly, it's already starting to bruise but it doesn't look broken"

"Awesome" Jade walked over to the nurses little fridge and took out an ice pack and handed it to George.

"Come on let's go back to Lane's office" He nodded and got up.

88888888888888888888

Lane smiled when they walked back in, Beck and Ryder were sitting on opposite sides of the room.

"How's your nose?" Lane asked.

"Not broken" George laughed.

"Good, Your parents should be here any min-"

"Where are my kids!?" Mrs. West barged into Lanes office."Oh my god! Are you okay?" She ran over to Ryder.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ryder chuckled as she inspected his face.

"Mrs. West?" Lane called out but she ignored him and turned to check Jade for anything.

"Mom, I'm fine" Jade said but she continued to lift up her sleeves to check for bruises "MOM I'M FINE!" Jade yelled and Mrs. West finally sat down.

"I need you to sign some paperwork for Jade and Ryder" He said handing her the papers. She nodded and began reading them.

"Okay, Jade and Ryder you guys can go get the rest of your stuff" Ryder got up after Jade and walked out clutching his side. Jade's mom looked at Beck and shook her head "Shame on you Beck!" she said and he put his head down. "Look at your face!" Mrs. West walked over to George and grabbed his face.

"Mr. Oliver!" Lane said as Beck's dad walked in looking really angry.

888888888888888888

Jade walked over to her locker where Cat was pacing frantically.

"Jade! What happened?"

"We got suspended"

"Even you?" Cat asked confused.

"Even me" Jade nodded "I'll call you later, I have to go upstairs to get something from my musical vocals class" Cat smiled.

"Bye" She hugged Jade.

"Bye"

8888888888888888888

"I am so sorry son" Becks father said to George before walking over to Beck and taking a seat next to him.

"Mr. Oliver I need you to sign some papers that state that you are aware of your son's behavior and understand why he's being suspended"

"Okay" He nodded and took the papers from Lane "He's free to go once I sign these?" Mr. Oliver asked.

"Yes" Lane replied and he signed them quickly and handed them back to Lane. "You're free to go"

"Come on Beck, Lets go get your things" Beck stood up and followed his father out of Lanes office and into the hallway. "I'm going to the restroom and when I come out I want your car keys"

"What?"

"You heard me, No car" Mr. oliver walked away to the boys bathroom.

"Looks like little Ben's taking the bus" Ryder chuckled and Beck ignored him and walked over to his locker. "I mean, I'd be happy to give you a ride but usually only Jade rides me, I mean, Rides with me" Ryder laughed and Beck grabbed Ryder by his shirt and slammed him into the lockers.

"Beck!" Mr. Oliver yelled coming out of the bathroom and running over to pull Beck off Ryder. "Get your stuff and go to the car, Now!" Ryder walked away to Lanes office.

88888888888888888888

Wow, I can't believe I actually took a whole month to update -_-"

Well I hope you guys this chapter that was long overdue! I actually wrote this in between classes so I'll try to the same with the next.

Please read and review and let me know what you think!

-HeedragonGillian.


	15. Chapter 15

Reviews!

omg you guys fanfic was giving me such a hard time when i was trying to upload this chapter -_-"

Sombody knows: Idk Lane wasn't there when everything went down, I guess he just assumed Jade did something considering she's kind of aggressive lol.

Gdayshadyrusher: I know! Although I will admit Ryder kind of instigated that fight but Beck kind of deserved Ryder's childish behavior lol.

4223marilyn: haha he is but maybe he's mean to Beck because hes jealous of him? Idk xD

namelessfaceless: Yes! I love George and Ryder as friends and I think I'll keep him around for awhile :] Why did Jade get suspended? Lol that seems to be a popular question but that gets fixed in this chapter so no worries.

guest: I'm sorry I took so long! T_T but it's here! And I'm on break which means I'll be able to update more since I have no social life x]

888888888888888888888

"Come on Beck, Lets go get your things" Beck stood up and followed his father out of Lanes office and into the hallway. "I'm going to the restroom and when I come out I want your car keys"

"What?"

"You heard me, No car" Mr. oliver walked away to the boys bathroom.

"Looks like little Ben's taking the bus" Ryder chuckled and Beck ignored him and walked over to his locker. "I mean, I'd be happy to give you a ride but usually only Jade rides me, I mean, Rides with me" Ryder laughed and Beck grabbed Ryder by his shirt and slammed him into the lockers.

"Beck!" Mr. Oliver yelled coming out of the bathroom and running over to pull Beck off Ryder. "Get your stuff and go to the car, Now!" Ryder walked away to Lanes office.

"Got your stuff?" Lane asked Ryder when he walked in.

"Yes sir" He said taking a seat on the couch.

"Where's Jade?" Ryder shrugged.

"I didn't see her on my way over here" Lane nodded.

"Speaking of Jade, why is she being suspended if she wasn't a part of the fight?" Mrs. West asked.

"She wasn't?" Lane turned to George who shook his head.

"She was the one who pulled Beck off of me" he answered.

"Oh I see,well then let me fix the paperwork and since you weren't really a part of the fight either I'm just going to excuse you from class for the rest of today and tomorrow so you can rest" George thanked Lane "No problem" he replied right as Jade walked in.

"Got my stuff, although I don't know why since I didn't do anything!" she said taking a seat next to Ryder.

"Jade!" gave her a look.

"It's fine" lane laughed " Jade you're not suspended anymore, so you can go back to class"

"Are you kidding me? After everything that happened the least you can do is send me home for the rest of the day, I already missed two periods" Lane rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but you better be here tomorrow!"

"Thank you for everything Lane" Mrs. West said standing up "Come on kids lets go" Ryder got up and patted George on the shoulder.

"see you later man" George smiled and nodded.

"If you need anything call Jade or Ryder, okay?" Jade's mom smiled at George.

"Thanks Mrs. West" She shook her head and shook hands with Lane before walking out.

88888888888888888888

Mrs. West pulled into the driveway and parked. Ryder and Jade got out of the car and walked up the steps to unlock the door. Jade turned the key and pushed the door open "who's there?" Jade heard Damon call out.

"St Mary's boys academy, we're here to pick up a little boy"

"That's not funny!" He said walking out of the kitchen.

Jade smirked "Jadelyn, leave your brother alone!" Mrs. West said walking past them and into the den.

"Hey Ryder, Catch!" Ryder closed the front door and turned around just in time to get hit in the stomach with a football "Tackle football!" Damon yelled as he charged towards Ryder and tackled him to the ground.

"Damon!"Jade yelled.

"What?"

Ryder sat up "No, it's okay" Jade looked at him as he rub his abdomen "I'm fine" He assured her.

"He's fine! Go cut off a dolls head or something!" Damon smirked.

"Great idea, how about I start with you!" She said taking out her scissors and walking towards him.

"Mom!" Damon yelled.

"Jade, leave him alone!" Damon stuck out his tongue and Jade rolled her eyes before walking upstairs to take a nap.

8888888888888888

"I'm fine don't come over"

"But it sounds like you're in pain!"

"Mandee, I'm okay. Just a little sore" Ryder told her.

"Fine! But don't come whining to me to make you feel better!"

"Alright! I'll talk to you later my phone's dying"

"Then plug it in!" Ryder chuckled "I can't find my charger" he said looking around the room.

"ask Jade for hers" Mandee's voice filled the room as Ryder put her on speaker. "She's sleeping" He said looking over at the door. "Just be really quiet". He sighed "Okay, I'll call you back once I plug it in"

"You better! Or I'm coming over"

"Yeah yeah" Ryder hung up and slid his phone into his back pocket as he quietly made his way out into the hallway where he began opening Jade's door slowly. She was lying on her side facing the wall. He checked her desk to see if her charger was plugged in but there was nothing.

"Where is it?" Ryder whispered to himself as he looked around the room until his eyes landed on her bag. He walked over the other side of her bed where the bag was and began looking through it. "Found it!" He pulled the cord out and Jade's phone fell out onto the bed. Ryder grabbed it so he could put it back into the bag when it vibrated in his hand and the screen lit up.

5 missed calls &amp; 10 unread messages from Beck.

Ryder rolled his eyes and deleted everything.

"What are you doing?" Jade mumbled as she sat up.

"I needed to borrow your charger but I didn't want to wake you" He said showing her the cord in his hand. Jade narrowed her eyes at him before nodding. "Okay, but don't lose it!" He smiled and walked back to his room. Jade got up and changed into sweats before plopping down on the bed beside her bag. She slid the bag onto her lap and looked for her phone. "Where is it?" She said setting the bag aside and looking underneath her blanket and pillows.

"Where the hell is my phone?" She frowned.

88888888888888888888

"Mandee you're worrying too much I told you I'm fine!" Ryder said putting her on speaker before so he could take his shirt off. "I'll believe it when I see it!" She said as he walked to his dresser to get some clothes. "Listen I have to shower so I'll call you back in 20 mins" He said walking over to his bed and stopping to look at himself in the mirror. "You just called me!" He looked at the giant bruise that had now gotten darker "Fine! If you wanna talk we can video chat while I'm in the shower"

Ryder slowly touched the bruise and closed his eyes as the pain pulsed near his ribs. "As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass"

"Hey can you call my Pho-Omg! Did Beck do that?" Jade said as she walked in and saw his torso in the mirror.

"I'll call you later" Ryder hung up and slid a random shirt on.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, Trust me it's not as bad as it looks"

"And you let Damon tackle you like that?"

"I told you I'm fine!" Ryder said walking over to his bedside table and plugging in his phone.

"Fine? My mom's gonna have a heart attack if she sees you!"

"She won't, now why did you barge in here?"

Jade sighed "I can't find my phone, can you call It?"

"Sure" Ryder nodded and picked up his phone to dial, 3 rings in they heard vibrating in the room. They both turned towards the dresser where the phone was. "Sorry, I must've accidently taken it with the charger" Ryder hung up and handed her the phone.

"It's okay, thanks" She said taking it and walking back into her room. She turned it on to see if anyone had texted her but there was nothing. Not even from Beck, Jade called him but he didn't answer. "The nerve!" Jade jammed her phone in her back pocket and got her car keys. She was going to go pay Beck a little visit.

8888888888888

Jade pulled into Beck's driveway and parked her car. She walked over to the RV and opened the door.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Jade glared at Beck who was sitting next to Tori on the bed.

"She came to check up on me, something my girlfriend should've done" he answered.

"you're right! It's not like I called you several times before driving all the way over here to see how you were. No, I just stopped by to make sure Tori was here to check up on you"

"You called me? Well you must've called the wrong number because my phone didn't ring besides you've been ignoring my calls all afternoon"

"Whatever Beck"

"I should go" Tori stood up.

"No! Stay and do all the other things girlfriends do considering Beck doesn't have one anymore!" Jade walked out and slammed the door. "Have fun with your Stage kiss!" She yelled before getting into her car and driving back home.

8888888888888888

So sorry I took forever! Lots of time consuming things happened (nothing bad) but I promise I'll make it up to you because I plan on finishing this story! You'll see!

I hope you like this chapter and don't hate me too much for taking my time.

Let me know what you think by reviewing!

-Heedragongillian

p.s if you wanna ask me stuff about anything (including this story) follow me on /gillianzombiies


	16. Chapter 16

Warning! Beck is OOC! Don't hate pls.

Reviews!

Namelessfaceless: That last chapter was for you lol thank you for reminding me to update x)

GdayShadyRusher: There will always be some sort of drama in Beck and Jade's relationship lol

Somebody-knows: Thank you :3

4223marilyn: He's a teenage boy, enough said lol Ryder just doesn't like Beck at all!

888888888888888888

Jade pulled into her driveway with a screech and parked her car. She got out and ran up the steps and opened the door only to slam it behind her.

"What on earth?" Jade's mom walked out of the kitchen as Jade walked by her. "Jade what's w-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" she Yelled before stomping upstairs where she slammed her bedroom door shut and threw herself on the bed.

"What was that about?" Ryder said walking out of the bathroom.

"I have no idea" Mrs. West said walking over to her door and knocking. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Go away!"

"Okay, Your father's taking us to the cinema when he gets off work wanna come?"

"No, Please leave me alone!"

Mrs. West sighed and turned to Ryder "Could you talk to her and see if she's alright?"

He nodded "sure" she smiled and thanked him before walking back downstairs. Ryder walked over to knock on the door but decided to give her some space before talking to her. Instead he went into his room and called Mandee.

88888888888888888888888

"You guys ready?" Jade's dad yelled as he walked in.

"Hell yeah!" Damon yelled walking towards his dad.

"Damon don't say hell!" Mrs. West smacked him playfully. Damon looked at his father and Mr. West nodded.

"Fine"

"So where's Jade?"He asked.

"She's not going, she had a rough day and I think it's best to let her rest" Mrs. West told him.

"Okay, well lets get going!" He smiled as they walked out.

888888888888888888

"If he thinks I'm going to sit around and cry over his stupid face..." Jade mumbled as she threw all of his flannel shirts and v necks into her trash bin. "ugh! The nerve!" She yelled throwing everything that was his around the room.

"Whoa! What's up?" Ryder walked in, a pair of scissors barely missing his arm.

"Nothing, everything's peachy!"

"Well this room tells a different story" he chuckled and Jade rolled her eyes. "I assume by all the flannels that you talked to Beck and things didn't go so well?"

"oh everything was great! I drove to his house to check on him and apologize-"

"Apologize? For what?" Ryder interrupted her.

"For the music video, for causing this stupid fight"

"You didn't do anything wrong, the fight was kind of my fault!"

"Well it doesn't matter because I didn't, when I got there he was with stupid tori!" Jade said turning towards Ryder who looked surprised.

"Oh"

"Yeah and then he had the nerve to-" Jade stopped when she was interrupted by loud honking.

"Come outside Jade! I know you're home!" They both walked over to Jade's window to see Beck parked outside. Jade frowned and ran downstairs to confront him with Ryder following behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jade yelled walking down the front steps and over to Beck.

"**You** cheated on **me** and now you're breaking up with me? Does that make any sense to you?" Beck said getting out of his car and slamming the door.

"I never cheated on you Beck"

"Yeah, Okay" He rolled his eyes.

"So I kissed another guy! Why is it okay for you to kiss other girls but the second I do it you say I'm cheating?"

"Because I was acting!"

"So was I! And then you went and beat up Ryder and George" Jade crossed her arms.

"I was beat up too you know!" Beck yelled.

"Yeah but you kind of deserved it!"

"Fuck you! Only a shit girlfriend would say that"

"At least you don't have to worry about that anymore" Jade said.

"I know It's liberating, Not to have some crazy bitch breathing down my neck the second a girl looks my way. And I imagine it's just as liberating for you too, I mean now you can fuck George or god knows how many other guys openly instead of behind my back" he grinned.

"Wow you must think you're so cool" Ryder walked up.

"I'm not even surprised to see you anymore, Jade must've been extra nice to you to make you feel relevant enough to butt in again"

"Okay" Ryder laughed "Now if you're done with your pathetic attempts to make Jade feel bad about dumping YOU, we'd like to get some sleep" He smiled wrapping his arm around Jade and walking back up the driveway.

"You need it after the beating I gave you!" Beck yelled.

"Goodnight! Put some ice on that jaw!" Ryder waved before closing the front door behind them. They listened as Beck honked a few times before finally driving away.

"Ugh that asshole!" Jade yelled punching a vase her mother had on the table by the door, sending it flying to the floor. Ryder tried to save it but it shattered.

"Yikes" he said looking down at the mess of glass on the floor.

"Shit" Jade cupped her hand, she had cut her hand and had started bleeding a little.

"come on" Ryder grabbed her wrist and lead her to the kitchen, walking over to the sink to rinse her hand. "Does it sting?" He asked.

"A little" She frowned as he turned off the faucet and handed her a paper towel.

"Apply pressure to it"

"I know what to do" Ryder rolled his eyes and took a seat at the island. "He's got some nerve calling me a slut!" Jade spat out randomly "And all because of stupid Tori! Ohhh I just wanna..."She said picking up a fork that was lying on the counter.

"Let's take a deep breath before killing anyone" Ryder stood up and took the fork from her. Jade sighed and leaned her head on Ryder's shoulder.

"Are you gonna cry? Because that would be weird and uncomfortable..." He said looking down at her.

"I'm not gonna cry you idiot! just... hold me" Jade said not looking up at him. Knowing Jade was vulnerable he nodded and held her.

"What the hell!" They both looked up.

"Mom, don't say hell" Damon smirked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh shut up! Jadelyn!" Mrs. West said as she walked into the house and found her vase shattered on the floor. Jade pulled away from Ryder and walked over to her mother.

"It was an accident" She said watching as her mother picked up the broken glass.

"An accident?" Her father asked walking in behind her mother.

"This is a really expensive vase Jade!"

"Was! Was an expensive vase... cuz she broke it" Damon added pointing at Jade who glared at him.

"Damon go upstairs!" Mr. West said making Damon laugh as he walked up the stairs.

"Relax Elizabeth! I tripped and bumped into the table and gravity did it's thing"

"Did you hear her? She said relax Elizabeth..." She said turning to her dad, Jade started backing away when her mom's eye started twitching.

"Honey, calm down. I'll buy you another one" Mr. West rubbed her shoulders.

"Let's go upstairs" Ryder told Jade.

"Yeah, I'll take care of this" Her father nodded.

"Goodnight" Ryder said before taking Jade upstairs.

888888888888

"That was intense" Ryder said sitting down on Jade's bed.

"She'll get over it, Now get out. I'ma go to sleep"

"Alright then geez... Are you okay?" He said getting up.

"I'm fine I just need to sleep, you should too" She said poking his rib making his body flinch slightly.

"Nah I'm good, I think I'll go see Mandee for a bit" Jade nodded.

"Tell her I said Hi"

"Sure" He said closing Jade's door behind him.

888888 15 mins later 8888888

After Ryder parked his bike outside he climbed in through Mandee's window. Her room was dark and he could barely make out her body laying on the bed. He took his shoes and jacket off before climbing in next to her.

"Took you long enough"

"You're no fun!" He laughed and sat up.

"I heard your motorcycle dumbass" She said getting up to turn the light on. "Let me see your body"

"Straight to the point, I like that"

"You know what I mean" She said walking over to Ryder.

"Mandee, I told you I'm fine. George got the worst part trust me" He said pulling her onto his lap. "Besides it takes more than a few punches to take a tough guy like me down"

"Yeah okay" She rolled her eyes. "How's Jade?"

"I'm not quite sure, She broke up with Beck but he didn't take it too well"

"What do you mean?" Mandee asked.

"Beck showed up at the house to talk shit, and after he left Jade got so mad that she broke a vase" Ryder sighed "She cut her hand so I took her to the kitchen to clean it up a bit"

"Wow"

"Then she asked me to hold her..." He said looking up at Mandee.

"Did she cry?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"No, she didn't do anything. She just wanted me to hold her" Ryder answered.

"She'll be okay" she said hugging him. "She's got her friends and you"

"Yeah" he smiled.

"Let's get some sleep" Mandee said giving him a quick kiss.

"Whoa, who said anything about sleep?" Ryder smirked.

88888888888888888

I know there was lots of OOC but it had to happen lol

Hope you liked this chapter.

Let me know what you think by leaving a review Also can we talk about SEX&amp;DRUGS&amp;ROCK&amp;ROLL? Liz didn't come out a lot in the first episode but I can already tell it's gonna rock my tits off xD

Read &amp; review 3

-Heedragongillian.


	17. Chapter 17

Reviews :)

4223marilyn: We haven't seen the last of Beck being an asshole lol

Bajor10: Thank you :3 I want them together too.

Somebodyknows: Beck is Beck haha and he will :]

Namelessfaceless: Haha yeah I was wondering where you went xD

88888888888888888

Mr. West poured himself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the table next to Damon, who was scarfing down pancakes and bacon.

"Jesus son, breathe" He chuckled and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I am" Mr. West shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Where are my car keys?" Jade walked in.

"Good morning" He smiled "Breakfast?"

"No, I'm not hungry. Have you seen my car keys?" She asked running a hand through her hair. Her dad stood up and walked toward her. "Jade" He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"What?"

"You're grounded" Jade frowned and opened her mouth to ask why. "For breaking your mother's vase"

"How the hell am I supposed to get to school?"

"Language" Damon yelled and Jade glared at him.

"Walk, get a ride or take the bus. You know not everyone your age has a car" He said sitting back down at the table.

"Ryder got suspended from school for fighting, how come he gets to drive his car and motorcycle?"

"Ryder isn't my child" He answered taking another sip of coffee.

"How's that fair?"

"Life's not fair!" Damon yelled again but this time Jade walked over and drenched his pancakes in syrup. "Mmm thanks, I like it sticky!" Jade raised her fist.

"Enough!" Mr. West pointed at them "Walk, Ride or Bus you choose"

"Ugggghhhhh!" Jade walked out of the kitchen. "Have a good day at school!" She heard her dad yell before she walked outside. She took out her phone and called Cat.

"Hello? Cat, can you give me a ride to school?"

888888888888888888888

"So after you guys went home, you broke up with Beck and got grounded?" Cat asked Jade who was leaning against the bathroom sink as she washed her hands.

"Yeah, Can you believe it?" Jade shook her head.

"I can't believe Beck did that, It doesn't sound like him" Cat frowned turning off the water and grabbing a paper towel.

"I know that's what bugs me the most. I don't know why he's being an asshole all of a sudden"

"I don't know, guys are so confusing" Cat giggled throwing away her paper towel. Just then, the bathroom door swung open and Tori walked in and walked back out as soon as she saw Jade.

"I guess she's keeping her distance"

"Good! I can't stand seeing her, I just wanna punch the cheekbones off her face!" Jade scowled and Cat shook the image out of her head.

"Graphic, Maybe you need a distraction?" She looked up at Jade.

"A distraction? Like what?" Jade asked.

"Hmm well Robbie mentioned a playwriting contest earlier, he said the winner gets a spot in summer program that helps you get into the film school of your choice" The redhead explained and her best friend smiled.

"That sounds like the perfect distraction"

8888888 AT JET BREW 8888888888

"How you feeling?" Ryder asked George as they took a seat to wait for their drinks.

"Sore as hell" He laughed "Who knew that little guy had it in him"

"He don't got shit!" Ryder crossed his legs casually.

"Have you seen him?" George asked and Ryder sighed.

"Yeah, he came over last night to try and start shit again"

"Really? Why?"

"Apparently he was butthurt because Jade dumped him" He answered looking over his shoulder at the baristas making their drinks.

"Oh wow" George looked at Ryder "That must've been a fun" He shook his head.

"Speaking of fun, I hope you don't mind but I told Mandee to meet us here. You remember her right?"

"Girl with purple hair?"  
"Yeah, kind of like your nose but darker" Ryder smiled.

"hahaha! Funny"

"George?" The guys looked back "2 black coffees for George!" The barista yelled.

"I'll get them" Ryder stood up. "Okay, I'ma go to the bathroom" George said getting up as well and Ryder nodded.

"George?"The barista asked when he approached.

"Yup" She smiled and handed him the coffees

"Here you go, have a nice day"

"Thank you" Ryder said taking the coffees. He turned to walk back to the table and accidently bumped into somebody, crushing the cups of hot coffee. "Fuck!" He yelled once he felt the hot liquid burn his chest. "Sorry, I wasn't looking" He said bending down to pick the cups off the floor.

"Sorry? Are you fucking kidding me? You did that on purpose!"

"No I didn't!" Ryder stood up and quickly rolled his eyes when he realized he had bumped into Beck.

"I already broke up with Jade, Why are you still starting shit?" Beck said squeezing the coffee out of his shirt.

"Relax, you're not _that _important. It was an accident" Ryder said walking over to throw away the cups and get some napkins.

"Yeah, right! You fucking ruined my shirt!"

"Here you big baby!"Ryder shoved a handful of napkins into Becks chest, Beck frowned and shoved them back at Ryder.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem?" Ryder pushed him away.

"You, you're my fucking problem! You're always fucking shit up, Jade and I were fine until you came along!"

"You're the one who messed up with Jade, so don't try to pin this on me. You're the asshole!"

"Jade didn't even care about the kiss until you brought it up!" Beck yelled.

"Are you fucking stupid? Of course she cared, any girl who has a boyfriend cares if he kisses another girl!" Ryder laughed at how stupid Beck sounded.

"Why can't you ever just mind your own fucking business!" Beck raised his voice in frustration before tackling Ryder into the ground and punching him.

"Jade is my business!" Ryder grunted as he used his strength to flip them over to where he was the one on top throwing punches. He swung as hard as he could and hit Beck's face.

"Go get security!" One of the managers yelled at a barista, who ran out right away.

George walked out of the bathroom just as Mandee walked into Jetbrew. "Hey!" George greeted her and she smiled.

"What's going on?" She asked pointing at the crowd of people gathered by the registers. George shrugged.

"I don't know, I just came out of the bathroom" Mandee nodded walking over to get a closer look.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled dropping her purse and running over to the guys."What are you doing?" She said grabbing Ryder's shirt in an attempt to pull him away. George ran to separate them even though the last time hadn't ended so well. "Stop! They're calling security" Mandee tried again.

"I'm not done!" Ryder yelled continuing to puch Beck.

"Ryder stop!" Mandee yelled again.

"Come on" George said wrapping his arms around Ryders torso and pulling him off Beck. "Let's go" He told him patting him on the back. Ryder wiped the sweat off his face with the sleeve of his jacket. Beck glared at him as he wiped his bloody lip.

"Is that all you've got?" He chuckled.

"For you, yeah!" Mandee kicked him before taking hold of Ryder's arm.

"Stay the hell away from Jade!" Ryder warned him before walking out with George and Mandee.

"Dude, I was only gone for 5 minutes. What the hell happened?" George asked as they walked over to the mall food court and sat down.

"I'll be back, I'ma go get you some ice" Mandee said before walking over to Dingo Burger.

"I went to go get the coffees and I accidently bumped into Beck and he started talking shit again"

"Here" Mandee came back and handed Ryder a rag filled with ice to put on his jaw.

"Thanks"

"So you punched him?" George asked as Ryder pressed the rag onto his face.

"No, he tackled me and then I punched him" Mandee shook her head.

"What the hell is his problem?" George shrugged, just then his phone vibrated. He looked at the screen and then slid the phone back into his pocket.

"I gotta go guys, I'll see you later" He smiled.

"Bye!" Mandee waved as he started walking away.

"Try to stay out of trouble!" He yelled at Ryder before walking out the mall entrance.

"Are you a masochist or something?" Mandee said turning back to Ryder.

"Depends on who's inflicting the pain" Ryder answered with a smirk.

"I was kidding you idiot!" She said gently pressing on the make-shift ice pack. "Ow!" He flinched.

"Wow you must really like her huh?" Ryder frowned confused, not knowing who she was talking about.

"Who?" Mandee rolled her eyes.

"Jade" He smiled.

"Of course I like her, I've known her since I was a kid"

"No! I meant it's so obvious you have feelings for her"

"What?" Ryder laughed looking at Mandee like she was crazy.

"Don't give me that look Ry, you know what I'm talking about" She sat down across from him. "You got into two fights with her boyfriend alrea-"

"-ex boyfriend!" She smiled at his sudden interuption.

"Ex- boyfriend, whatever! Not many guys would do that, hell I can't even get you to hold a door open for me"

"You've got hands!"

"Shut up!" She smacked him.

"I was kidding!" Ryder rubbed his chest, he thought about what Mandee was saying. Does he really have feelings for Jade? Maybe... he does. "What does it matter anyway it's not like she feels the same way"

"You don't know that!"

"What're you trying to say?" He asked putting the rag of ice down.

"I'm trying to tell you to stop being a little bitch and find out whether she likes you back or not!" Ryder laughed and nodded agreeing with her. The only way to find out is if he tells Jade. But what about Mandee? What about them?

"What about us?" He asked making her laugh.

"What about us? You and I both know that we are nothing more than just great friends" Ryder chuckled "Besides your friend George is looking really good, He's the one in the band right?"

"Yeah, I can put in a good word for you" Mandee rolled her eyes.

"Thanks" Just then Ryder's phone went off.

"Hello?" Ryder laughed "Okay, I'm leaving now" He said before hanging up.

"Who was that?"

"Jade's mom, she wants me to come home because my mom came to see me"

"Aww, you're gonna go see your mommy?" Mandee smiled.

"Yes I am" He stood up "Need a ride home?"

"No thanks, I think I'll stay and shop for a few hours"

"Okay have fun!" Ryder hugged her and kissed her goodbye on the cheek "I'll call you later" He said before walking out the front entrance and towards the parking lot.

8888888888888888888

Ryder walked into the house throwing his keys into the key bowl. He then made his way into the kitchen where Jade was eating a sandwich "How was school?" He asked walking over to the fridge and taking out a root beer.

"Lame"

"Don't worry I'll be back in a few days" He smirked.

"I love how easily you can make thing about yourself"

"It's part of my charm" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Mhmm, By the way is it me or has your jaw gotten worse?" She pointed at his face.

"Actually, I may or may not have gotten into a small altercation with Beck at jetbrew this morning, is this ham and swiss?" He said picking up her sandwich and taking a bite.

"What?" Ryder shoved the rest of the sandwich into his mouth.

"Sorry. Can't talk with my mouth full" he said pointing at his mouth.

Jade frowned "Well then spit it out!" She yelled walking over and grabbing his face.

"Oh it's so nice to see you two kids play around like old times!" Ryder's mom said walking into the kitchen. Ryder swallowed the food.

"Mom!" He smiled.

"I'm sorry but we were kind of in the middle of something"

"Jade!" Mrs West shot her a look and Jade shrugged.

"It can wait" Ryder turned to Jade.

"Mio principe! I missed you so much, gosh you look even more handsome then when I last saw you! Come here so I can hug you" Mrs. Daniels couldn't stop smiling.

"Well at least now I know why he has such a big ego!" Jade said leaning on the counter. Ryder hesitantly turned all the way around to face his mother, hoping she wouldn't notice his swollen jaw and the bruise that was forming on it.

"With a face like that how could he- Oh my god what happened to your face!" She ran up to him to take a closer look.

"Ryder what happened? You were totally fine and unharmed when you left this morning" Mrs. West said with a nervous laugh and Jade shook her head.

"I got into a fight at the mall today but I'm fine"

"Today?" Jade's mom frowned.

"Yes mother, today" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Amore mio just look at your hands!" Mrs. Daniels ran her little fingers over his bruised and bloody knuckles.

"Mom, I'm fine" He hugged her.

"Okay" She hugged him back "I saw you drive up in a motorcycle, did you not like the car I got you?"

"No mom, the charger is perfect"

"Must be nice to be an only child" Jade mumbled and her mother glared at her.

"So are you guys moving back now?" Ryder asked pulling away from the hug.

"Not yet, I just came to see you. I missed my handsome man!" She smiled.

"So dad's not here?" He frowned.

"No, but he sends you all his love" She said taking something out of her purse "And this" Mrs. Daniels handed him a little box wrapped in black paper.

"What is it?" Ryder asked.

"Open it!"

Jade rolled her eyes "Are more gifts really necessary?" Ryder opened the box and pulled out a key.

"Mom, this is insane, I don't need another car" He said handing the box back to her.

"It's not a car" She shook her head "It's a key to a loft in downtown" She smiled.

"You got me my own place?" His face lit up.

"Where's my loft mom?"

"Upstairs!" Mrs. West smiled and Jade scowled.

"Your father and I felt really bad for bothering Elizabeth with your stay so we decided to get you your own place, Just until we move back out"

"Oh it was no bother! Ryder was a delight" Jade's mom smiled.

"Were we in the same house?"

"Jade you're so funny! You've grown into such a beautiful young lady! I love the teal in your hair, it brings out your eyes" Mrs. Daniels smiled.

"Thank you, now that I agree with"

"Oh! And before I forget, your moving in tomorrow so have your stuff ready and Ryder you still have to check in with Elizabeth every once in a while so I know you're alive, okay?"

"Okay, thanks mom" He hugged her again before dangling the key in front of Jade's face.

"Now let's celebrate with some wine!" yelled.

"I second that!" laughed.

"Okay Ryder and I will go get the wine" Jade said grabbing Ryder's wrist and pulling him along "Come on!"

"They are so cute together" Ryders mom said and Mrs. West nodded in agreement.

88888888888888

"So you wanna celebrate in private" Ryder grinned.

"No! I dragged you here so you could tell me what happened at JetBrew this morning" She said crossing her arms.

"Oh, well you're no fun!"

"Come on!"

"Okay" Ryder put his hands up "I was at Jetbrew with George and Mandee and I got up to get out coffees when I bumped into Beck, the coffees spilled and he freaked out and tackled me to the ground and I defended myself"

"What the hell? … Is he okay?" Jade asked looking at Ryders knuckles.

"I don't know, Why do you care anyway?" Ryder frowned.

"I don't know" She sighed.

"Well you shouldn't" He said before walking down the hallway and towards the study.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked following him.

"To get the wine, remember?" He kept walking and Jade had to power walk to catch up to him.

"Can you hold on a second?"

"What kind do they like?" He asked opening the wine cabinet.

"Why are you mad?" Jade asked closing the cabinet door.

"I'm not mad" He replied opening them up again and setting a bottle on the desk.

"Oh yeah, tell that to your face!" She said slamming the cabinet shut again.

"I'm not mad okay? I'm just frustrated and annoyed that you still care about Beck even after all the shit he pulled" He said slightly raising his voice.

"I know! I'm frustrated and annoyed with myself too but he was my boyfriend for 3 years, he put up with me for 3 years! What other guy's gonna do that? I don't know if I'll ever have that again"

"Of course you will! You're insanely beautiful, smart and talented, any guy would be crazy not to want you" He smiled and Jade rolled her eyes, leaning against the desk.

"How do you know that?"

Ryder stood in front of her "Because... I want you"

Jade looked up shocked not knowing if he was kidding or not. "What?" She asked studying his face for any sign of sarcasm. Ryder rested his hands on either side of her on the desk and leaned down, Jade could feel his breath on her forehead.

"I want you" He repeated before pressing his lips to hers. It took Jade a few seconds to process what was happening and how stiff she was. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, she didn't know why but her brain kept telling her to do it.

"Hello? Where's the wine?" They heard Jade's mom yell as she walked down the hall. They pulled away from each other, knocking over the bottle of wine causing it to shatter on the floor.

"No!" Mrs. West ran in

"You're really on roll this week huh? First mom's vase and now her wine, Yikes!" Damon said as he casually walked by.

"You really are" Mrs. West said picking up the remnants of her bottle.

"No! It was my fault, I knocked it over by accident. Sorry" Ryder said and Jade's mom sighed.

"It's okay"

"I'll go get the mop" Jade said looking at Ryder before walking out. He sighed as she left and then knelt down to help Mrs. West.

"What happened here?" Ryder's mom came in.

"A mess" Mrs. West replied.

88888888888888888888888888

Hey! I made this chapter extra long to make up for the tardiness

I hope you liked it! As always,

Please read &amp; review and let me know what you think!

Was it cheesy? Was it lame? Haha help me out here!

-Heedragongillian


	18. Chapter 18

Reviewssss :]

Somebody knows: Whyy Thank Yuh! Lol Yeah, Mandee started noticing when Ryder left their date to go look for Jade.

4223marilyn: Omgee you're thee best haha Thanks :3 That was a good joke lol I have some ideas about what's going to happen with Beck but I'm still unsure if it will be TOO much you know?

Guest: Yay I'm glad you liked it and I am trying mah bestest to update faster, I'm a work in progress.

Thanks to those who reviewed! You guys are hilarious, don't be afraid to pm suggestions for this story or if you wanna help me figure out what happens next.

88888888888888888888888888

After they cleaned up the mess Mrs. Daniels drove Ryder to go check out his new loft.

"So how was living with Elizabeth?" His mom asked turning on her turn signal. Ryder was still thinking about the kiss. He couldn't believe he had finally made a move. He was more worried about Jade, Did she feel anything? Did he cross a line? Regardless of what his mind was telling him Jade had kissed him back. It took her a few seconds but she had kissed him back. Was it possible for her to feel the same way?

"Ryder!" He blinked at the sound of his mother yelling his name.

"Yeah?" He turned and looked at her.

"I've been talking to you for 5 minutes, are you alright?" She asked stopping at a red light.

"Oh sorry, Yeah I'm fine" he smiled.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing"

"Ryder" She narrowed her eyes at him as the light turned green.

"Fine" He rolled his eyes "I'm just thinking about someone okay?"

"A girl?" Ryder chuckled and looked away "Does this girl have anything to do with that bruise on your face?" She pointed at it.

"Maybe" He replied and his mother sighed.

"You shouldn't be fighting, I don't want you to get hurt" His mom said pulling into a parking lot.

"I know" Ryder smiled unbuckling his seatbelt as his mother got out.

"Alright let's go take a look at your new place" She said closing the car door and running over to Ryder and squeezing him.

88888888888888888888888888888

"You are beyond grounded!"

"Why? It was an accident" Jade said sitting on the counter.

"That was a very expensive bottle of wine Jadelyn!" said placing her hands on her hips.

"Then how about you stop buying expensive things?"

"Get your butt off my countertop! And how about you stop breaking my expensive things!"

"What is going on in here?" Jade's dad walked in.

"She broke a bottle of Petrus, Pomerol Joseph! She just keeps breaking my things"

"Honey relax, I'm sure it was an accident. Right Jade?" He said turning to her.

"Exactly!" Jade nodded.

"See it was an accident" He smiled rubbing her shoulders.

"But that was my good wine!" She pouted and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Am I still grounded?"

"Yes!"

"No, you're not. You can go to your room now" He said and Jade hopped off the counter.

"Thank you" She said walking out of the kitchen.

"Joseph!"

"I know!"

"Clearly you do not know! Do you know how expensive that wine is?"

"Honey It's just wine, relax." He hugged her.

"That's not the point" She gasped and Mr. West laughed.

88888888888888888888

Jade closed her bedroom door shut and sat down on her bed. She took out her pearphone and called Cat who answered after a few rings.

"Hi!"

"Hi Cat, can you come over?"

"Umm hold on" Jade waited listening to the background noise coming from Cat's house. "Yeah, be there in 10!"

"Okay thanks" Jade smiled before hanging up. She walked around the room picking any piece of clothing that was lying around her bedroom floor and throwing it in her closet. After she finished tidying up her room she sat back down on her bed waiting for Cat to come over. Her room was quiet, too quiet. She couldn't help but think about the kiss. An hour ago all she could think about was Beck but now she could barely picture his face. It was as if Ryder had temporarily erased Beck from her mind. She kissed him back and she wasn't sure why. Did she like him? Was it possible for those feeling to come back up again?

"No, it was just a kiss" She told herself. Ryder was with Mandee, she was probably just overthinking things. "But he said he wanted me" She said as the image of him leaning down to tell her came into mind.

"Knock knock!" Jade jumped slightly at the sound of Cat's voice.

"That was fast" She said as Cat placed her purse on Jade's desk and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"I got a ride from my brother" She giggled.

"So... some stuff happened today"

"You mean the fight?" Cat asked and Jade frowned.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Someone posted it on splashface"

"What? It's on splashface?" Cat nodded getting up and walking over to her purse. She took out her pink pearpad and opened up the splashface app. "Here" She said handing Jade the tablet. Jade watched as Beck tackled Ryder onto the ground and Ryder punched Beck. A few minutes into the fight she saw Mandee and George come in and break it up.

"God, why is Beck such an idiot!"

"I don't know" Cat shrugged "But I heard his parents weren't happy about it"

"I bet" Jade replied.

"They're sending him with his grandparents in Canada for a few days"

"Really? Well at least I don't have to worry about him fighting with Ryder" She rolled her eyes "How do you know by the way?" Jade asked Cat who smiled nervously.

"I heard it from … Tori"

"What? You talked to her?" Jade frowned.

"Was I not supposed to?"

"No" She sighed "You can talk to whomever you want"

"I'm sorry" Cat apologized.

"No, it's okay" Jade couldn't believe that Beck was hanging around Tori but that was beside the point. She other things to worry about. Things like kissing Ryder. "Cat can I ask you something?"

"Sure" She smiled.

"What would you do if a boy told you he wanted to be with you and then kissed you?" Jade asked looking Cat in the eye hoping she could help her sort out her thoughts a bit.

"Hmm well If I liked him back I would make him my boyfriend" She giggled "Why?"

"Okay" Jade sighed "If I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even your giraffe!"

"Whoa" She gulped "Okay I promise, what is it?"

"Ryder told me he wanted to be with me and then kissed me" Cat gasped "And I kissed him back"

"When?" Cat asked.

"A few hours ago" Jade answered rubbing circles on her temples. "And I don't know what to do".

Cat sighed. "Do you still have feelings for Beck?" She asked.

"Of course I do, we just broke up. But now Ryder is all I can think about and it's driving me crazy!"

"Hmm well if you can't stop thinking about him, that must mean something right?" Cat looked at her.

"I don't know" Jade shrugged. " I'm not sure if my brain is going crazy because it's in shock or because I like him too"

"Where's Ryder now?"

"He left with his mom to go check out his new apartment" Cat looked surprised. "Yeah, he's moving out"

"Well the only way to figure out what's going on in your head is to talk to him about it"

"Ugh! I guess you're right"

888888888888888888

The next morning, after Cat had gone home, Jade had woken up still thinking about the kiss. "I have to talk to him" She sighed, getting up and opening her bedroom door and slowly making her way over to "Ryder's room". She gently pushed the door opened and found Ryder sitting on the floor zipping up his suitcase.

"Oh hey!" He looked up and smiled.

"You're already packing?" Jade frowned.

"I'm already packed, This is my last suitcase"

"Oh"

"What's up?" He asked and Jade looked at him confused as to why he was acting so calm. As if yesterday hadn't happened.

"Can we talk..." Ryder nodded. "...About the kiss?"

"Oh" Ryder got up off the floor. "Listen, I'm sorry I got carried away. I know you still care a lot about Beck, so let's just pretend it didn't happen okay?"

"No" Jade shook her head. " I can't. You kissed me and told me you wanted to be with me, How can I act like nothing happened?" Ryder sighed. "Something definitely happened. I can't stop thinking about it, about you". Ryder looked at her trying to figure what she was saying. "Of ourse I still have some feeling for Beck but now I feel something for you too"

"You do?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"Yeah" She nodded.

"So what happens next?"

"I think, I need some time to sort out my feelings" She replied.

"Okay, Take the time you need. I'll be around when you're ready" He smiled picking up a piece of paper from his dresser and handing it to her.

"What's this?" She looked at the numbers and letters scribbled on it.

"My new address. Come find me when you know" Jade nodded. "Well I've got to go" He said leaning in for a hug. "I'll see you around" Jade smiled and hugged him back. "Bye" She said walking out into the hall with him.

8888 Ryder's loft 8888

"I did it, I finally did it!"

"Did what? What the hell are you talking about?" Mandee asked.

"I told Jade and I Kissed her" He smiled as he told Mandee over the phone.

"Wow look at you Ryder Daniels!" She giggled over the phone. "So, what happened?"

"Not much really, She said she needed time to sort out her feelings and I plan to give it to her"

"Dang you must be a bad kisser!"

"Excuse me? I never heard you complaining!"

"That's because I did most of the work!"

"Whatever!" He laughed.

"I'm kidding! You're not the only one that can joke around you know?"

"Yeah but I'm the only one that's actually funny!"

"Mhmm okay..."

"Anyways! She also said she couldn't stop thinking about me and that she definitely felt something for me"

"Whoa" Mandee replied.

"Yeah, guess I am a good kisser after all"

"Shut up! Well I hope everything works out for you Ry!"

"Thanks I hope so too"

"Well I have to go, I have a hot date tonight"

"Of course you do, I'll talk to you later then"

"Okay, Bye Ry I love you!"

"Bye, love you too!" Ryder replied before hanging up. He felt very fortunate to have met Mandee and to have a friend like her. He wouldn't have made a move on Jade had she not pushed him to. Now all Jade needed was time and he had plenty of it. "All that's left to do is wait" He told himself.

888888888888888888

Yo! How's it going?

Honestly I feel a little iffy about this chapter.

But I wanted to update faster for ya'll so

Just let me know in thee reviews what you think!

I really appreciate it.

Thanks! :3

Please read and Review!

-HeedragonGillian.


	19. Chapter 19

Reviewwwwwsss :3

There's only two of you but two is better than none! Haha btw I just turned 20 and I feel extremely old because I am no longer a teen ◡︿◡ ANYWAYS! Lol

Somebody knows: Of course I included Cat! I consider her a very good friend to Jade :] I kind of wish I had a friend like Cat *le sigh*

4223marilyn: Yay! I'm glad you liked it and I know, The next few chapters are gonna make Jade's decision really easy ◠﹏◠

888888888888888888888

"So what did you tell him?"

"That I needed time to sort out my feelings, which is true" Jade said picking up a fry and dipping it in ketchup before eating it.

"How do you plan to do that?" Cat asked doing the same with her fries.

"Ugh! I don't know and it's pissing me off" She took a sip of her coffee before angrily setting the cup down on the lunch table.

"Maybe if you clear your mind it will come to you..." Jade looked at Cat letting her know through her facial expression that she had no idea how to clear her mind "Maybe you need a distraction?" The redhead offered.

"Yeah, Maybe I do need a distraction but what?" She asked dipping another fry.

"Hmmm... Oh I know!" She squealed before unzipping her backpack and pulling out her pearpad.

"Well what is it?" Jade said impatiently.

"Robbie sent me a flyer for a playwriting competition" She scrolled through her messages. "Here it is!" She smiled handing it Jade. She took the pearpad and skimmed through the flyer.

"Dude this is perfect! The winner gets a paid admission to a prestigious summer film Program"

"You can totally do that!" Cat yelled.

"Yes I can!" Jade smiled.

88888888888888888888

"I wonder if Jade knows... Did someone tell her by now?" Beck thought as he picked up his luggage and sat down to wait for his grandparents to pick him up." I wonder if she's really mad..." He said taking out his phone and opening up his messages not sure if he should text her and let her know where he was, I mean it's not like they were together anymore and he needed to but he wondered if she still cared.

He knew he had messed things up with Jade bad and that Ryder was definitely trying to move in on his girl and as much as he wanted to be with Jade something inside of him kept reminding him of Tori. It's like he'd be walking down the street and he'd see a billboard for a new play in town or a musical and his mind would go back to video of her performing at the showcase. Beck sighed, He didn't know what to do. He never thought this would happen. He thought Jade and him were meant to be together for the long run but shit happens. He kissed Tori and Jade took it to another level and cheated on him (or so he thinks). But he wasn't going to let Ryder have her, hell no!

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

**I'm not sure if you heard by now but I'm in Vancouver. **

He hit the send button and waited. The screen told him she had read the text but he got nothing. No typing or anything. She just didn't respond and Beck rolled his eyes.

"Why do I even try?" He said shoving his phone back into his pocket.

8888888888888888888

"Okay well I'm going to go think of an idea for my play" Jade stood up and threw the remnants of her food away. "I'll call you when I figure it out"

"Kay Kay!" The redhead waved "Bye!" She smiled as Jade walked away and disappeared into the blackbox theater.

"Hey Cat!" Cat turned around to see Tori coming up with a tray of food.

"Oh hey Tori..." She replied as the brunette sat down.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked popping her container of salad open before pouring a cup of dressing over it.

"Well Robbie is taking care of Rex, Andre is probably in the music room and Jade just left" She answered eating another fry.

"I see. What happened to Rex?" Tori asked eating a forkful of salad.

"Robbie said he went to a Prom in North Ridge and that he wasn't feeling so good"

"Ew North Ridge, I wonder what he did over there" She shook her head. "By the way when's our Prom?"

Cat giggled "We don't have a prom silly!"

"Awww why not?"

"I don't know" Cat shrugged finishing up her fries.

"Well we should have one!"

"I guess that would be fun" Cat said throwing away her trash.

"I'll make it happen you'll see!" Tori smiled.

888888888888888

"I've got it!"

"What is it?" Cat asked anxiously.

"My play is gonna be called Clowns Don't Bounce!" She slammed the freshly printed script onto a table before taking a seat.

"Shhhh!" The librarian shushed them as she stamped paperwork behind her desk.

Jade glared at her.

"Clowns don't bounce?" Cat asked picking up the script.

"No they don't" Jade laughed "Mr. Faulkner read it and said it was definitely a strong piece and that I could easily get a spot in that summer program".

"Wow really?" Cat smiled.

"Yupp now all that's left to do is find my actor and some props and of course a place to showcase it"

"Maybe I can help you find some props, My brother knows a guy that has access to some stuff"

"Really? That would be awesome!" Jade said tearing a piece of paper out of her notebook and scribbling down some things "Think he can get me this?" She handed the paper to Cat.

"Let me text him" She took the paper and took a picture of the list and sent It to her brother. "Why not have it at the black box theater?" Cat asked.

"Because the stage is too small. I need a more open place"

"Hmm... what about the Asphalt Café?" Cat suggested and Jade grinned.

"That's actually perfect! I just need to go reserve the venue!"

"Miss West if you are not going to follow the rules and continue to disrespect me I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave" The librarian spoke up from her desk giving Jade a dirty look.

"What rules? They only rules I see on the wall are No eating and No drinking. Do you see me eating or drinking?" Jade sat up.

"Miss West I-"

"No I'm not. Therefore I am not breaking the rules so you cannot ask me to leave" She said, the student in the library started to whisper and some even took out their phones.

"As the person who is in charge and runs this place, I reserve the right to ask anyone to leave. So please leave immediately" The librarian raised her voice and Jade stared daggers at her.

"Oh yeah, well I reserve the right to shove my f-"

"Oh my god Jade would you look at the time we have to go to class now. Bye ms. Fitch!" George covered her mouth and dragged her out of the library that was now filled with laughter.

"What the hell?" Jade stomped away wiping her mouth.

"Are you trying to get yourself expelled?" George laughed.

"No, I was trying to put her in her place! I mean who does she think she is?"

"The librarian?" George answered and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Jade!" They both turned around just as Cat was walking out with Jade's stuff. "You forgot your bag and script.

"Thanks" Jade slung her bag onto her shoulder and took the script.

"Script?" George asked "For what class?"

"It's not for a class" She replied.

"It's for a playwriting contest" Cat answered.

"Really? You entered a playwriting contest?"

"Yeah, the winner gets into this cool summer film program"

"Wow nice" George nodded.

"Oh! My brother said he can get you the stuff"

"Awesome! Now all I need is a venue and an actor"

"Mind if I audition?" He offered "I've been looking for something to do and all the other plays have been casted".

"Not at all, here you can read the script and tell what you think" Jade said handing him the papers.

"Cool. So what venue were you thinking about showcasing it at?"

"Asphalt café, I just need to reserve it for next weekend"

"Then you should go talk to Sikowitz"

"Why?" Cat asked.

"Because he's the head of student activities" He smiled and Cat giggled.

"I'm gonna go do that now then!"

"Mind If we join you?" George asked and Jade shook her head "Okay" They wall walked over to Sikowitz's class and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Jade pushed the door open and walked in but Sikowitz wasn't in the class.

"Sikowitz?" George called out.

"Yes" He swung down from the ceiling scaring the living bejeezus out of them.

"Why are you hanging upside down?" Jade asked slightly irritated.

"Why are you han- oh nevermind I already went through this. What do you want?"

"I need to reserve the asphalt café this weekend for my play"

"And I care because?"

"You're the head of student activities I can't reserve it without your consent"

"Oh right!" He jumped down and got closer to her face "You can't!"

"Why not?" Jade frowned.

"Because someone already reserved it" Cat and George looked at each other before turning back to Sikowitz and Jade.

"Who?" Jade asked and Cat slowly started backing away.

"Tori... Vega" Sikowitz said before running towards the window and ducking out.

"Ugh!" Jade kicked the nearest chair. She was so mad, everything had already fallen into place. Everything was going so well until of course Tori fucking Vega had to ruin it. But she wasn't going to let her get away with it. She walked over to Sikowitz's podium and looked through his papers until she found the one she was looking for. "Prome? I'll give you your stupid prome!" She said before storming out of the classroom.

"Yikes" George shook his head "This does not look good"

"No it does not"

88888888888888888

Hey! Don't hate, this chapter is just here to introduce prome and what's gonna go down.

It's not the best and it's not very long but yeah the next one will be better I promise!

Read and review and let me know what you think!

-Hedragongillian.


	20. Chapter 20

Reviewwwwssss (Dances like maniac) x]

Somebody Knows: It was cancelled :[ I don't know will she? Stay tuned to find out! Lol jk

Gdayshadyrusher: Hahaha thanks I feel ya! I have a feeling you're gonna hate them more as the next few chapters come out... Just sayin... :p

Nyiko Ndlovu-Maswanganyi (cool name, what does it mean?) : Me too! I always felt that nobody cared enough about Jade's play. Like she probably worked hard on it for them just be like "It's fine, Prome Is more important" Anyways haha thank you for reading my story and I'm glad you like it! :D

888888888888888

"Ugh that stupid Vega!" Jade yelled as she walked up to Tori's locker and angrily started punching it. By the time George and Cat had caught up to her Tori's locker had already been dented in reading "mke n sne".

"Oh my gosh!" Cat gasped "Look!" She told George pointing at Jade's hand which was bleeding as she kept hitting the locker.

"Jade!" George ran up to her and pulled her away from it.

"Ugh I wish it was her face!" She yelled.

"Calm down" He said grabbing her shoulders "Breathe" George tried to calm her down and Jade listened she took in deep breaths and let them out. "Come on let's get out of here before anyone sees us" He said and Cat nodded. Luckily everyone, except them of course, was in class and there was no one around to witness anything.

The three of them walked out onto the Asphalt café where they took a seat at a table.

"How's your hand?" Cat asked with a worried look on her face.

"Numb" Jade answered "I mean I can feel it throbbing but It doesn't hurt"

"Not yet anyway" George said taking a water bottle out of his backpack and opening it. "We have to clean it" He said taking Jade's hand and pouring water over it to rinse the blood off it.

"I'm just so mad" Jade exhaled "This was the first time I've been so excited to do something since Beck and I broke up and everything was going so well"

"I know" Cat nodded scooting closer to Jade and wrapping her arms around her in hopes of comforting her.

"I'm sorry" George sighed.

"It's fine" Jade shook her head "I'm not letting her get away with it"

"You're gonna get Prome cancelled?" Cat looked up.

"No. She can have her prome" Jade smirked "I'm just going to make a little more memorable"

"Oh boy" George said getting up "I'ma go get some napkins for your hand"

8888888888888888888888

"Hey guys! Get your tickets to Hollywood Art's very first Prome!" Tori walked down the hallway handing out flyers. "Tickets are now available at the ASB office!" She smiled placing the rest of her flyers underneath the semesters play roster. She then started making her way to her locker.

"Oh my god!" She said as she saw all her stuff splattered on the ground and her locker door horribly deformed. "What happened to my locker?" She said bending down to pick up her belongings.

Jade, who was standing at her locker only a few feet away, laughed at the sight of Tori freaking out. She slammed her locker shut and walked over to her. "Oh my god what happened?" She asked pulling down her sleeve to hide her hand.

"I don't know! I just got here and it was like this"

"What kind of mean person would do such a thing?" Jade shook her head "Well I hope you find out who did it!"

"Thanks" Tori smiled "I hope there's no hard feelings between us after well, you know"

"Hard feelings? Why no!" Jade pulled out a flyer she had made for her play before she had to cancel it and handed it to Tori "Hey you should check out my play!"

"Cool thanks! I will" She said taking the flyer.

Jade turned around and rolled her eyes walking away towards the parking lot.

888888888888888

Her phone kept vibrating and she knew it was Beck but she didn't know if she should answer. She was still mad at Beck for all the horrible things he said about her but she still wasn't sure if she wanted to end things with Beck for good. They had been together for so long, They had practically lived together at some point and they had even joked about what it would be like once they got married. But on the other hand there was Ryder. He made her feel something she hadn't felt with Beck in a really long time. She had known him all her life, he knew more about her then Cat did. She never told anyone but Ryder had been her first kiss. It had happened 6 years ago the night before he left for New York. Jade sighed. She was stuck having to choose between two guys and she was leaning towards one.

"Hello?" Beck's voice came through the speaker of her phone. "Jade? Did you actually pick up?" Jade didn't answer, she didn't know what to say. "I'm so happy you finally answered. Listen, I'm sorry for the way things went down between us. I screwed up, I know that and I just want you to know that I didn't mean any of the horrible things I said to you that day. I was angry and I was hurt and I know that's no excuse but I love you and I hope that when I come back we can put this all behind us and give us one more chance"

"I... Don't know" Jade finally spoke as Beck's words sank into her brain.

"Just think about it, Okay babe?" Beck said.

"Okay" Jade said before hanging up. "I shouldn't have answered" Jade thought. It had made her decision much harder.

8888888888888

"Come on Cat! Can't you do me this one favor?" Jade pleaded an attempt to convince her best friend to join the "Prome" decorating committee so she could have access to Tori's stupid plans in order to sabotage them.

"Why?" The redhead asked stroking her stuffed giraffe.

"Because you're my best friend and I've never asked you to do anything before" Jade answered putting her Theatre Tech textbook into her locker.

"But you always ask me to do stuff" Jade slammed her locker shut. "Well... since you asked nicely" Jade smirked. "But!" Cat lifted up her giraffe "You have to go Prome dress shopping with me!"

Jade's smirk turned into a scowl pretty quickly "Fine!" Cat giggled "And stop calling it a 'Prome' That's stupid! Just call it prom!" She said before walking over to a nearby trash bin to throw away her empty coffee cup. "Text me the info once you've got it!" Jade turned to Cat before walking away towards the library. She walked in and made her way over to the computer station. After Jade logged in she opened up the web browser and went to Samslist (craigslist lol) and clicked on the category that read Party Entertainment. She scrolled through of lame acts until she stumbled upon one titled "Doug the Diaper Guy" Jade clicked on the name and a hideous picture of a man in diaper. She checked the ratings and smiled when she saw all of them were negative and exactly what she was looking for. She took out her phone and dialed the number that was on the screen and waited for someone to pick up.

"What?" The person answered.

"Hi is this Doug?" Jade asked.

"Miss West!" The librarian stood up from her desk ready for round 2.

"Sit down! I'm taking it outside!" Jade rolled her eyes as she closed the browser and walked out into the hallway. "Hello?" Jade asked again to see if the man was still there.

"What do you want?" The man asked.

"I'm organizing a high school prom and I wanted to know if Doug the Diaper Guy was available?"

"Did you say a high school prom?"

"Yes!" Jade answered.

"Yeah. He's available"

"Great" Jade smirked.

88888888888888888

After 3 long hours of torture or as Cat liked to call it "Dress shopping" Jae had finally gotten home.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. West asked as Jade walked in.

"Out" She replied.

"You missed dinner!" Mrs. West frowned when Jade shrugged. Her eyes widened when she noticed the shopping bags she was carrying. "Oooh did you go shopping? What did you buy?"

"A hideous dress"

"You bought a dress!" Her face lit up as Jade nodded. "What for? Let me see!" She said yanking the bags from Jade's hands and taking them over to the couch.

"It's for Prom"

"Prom? You're going to prom? Who asked you?"

"Okay relax! I'm the one going not you!" She said taking the bags back and walking away.

"How rude!"

"I'm going to my room now!" She smiled before walking up the stairs. "Fuck!" Jade whispered as her hand started throbbing again. It was a miracle that her mother hadn't noticed. Jade lifted her arm to look at hoping that it looked much better than it had this morning.

"That is one ugly hand!" Jade quickly hid her hand and looked up.

"Ryder? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised but happy to see him.

"I forgot a couple of things but that's irrelevant, What happened to your hand?" He asked grabbing her arm and carefully lifting it.

"Nothing"

"That hardly looks like nothing" Ryder said gently putting it back down.

"I'd rather not talk about it" She replied

"Okay" Ryder nodded "I guess I'll see you around" He smiled before walking away.

"Yeah" Jade sighed.

"Oh wait!" Ryder said making Jade turn back around. "This stupis prom thing, are you going?"

"Yeah"

"I meant, are you going with anyone?" He asked and Jade shook her head. "Would you maybe... want to go with me?"

"Umm..." Jade thought about it.

"As friends! If you want..." Ryder said hoping she wouldn't say no.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Jade smiled and Ryder's heart started beating faster.

"I'll see you then" He smiled before disappearing down the stairs. Jade mentally slapped herself for smiling too much but was genuinely happy that Ryder had asked. Maybe prom wasn't going to be so bad, especially with all the extra work she was putting in to make it an unforgettable night.

888888888888888888

Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will finally be Prome!

And lots of stuff will happen! There may or may no be a fight happening in the next chapter or the one after :D You'll have to read to find out hahaha

Anyways! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! I always reply :]

-HeedragonGillian


	21. Chapter 21

Reviewwwsss! :DDD

Sia Morgan: Wow lol Don't worry something is going to happen in this chapter just not as intense but great suggestion! I like the part of her having learn to trust guys again, very intriguing! :]

Somebody knows: Why thank you! :3 And not Quite! I haven't written much about it but In this story Cat and Robbie are dating lol I know I suck for not addressing it at all xD I like them as a couple. Yes! Tori is going to announce Jade and Doug as king and queen out of spite that is the one this I am following from the prome episode but I added some other little things too. Sorry for the paragraph response lol x]

GdayShadyRusher: I like their friendships. Don't worry too much I promise nothing too crazy will happen :]

Nyiko Ndlovu-Maswanganyl: Yes, Tori does need to watch herself lol and That would be an insanely hilarious plot twist, Mrs. Diaper guy x] That's a very cool name, very unique! :3

guest#!: Hahaha yes! Jyder! :]

guest#2: Really? Thanks :3 Hahaha I know. I don't always update the fastest, Sorry x]

guest#3: I know I'm sorry lol There's a lot that's going on in this chapter and I had to make sure it all made sense before I uploaded it x]

888888888888888

"Alright!"

"Hold on! Just let me tighten it a bit more" Mrs. West said pulling on the laces of Jade's corset.

"That's enough!" Jade gasped before stepping away from her mother "Jesus mom! Are you trying to crush my ribcage?" Mrs. West rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic! I just wanted to make sure you looked perfect" She smiled just as her dad walked in.

"Great!" Jade rolled her eyes as she loosened the laces on her corset.

"And she does! Honey you look beautiful" Mr. West smiled.

"Oh stop it!" Her mother blushed.

"I was talking about Jade but you look good too!" He laughed.

"Yikes! Is it Halloween already?" Damon smirked as he walked in."What a sad waste of makeup" He shook his head.

"Get out of my room Buttwipe!"

"Make me you witch!"

"Hey! Stop it! There's no need for that kind of language in my house" Mrs. West yelled. "Damon what do you want?"

"I just came in to tell Jadelyn that her stupid friends are here" Jade grabbed a pillow off her bed and threw towards Damon,barely missing him.

"Ha! You missed!"

"Enough! Both of you grow up! Let's go downstairs, your mother wants to take pictures before you go" He turned to Jade who groaned.

She rubbed her temples before exiting her room and walking down the stairs.

"Wow" Ryder said as Jade walked over to him "You almost look as good as I do" He laughed and Jade rolled her eyes. "I see you opted for gloves" He said taking her hand and sliding on the corsage. "How's your hand?"

"It's gotten better but it's still sore"

"You look so pretty!" Cat said walking over in her pink dress giving Jade a hug "I am so excited!"

"Thanks. I can tell" Jade laughed "You look really cute tonight" She said hugging her back.

"She does doesn't she" Robbie came up behind her with a grin on his face. Cat giggled and wrapped her arm around his.

"Wow you look hot!" Jade turned around just as Mandee was walking over in a silver and black gown.

"Mandee! You look hot too" Jade laughed "Did Ryder ask you too?" She asked but Mandee shook her head.

"I'm here with George" She smiled.

"Alright! Everyone get together! I need pictures before you go!" Mrs. West said as she walked in with her camera. "I want one of all of you together first!" Jade glared at her mother. "Don't give me that look and get closer together!" Everyone stood next to their date and smiled. As soon as the camera flash went off they all turned towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going? We aren't done here!" Mrs. West frowned. "I want one of each of the pairs, now come on Cat and Robbie you're up first!"

"Yay!" Cat clapped before taking Robbie's hand and pulling him towards the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled as Cat held his hands in place, just above her belly button.

"So cute!" Jade's mom said before taking the picture. "Come on now you two!" She motioned for George and Mandee to come over. They walked over and George place one hand on her waist and the other on her hip. Mandee smiled leaning back onto him.

"Alright!" She said taking the picture and checking to see if it had come out good. "Wow Mandee your hair color shows up nice in pictures" She smiled.

"Thanks"

"I'm sure that's not the only thing" Damon said as he walked in, Winking at Mandee.

"Ew" Jade said and Mr. West came up behind him and smacked him slightly on the back.

"Ow"

"Go to your room please" He said and Damon laughed before going up the stairs.

"Now my Jadey" She smiled and Jade groaned walking over and waiting for Ryder. "Okay pose for the picture!" Her mother told them and Ryder not exactly sure whether he should put his arm around Jade, who was just glaring at her mother. "Come on Jade!" Jade wrapped her arms around Ryder's torso and smiled.

"Awwww" She said before unleashing a set of flashes.

"Ugghhh my life is slowly slipping away!" Jade groaned.

"Honey I think that's enough" Mr. West said walking up behind her and taking the camera.

"No but I just need a few more" She said trying to get the camera back.

"Elizabeth sweetie, the car is waiting outside to take them to prom" He looked up and smiled at everyone before turning back to her "Let it go" He laughed pulling the camera back "You kids go on ahead! Don't want to be late"

"Thanks dad" Jade smirked at her mother who glared at her father.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. &amp; Mrs. West!" Everyone said making they're wait out to the car. Jade's dad had rented a classic car to take them to prom. Cat almost squealed when they got into the car, she was so excited but not quite as excited as Jade. She couldn't wait to arrive to start sabotaging Tori's stupid prome.

"That's not creepy at all" Jade looked up at Ryder.

"What?"

"You smirking to yourself, Are you plotting something?" He asked and Jade rolled her eyes.

"What would I be plotting?"

"From the looks of it you were probably planning to take me somewhere after prom and take my v-card" He joked.

"Please! That card was maxed out a long time ago" Jade laughed.

"You don't know that"

"Yes, yes I do! I walked in on you remember?" Jade shook her head.

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that" He chuckled.

8888888888888888888

Prom had started out as a great night with people dancing and enjoying themselves, maybe a little too much. Tori looked around and noticed the students were acting odd. They were all overly excited, yelling and some girls even falling a couple of times. None of them letting go of their cups. They all seemed to be loving the punch. Tori frowned and made her way over to drink station and poured herself a cup of punch. She took a sip and as soon as the strong bitter taste hit her mouth she spit it out. Someone had spiked the punch.

"Get down from that table this instant!" Tori put the cup down and turned towards the crowd of students. One of the guys from the soccer team was dancing on top of a table slowly undressing himself as Mr. Faulkner desperately tried to get him down.

Jade had walked in just in to see the show begin. Ryder walked in behind her along with the others.

"What the hell?" He said squinting to see if he recognized the guy taking his belt off on the table.

"Let's go find a table" Jade smirked.

"Miss Vega!" Tori closed her eyes and turned around.

"Yes?"

"A word" The principle said with a stern look on his face and Tori gulped. She followed Helen to a corner of the asphalt café. "Is this the magical night you-"

"HEY WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MUSIC!"

"PUT THE MUSIC BACK ON!"

Both Tori and Helen turned their attention back on the dance floor that was now full of angry buzzed teenagers.

"Excuse me" Tori said before walking over to the DJ who had started to pack up his equipment. "What are you doing? Put the music back on!"

"Can't" The DJ said continuing to pack up his stuff.

"What do you mean you can't I paid for the whole night!" Tori argued.

"No, you didn't" He said finally looking up. "You paid for 2 hours and those 2 hours are done" He smiled. "Now If you don't mind I have another gig to get to" He said handing Tori a piece of paper before picking up his equipment and walking away. Tori unfolded the paper, it was a receipt that stated that she had indeed paid him for 2 hours.

"I could've sworn I paid for the whole night" She frowned just as Andre walked up.

"Where's the DJ going?" He asked.

"To his next gig!" Andre looked confused. "Apparently I only paid him to DJ for 2 hours"

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't! I paid him for the whole night!" Tori groaned.

"Well then I guess now is not a good time to tell you the live band isn't showing up..." Andre said carefully and Tori's jaw dropped.

"W-what?" Tori stuttered "They're not showing up?" She asked.

"I called and they said that you called and canceled and now they're fully booked" Tori started pacing impatiently "We'll figure something out" Andre tried calming her down.

"Yeah, it's not that bad"

"I'll go see if I can get some music going" Andre said and Tori nodded walking over to punch table again and pouring herself a drink and downing it. She sighed as the punch left a burning sensation in her throat.

Jade laughed looking over at Tori, knowing she was probably freaking out And the night was still young.

"You're doing it again" Ryder said.

"What? I can't have fun?" She turned to him and Ryder rolled his eyes.

"What's up with this prom? There's no music" Mandee said looking around.

"Yeah I wonder what's up?" Ryder said turning to look at Jade who smiled and shrugged.

"Look! Here comes Andre!" Robbie pointed towards him. Andre made his way over to their table and walked over to George.

"George is the rest of your band here?" He asked.

"I think so, why?" He replied.

"We're having a little trouble with the music, Do you guys mind playing a few songs?" Andre asked."Please"

"Sure, But we need instruments" George answered.

"I'm sure we can borrow some from the school"

"Alright, let me find the guys" He turned to Mandee "Do you mind?" He asked.

"Not at all! I've been dying to see you play" She smiled and George did too.

"Thanks man!" Andre patted him on the back.

"No problem" George said returning the gesture before disappearing into the crowd of students to find the rest of his band. Andre walked up on the stage and turned on the mic.

"Everyone please be patient we will have a live band playing in a few minutes" He said looking at the crowd and smiling once they stopped yelling and began cheering. He turned off the Mic and went to get instruments.

Within 20 minutes all the borrowed instruments were ready on stage and George and his band were getting ready to play. George grabbed the mic and cleared his throat. "Hollywood Arts! We are GATO!" (George and the others lol) Jake counted off to 3 and began drumming the crowd of students began dancing as the band began their set.

"They sound really good" Cat smiled and Robbie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah they do, come on guys let's go dance!" Mandee said getting up and walking over to the front of the crowd and she began jumping and dancing. Robbie and Cat followed behind her. Ryder stood up and grabbed Jade's hand "Come on" He smiled and Jade followed. They made their way onto the dance floor and Ryder started dancing like a goof trying to get Jade to have fun "Come on!" He nudged her and she rolled her eyes before giving in and dancing along with him.

Tori smiled, she was grateful that George and his band saved the dance and now that she got a good look at him, he wasn't bad looking at all! "I wonder who he came with?" She asked herself quietly.

"What?" Tori turned around and muttered out a "nothing" when she saw it was Andre. "They sound great huh?" He asked and Tori nodded.

"They do, Thanks for helping me get the music going again" She smiled. Just as she was starting to dance along to the music a giant man in a diaper walked in with a little man carrying a boombox. "Oh my god!" Andre frowned.

"What?" He asked and tori pointed at the pair making their way over to the middle of the dance floor. "What is that?"

"I don't know but I'm about to find out" She said walking over to the two who were now dancing. "You!" She called out to the man.

"Me?" He said pointing at himself while dancing which apparently made Cat giggle uncontrollably.

Ryder smirked at the sight of the two men and turned to look at Jade "So that's why you were so smiley" Jade shook her head.

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Sure you don't" He rolled his eyes "I'll be back I gotta go take a waz" he told Jade before walking back into the school.

"Yes you!" Tori yelled "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I'm Doug the diaper guy! And I am here to entertain and I ain't leaving here til I get paid!" He smiled a creepy grin before continuing to dance.

"What? Paid? But I didn't hire you!" Tori was so confused, he wasn't leaving until he got paid? She had to pay this guy? "I think you got the wrong school"

"Is this Hollywood Arts?" Tori nodded "Then I'm at the right place now go away!"

"Excuse yo-" Just as Tori was going to tell this guy off the lights went out. "What's going on? Did the power go out?" She asked but all she heard was the sound of students whispering. "Hello?" Just then one of the screens turned on and started displaying disturbing images of really creepy clowns laughing and blood spattering on walls and floors.

The students started freaking out and some even screamed. Tori was freaking out, she didn't know what to do so she ran to Sinjin who was at the food table. "Sinjin!" He turned around and spit out the food he was eating into his hand and wiped it on the tablecloth. "Ew gross" Tori said under her breath. "Sinjin can you take that thing off, Please!" Sinjin looked up at the monitor and back at Tori "I'm on it!" He said before running off.

Tori sighed turning her attention back at the students "Everyone please calm down, we are working on getting the lights back on so the band can continue playing so just be patient!" She yelled and just as the students were started to calm down something fell from balcony of the asphalt café and splattered all over Tori. "What was that?" She asked not being able to see clearly due to the lack of light. She felt it on her face and wiped it off when the light suddenly came back on and the video turned off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A student screamed and all the others seemed mortified. It was a dummy dressed as a clown and what had splattered all over her was fake blood. Once the students started to realize it was a prank they started taking pictures and some even started to gather their stuff afraid of what the next prank would be.

"Oh my god Jade! You were right clowns don't bounce!" Cat giggled and that triggered a flood of images to Tori's brain. The day she was passing out flyers, the day her locker was vandalized. Jade.

-Flashback-

"Oh my god what happened?"

"I don't know! It was like this when I got here"

"What kind of mean person would do such a thing?" Jade shook her head "Well I hope you find whoever did this"

"Thanks" Tori smiled "I hope there's no hard feeling between us after well, you know"

"Hard feeling? Why no!" Jade said taking out a flyer from her backpack and handing it to Tori "Hey you should come check out my play!"

Those last words kept playing over and over again in her mind as she tried to remember what was written on the flyer.

An **ORIGINAL** play by **Jade West**

**CLOWNS DON'T BOUNCE!**

This **Saturday** the **Asphalt Café.**

Tori searched for her face in the crowd, she was smiling, laughing even. She had planned this. Tori looked down at Jade's hand. She was wearing gloves. Not long gloves that go up to her elbow but short gloves that only go up to her wrist. It was her, she had damaged her locker. Tori was angry but managed to keep her cool. "Everyone please don't leave!" She pleaded but the students just shook their heads and continued gathering their things. "At least wait until I announce the King and Queen!" She tried once more and this time they listened. They all walked back to the stage.

"Alright everyone! Your King and Queen are..." She looked around and glared at Jade once her eyes landed on her. "Jade West and Doug the diaper guy!" She smirked as everyone clapped.

"What? No! Don't touch me!" Jade yelled swatting at the girls who were trying to put the crown on her.

"Oh yeah!" Doug said emerging out of the crowd with his crown already on. "King and Queen!" He smirked before lifting Jade up and Carrying her away.

"Gross! Put me down!" Jade yelled before disappearing into the Blackbox theatre.

8888888888888888888888888

Hey I hope you liked this chapter! The next one will finally have Jade's decision! Omg lol

Please read &amp; continue reviewing!

Sorry for the SUPER late update I know I suck so many horrible things right now lol but these past months have been hell for me and time just wasn't my friend. Again I am so sorry.


	22. Chapter 22

Reviewwwwsss :3 whooo!

Nyiko Ndlovu-Maswanganyi: Haha no that's not weird, I am kind of curious myself x) Jade's mom is a lil wacky lol Thank yuh~ I am so happy you like reading my story :]

Somebody Knows: Yes! I love Cabbie and ...Marge? I didn't really think Mandy and George's ship name out x] Oh well!

Gothic Ray: I am working on it lol but thanks for reading, I hope you continue reading and liking this story :)

Jane : We shall see ;) btw I noticed the "Malfoy" in your username, are you perhaps a HP fan?

88888888888888888888888

After King and Queen had been announced Lane walked up to the stage. "Alright everyone, prom's over! Please return home safely" The students groaned but followed Lanes orders. Lane cleared his throat before turning to Tori. "What happened Tori? Tonight was a disaster, We entrusted you with the responsibility of organizing Hollywood Arts' first prom because we thought you could handle it" He told her.

"Lane I-"

"Clearly we were wrong" He said shaking his head "I want you to clean all of this up" Tori sighed but nodded "We will discuss the consequences of tonight Monday morning" Lane said before walking off the stage.

"Awh man!" Tori pouted.

"Don't worry we'll help you clean up" Andre said nodding over to George and his band.

"Thanks" She smiled.

"Whoa who's we?" Mandee looked at Andre. Ryder had told her some things about Tori and she wasn't very fond of her. Andre turned to look at them.

"Come on guys!" He pleaded, Mandee looked at George.

"Fine, we'll stay" He sighed giving Mandy an apologetic look.

"Great!" Tori smiled at George before turning back to Mandee "You can go get cleaning supplies from the janitors closet.

"I'll show you where you can go!" Mandee said in her head before forcing a smile on her face and turning to George. "Cool, come on"

"Not George!" Tori laughed grabbing his wrist "I need him and Andre for some heavy lifting"

"Fine" Mandee glared at Tori as she let go of Georges hand "I'll go".

"I'll wait for you here" George smiled at Mandee.

"Come on George!" Tori pulled on his arm dragging him away to the back of the stage. Mandee sighed and walked off to the inside of the school.

88888888888888888

"Put me down asshole!" Jade yelled punching Doug in the back as he carried her over to the Blackbox theater stage.

"Shut up already!" Doug yelled throwing her down on the stage floor while his friend locked the door. He straddled Jade to keep her from moving too much.

"Get the fuck off me lardass!" Jade yelled using her free hands to try to push him off.

"Now why would I do that?" He smirked.

88888888888888888

"Stupid bitch" Mandee muttered under her breath as she tried to close the janitor's closet door with her elbow without dropping all the cleaning supplies she had in her hands. "Shit!" Mandee said as the stuff fell.

"Need a hand?" Mandee looked up to see Ryder walking out of the restroom with his tux jacket slung over his shoulder.

"You sure you're not too cool to help me?" Mandee smirked gesturing to his jacket.

"Shut up" He laughed before bending down to help her pick up the stuff. "So why are you getting cleaning supplies?" Ryder asked.

"Prom's over and we're staying to help clean up" Mandee answered.

"You're helping clean up?"

"I'm doing it for George alright I hate that li-"

"Shhh" Ryder shushed her and Mandee frowned.

"What?" She whispered.

"I hear something ..." He said putting the stuff down and slowly walking down the hall following the sound.

"Where are you going?" Mandee whisper yelled before getting up and following him.

"I think it's coming from the theater" Ryder answered walking over to the theater door and pressing his ear against it motioning for Mandee to do the same.

88888888888888888888

"Let's get this off" Doug smirked, his hands clawing at the straps on Jade's dress. Jade smacked his hands away and punched him in the face. "Just stay still!" He growled at her.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna let you put your disgusting sausage fingers on me!" She yelled continuing to hit him.

"Joe! Get over her and grab her hands!" Doug yelled at the boombox guy, who just nodded and ran over to pin Jade's arms down with his knees. "Now we're talking!" Doug grinned tearing her dress exposing her Black bra.

"Get off!" Jade screamed as they tore her dress and laughed.

"Jade?" A voice coming from behind the door said.

"Shit" Doug muttered under his breath "Don't say a word" He glared at Jade.

"Jade is that you? Are you in there? It's me Ryder!"

"I'm in here, get this creep off me!" Jade yelled back, Immediately getting smacked across the face.

"I told you not to say a word!"

"Hold on Jade!" Ryder yelled taking a few steps back before ramming his shoulder into the door trying to open it. He did it again but it didn't open. Mandee took her heels off and joined Ryder after his third attempt the door flung open. Jade was being pinned down with her dress torn. Ryder saw red. He dropped his Jacket on the floor and charged towards Doug knocking him off Jade and punching him. Mandee grabbed one of her High heels and charged at the other guy.

"Get off of her!" She yelled Stabbing him with her heel. The guy shielded his face with his hands before running out, leaving Doug behind. Mandee helped Jade up. "Are you okay?" Jade nodded touching her throbbing lip.

"Bitch hit me in the face" She said as the remnants of her dress pooled around her ankles.

Mandee walked over to pick up Ryder's jacket "Here" She said placing it around Jade's shoulders. "Let's go clean your face" she lead Jade out.

"What's going on?" Mandee looked up to see George walking down the hallway. He looked at Jade who was wearing Ryder's jacket and a bloody lip.

"I'll explain later just go get Ryder before he kills that guy!" She said pointing towards the theatre, George nodded and ran into the theatre as Mandee took Jade into the girls washroom.

"Ryder?" George called out as he ran in "Ryder!" He yelled once he saw him on top of a bloody man beating the crap out of him. He quickly ran over to him and tried to pull him off. "Ryder stop! You're gonna kill him!" He yelled.

"Good!" George started to realize what had happened once he saw what looked like Jade's dress on the floor beside them.

"Come on! We gotta get Jade out of here!" It was as if as soon as George mentioned Jade's name Ryder finally snapped out of it.

"Jade!" He yelled getting off of Doug and looking around the theatre. "Where is she?"

"Mandee took her to the washroom" George answered, Ryder looked at him before running out of the theater and into the hallway. George followed behind him.

Ryder knocked on the washroom door before walking in slowly "Are you okay?" He asked walking over to Jade.

"Ryder?" Jade said looking at his bloody knuckles.

"I'll leave you two alone" Mandee said before she walked out. Ryder inspected Jade, her hair and makeup were all messed up and she was wearing his jacket. He remembered seeing her gown on the floor of the theater. He gently ran his thumb over her swollen lip. "Did he..."

"No" Jade shook her head "You were just in time" Ryder sighed in relief before embracing her. "Your hands..." Jade pulled away and grabbed his wrist.

"I'm fine, Let's get you home" Ryder walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"No, I can't go home like this" Jade said holding the Jacket closed with her left hand.

"Then you won't" he told her as he dried his hands with a paper towel and threw it in the trash bin. "You can stay at my place"

"Can I?" She asked and Ryder nodded as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and shook it off before handing it to her. He stood there in a black tank top as Jade walked into a stall and put the shirt on under the jacket. "Thanks" She said as she walked out.

Ryder and Jade walked out of the washroom and out into the hallway where George and Mandee were waiting for them.

"Is everything okay?" George asked.

"Yeah" Jade answered tugging Ryder's shirt down.

"Here" George said shrugging off his jacket and tying it around Jades waist. Mandee looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks" Jade said adjusting the jacket so it covered both the front and back. "Where's Cat and Robbie?" She asked.

"I told them to take a cab home" Mandee replied "You guys can take the car back, we'll take a cab too" Ryder nodded.

"Okay, We're gonna go now but I'll see you guys tomorrow" He said hugging Mandee and patting George on the back.

"If you need anything let me know" Mandee said hugging Jade before Ryder grabbed her hand and walked her out to the car. After they walked out Mandee turned back to George. "That was really sweet of you" She smiled at him again before leaning up and kissing him.

8888888888888888888888888

"This is it" Ryder said swinging the door open. Everything in Ryder's loft was either Black, grey or white, Not that Jade minded but you could definitely tell how spoiled Ryder was. "Make yourself at home" He smiled closing the door behind them.

"I'm sure that's not the first time you've said that" Jade smirked trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Actually, you're the first girl that's been here"

"Really? Wow"

"Don't sound so shocked" He told her as she took off his jacket. Ryder walked up a small spiral of stairs that lead to his bedroom. He walked over to his closet and picked out some clothes that would fit Jade before walking back down the stairs. "Here, the bathroom's over there if you wanna use it"

"Okay" She nodded taking the clothes and walking into the bathroom, she locked the door before unbuttoning Ryder's dress shirt and taking it off. She slid her black underwear off and stepped into the shower.

While Jade was in the bathroom Ryder was making coffee in hopes of clearing his mind and relaxing a little but he couldn't stop thinking about what would've happened tonight had he not heard her, Had he been too late. He shook his head trying to focus on the coffee. Nothing had happened, Jade was okay and that was all that mattered. He poured the coffee into the mugs, putting a straw in Jade's and bringing them over to the coffee table in front of the couch. Just as he sat down Jade walked out, dressed in his clothes.

"That smells good" She sniffed as she dried her hair with the towel. Ryder stared at her lip, a bruise was forming around the cut. "I'm fine" Jade sighed sitting down next to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm a little freaked out but nothing serious happened, I'm not traumatized or anything like that" Ryder frowned. "I'm okay I promise" She said shoving him lightly. She actually wasn't sure how she felt about tonight, it hadn't fully processed yet. She was just grateful that someone had heard her yell and that, that someone was Ryder.

"Okay" Ryder nodded taking a sip of his coffee.

"So where am I sleeping?"

88888888888888888888888

Okay everyone this was the end of the prome chapter :)

Aren't you glad nothing bad happened to Jade, I know I am!

*Insert "Sorry for the tardiness" here* lol

I hope you liked this chapter, took me some time to get in the mood to write this sorry.

Please read and review and let me know what you think!

-HeedragonGillian.

p.s I know I'm too old to be watching shows like this but are there any Girl Meets World fans reading this because I just watched Girl meets Legacy and I cannot deal! If not then ignore this comment lol


	23. Chapter 23

Reviewwwwsss ;3 (n˘v˘•)¬

Gdayshadyrusher: Yes! There will definitely be a confrontation.

Mnj2327: Really? Haha I need to start writing longer chapters lol jk Thanks for reading I'm glad you like it! （⌒_⌒）

Somebody Knows: The cop situation will be addressed within this chapter! Good because I'll probably never stop watching x)

Namelessfaceless: How could I forget! :) Welcome back mah dear you were definitely missed

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ I thought about writing in what happened when Mandee left but I wasn't sure if any of you guys were interested in Tori hitting on George and him totally ignoring her lol But I might just add some of that in this chapter :p

88888888888888888888

Ryder woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He rubbed his face before pulling the blanket off and getting up. Last night he had let Jade sleep in his room and he had slept on the couch to give her some space. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Finally, I've been knocking for like 20 minutes" Mandee said walking into the living room.

"Good morning" Ryder said as he closed the door.

"No, not good! Bad morning!" She said running a hand through her hair before taking a seat on the couch "Where's Jade?"

"She's still sleeping, what do you mean by bad morning?" He frowned sitting down next to her.

"Well last night after you left the cops showed up. Apparently that guys assistant, the one I stabbed with my heel, called them after he ran out"

"And?"

"And they're saying 2 students assaulted them" Mandee answered.

"What? They assaulted Jade first!" Ryder raised his voice."Do they know it was us?" He asked and Mandee shook her head.

"I don't think so but I'm sure your hands will give it away at school tomorrow!"

"What's going on?" Ryder and Mandee turned around to see Jade coming down the stairs.

"Sorry did we wake you?" Mandee asked.

"No, how could your loud ass voices wake me" Jade laughed, Mandee turned to look at Ryder who just shrugged. "So what's up?" Jade asked again.

"Oh I came by to bring you some clothes, well some of my clothes" She said picking up the tote bag she had brought.

"Oh thanks, My mom's probably freaking out right now and going home in Ryder's clothes probably wouldn't make things better" She said walking over and taking the tote bag "I'm gonna go change, you mind taking me home when I'm done?" She asked Ryder.

"Not at all" He smiled.

"Cool" She said before disappearing up the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Mandee asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm not sure, I asked her last night but she said she was fine" he said getting up and putting his jacket on. "Well Jade's a tough girl, If she says she's fine then I guess she is" Mandee nodded getting up off the couch. "I guess I'll see you later" She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Keep me posted on whatever happens" He said before she opened the door and walked out. Ryder sighed as he walked over to the kitchen counter to get his keys. Was Jade really okay? This was all new and weird for him so he had no clue but he hoped that Jade really was okay and wasn't suppressing any feelings. He grabbed his car keys and walked over to the couch to put his boots on. Mandee's right, Ryder told himself, Jade is tough and if she says she's okay then it must be true.

"Mandee has good taste in clothes!" Ryder turned around to see Jade coming down the stairs. "Her tops are a little tight but definitely my style" She said admiring another one of Mandee's "The Scissoring" T-shirts.

"You ready to go?" He asked and Jade nodded following Ryder out of the loft and out into the parking garage. He unlocked the charger and they both got in, Jade immediately taking over the radio station as he started up the car. Jade didn't really say much during the drive home, she just kind of hummed along to the songs she liked that came on the radio and Ryder tried to not bring last night events up by focusing on the road in front of him. And he didn't say anything until they got there.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" He asked as Jade opened the car door.

"Nope, I'm good" She said closing the door. "Thanks for the ride!" She waved before unlocking the gate and walking in.

"See you at school tomorrow!" He yelled before driving off.

As soon as Jade knocked on the front door she knew she was going to get bombarded with questions so she had to think of a lie and quick. There was no way she was telling her parents what had happened. It was a good thing that she was so good at improv acting.

"Where the hell have you been? You are so Grounded!" Mrs. West yelled as she opened the door.

"Gee it's good to see you too" Jade said walking in and going into the kitchen.

"I asked you a question Jadelyn" She said closing the door and following her.

"I stayed at Mandee's house, what's the deal?" Jade answered opening the fridge door pretending to look for something.

"Why didn't you call or pick up your phone? And where's your dress?" Jade thought about it for a second before answering, Where was her phone?

"I lost it" She said closing the refrigerator door.

"What happened to your face?" Mrs. West asked walking over to Jade and inspecting her face.

"Nothing, I...Got into a fight" She answered pulling her mother's hands away from her face.

"You what?" Her father walked in.

"I got into a fight at prom, I lost my phone and tore my dress! I didn't come home because I knew you guys would give me crap about it" Jade yelled before storming out of the kitchen.

"Jade get back here!" Mr. West yelled.

"I'm going to my room, I have homework to do!"

"Jadelyn!" Mrs. West called out to her but was ignored. She sighed turning to look at her husband. "A fight?"

"Truthfully I'd be more surprised if she didn't get into a fight" Her father shrugged and Mrs. West frowned before walking out of the kitchen.

888888888888888888888888

"Hey sorry I'm late" Tori walked into Nozu and sat down at the table. "How was Canada?" She asked Beck as she settled in.

"Not as relaxing as I thought it would be" He chuckled "How was Prom?" Tori rolled her eyes.

"Oh please like Jade didn't tell you already".

"I actually haven't been able to get a hold of her yet" He sighed "So tell me about it"

"Well it was going great til Jade ruined it!" Beck frowned confused.

"She ruined it? What did she do?"

"More like what didn't she do, She impersonated me to cancel the DJ and live band, She spiked the punch, and she pulled a carrie on me and had this clown doll fall from the balcony and it splattered blood all over the place" Tori huffed, picking up a pair a chopsticks and stealing one of Beck's sushi rolls.

"What?" Beck asked shocked by what he was hearing.

"Oh! And she also hired some weird giant baby man with my card, who was apparently assaulted by 2 students after prom, and now he's asking me to pay for his medical bills. Where am I gonna get $500?" Tori rested her face in her hand.

"How do you even know she did all these things?"

"Because the day my locker got vandalized she handed me a flyer for her play that was supposed to take place the same day as prome and-"

"Clowns Don't Bounce?" Beck interrupted, remembering Jade mentioning something about it.

"Yes, and it all made sense when that clown fell down and splattered everywhere and now I'm in trouble with Lane for the disaster that was prom and I'm in trouble with the cops if I don't pay the $500" she groaned.

"Isn't your dad a cop though?" Beck asked taking a bite out of a sushi roll.

"He's out of town so there's nothing he can do"

"Well I'm sure Jade will pay for it once she finds out how much trouble you're in" He said trying to make Tori feel less stressed.

"Yeah right!" She rolled her eyes taking a sip of water.

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to her when I see her tomorrow" He smiled.

888888888 The next day at school 88888888888

"Jade!" Cat yelled running up to her locker. "Why don't you answer my calls?"

Jade reached into her locker and pulled out her fabulous blackberry temp phone and handed it to Cat before closing her locker. "I lost my pearphone Saturday night".

"Oh" She said turning the phone over in her hands "So... What happened that night? You guys just disappeared and then George called us a cab" Telling Cat would mean admitting that she was almost raped by 2 disgusting men and Jade wanted to forget about it and pretend that it never happened. So she decided not to tell her.

"Nothing I went home after, Ryder and I took a cab too. Mandee and George wanted some alone time and I told them they could take the car." Cat studied Jade's face carefully, she knew Jade was hiding something because Jade's mom had called Cat several times to ask her if she was with her or if she knew where Jade was. Cat thought that maybe her and Ryder were secretly dating and she just didn't want to say anything about it so she didn't ask.

"What is that atrocity!" Ryder walked up behind Cat and took the blackberry out of her hands to look at it.

"It's a phone Dingus!" Jade rolled her eyes extending her arm, a failed attempt to retrieve her phone. "Give it!"

"How do you even turn this thing on? Man this thing is old!" Ryder laughed as Jade yanked the phone out of his hands. "Not as old as your little bad boy act" A smirk appeared on her face as she slid the phone into her back pocket.

"Ha! You're cute" Ryder smiled "But you'd be surprised how many girls fall for this old bad boy act"

"I am, every single time" He playfully glared at her "Shut up". Cat giggled, she couldn't help but think they made a good couple, they were just so cute together. "Jade!" The three of them turned around just as Tori walked up, Jade sighed adjusting the strap of her bag. "What do you want Vega?"

"I need to talk to you" Ryder looked at Tori, he wondered if she wanted to talk about what Mandee had told him about. "There's a lot of things you need to do and talking to me isn't one of them" Jade said walking past her, Cat looked at Ryder who frowned as he watched Jade.

"I'm serious Jade! We need to talk, now!" Tori caught up to her and grabbed her wrist pulling her into the janitors closet and closing the door behind them. Ryder was about to follow them in when Cat spoke up. "I wonder what she wants to talk about?" Cat didn't know, Jade was acting like nothing happened so it made sense that she wouldn't tell Cat. "I don't know" He said turning back to her.

888888888888888888

"Let go of my arm!" Jade shoved Tori away causing her thin frame to slam against the door.

"I just want to talk about prome" Jade rolled her eyes, why couldn't she just call the stupid thing prom? "Well I don't!" She said trying to open the door but Tori blocked all her attempts. "Well then I'll talk and you listen! Do you even realize how much trouble you're stupid tantrum got me in? Not only am In huge trouble with Lane for all the crap you pulled at prome but now the cops are involved!"

"The cops?" Jade frowned.

"Yes! That giant baby man you hired was assaulted on school property and because you hired him as me I'm the one being stuck with his medical bills!"

8888888888888888

"Hey Cat have you seen Jade?"Beck asked, he had just gotten to school and he wanted to try to talk things out with Jade.

"Beck you're back!" Cat said turning around to say hi, Ryder rolled his eyes as Beck nodded.

"Did you have fun taking the bus to school?" He asked but Beck ignored Ryder's comment and presence.

"So where's Jade?" He said clearing his throat.

"She's talking with Tori in the janitors closet" Cat pointed to the door at the end of the hall. Beck quickly glanced at Ryder who had been glaring at him before making his way over to the closet.

888888888888888888

"I am not paying that man a single dime!"

"You're gonna have to because it was your fault! You did this to yourself, you hired him!" Tori kept blocking the door, She had already paid enough with all the trouble Jade had gotten her into and she was not about to pay $500 for something she had nothing to do with.

"I didn't do anything! None of this would of happened if you hadn't thrown you're stupid prom!" Jade yelled, all she wanted to do was forget about what those disgusting men had tried to do to her and Tori was making it so hard. That waste of space still had the nerve to say he was assaulted, Jade was so mad she could feel her face getting hot and her eyes were starting to burn.

"None of this would've happened if you hadn't ruined prome!"

"I'm not giving that piece of shit any money!"

"What's going on?" Beck walked in, surprised to have heard Jade yelling like that. Even he had never heard Jade yell so fiercely and he had seen Jade take a guy down. Tori was so angry, she couldn't believe how stubborn Jade was being.

"I don't care how but you're paying that man that-"

"Stop"Tori turned to look at Beck confused "Can you give us a minute?" She rolled her eyes "Fine, there's no reasoning with her anyways" She said before walking out. Jade took a deep breath and tried to get herself together before looking up at Beck.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine" Jade groaned trying to walk past him but he caught her arm which she immediately retracted. "Jade?" She sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it okay? Let's just go to class" and before Beck could push the subject any further the bell rang and he let Jade walk away. Something was off about her and in different way than before.

88888888888888888

Ryder put his binder down on his desk before sliding into his seat, a few moments later George walked in and took a seat in the desk next to him. "Hey" Ryder nodded at George who smiled in return.

"Did Mandee tell you what went down after you guys left?"

"Yeah man, I still can't believe that douche called the cops"Ryder shook his head.

"And he still has the nerve to ask the school to pay for his medical bills" George said immediately grabbing Ryder's attention.

"What?" He asked.

"You didn't know? He told the cops that he wouldn't press charges if the school paid for his medical bills and of course since it happened at Prome the school is putting this all on Tori" It made sense now, that's what Tori wanted to talk to Jade about since Jade was the one who had hired him. This all seemed so unreal, first Jade gets attacked by two men and now she was going to be asked to pay them.

"So... How is she?"

"Huh?"

"Jade, how is she?" Ryder ran a hand through his hair. "She seems fine but honestly I have no clue and I'm a little worried. I mean I barely managed to get there in time, had I been 10 minutes late they would have hurt her but she's acting like nothing happened"

"Maybe that's her way of coping with what happened?"

"I guess … Although I'm not sure it's the best way for her to do so"

88888888888888888888

Whoaa that took way to long for me to write.

I don't know why I am so lazy now, I started off updating fast and now, yikes!

I need to get it together lol

I hope you liked this chapter! I pray to the moon that I can get the next chapter out sometime this year x)

Please read &amp; review and let me know what you think!

-HeedragonGillian.


	24. Chapter 24

Reviewwwwssss :3

Gdayshadyrusher: I know, the nerve! I'm trying to get these chapters written fast but it seems like something always comes up x)

4223marilyn: Omg I wish I can insert gifs on this thing to express my happiness after reading your review lol Thanks :*

namelessfaceless: Ahhh I know I suck so bad at updating x3 I am trying so hard to get my shit together haha

This will be a very emotional chapter guys!

888888888888888888

All throughout calculus Beck kept trying to talk to Jade but she just kept ignoring him. It wasn't until they got to their Theatre tech class that he finally got his chance.

"Alright I need two volunteers to go the storage room and get some equipment for today's class do-"

"We'll go!" Beck said grabbing Jade's hand and raising it along with his. Jade glared at him as the teacher handed them the keys. "Let's go" He said walking out with her into the hallway.

"Why did you do that?" Jade asked him, pulling his hand off her arm.

"Because I want to talk but you keep ignoring me!" He said looking at her as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I want to talk about us, I want to know if there's still an us..."

"I don't know Beck..." Beck sighed before reaching out and grabbing her hand. "What don't you know? We've been together for 3 years and you know I love you". Jade looked at him but she honestly didn't know what to say, She loved Beck but she didn't like how Beck had been acting recently. "I wouldn't be here trying to work things out if I didn't love you". He was right, why was she even doubting him.

"You're right" She said "I'm sorry, I've just had a lot going on lately"

"Is that why you've been acting weird?" Jade frowned, what did he mean by acting weird? "When was I acting weird?" She asked him.

"This morning, in the janitors closet with Tori" Jade rolled her eyes, just the thought of her pissed her off. "Speaking of which, I can loan you some money if you don't wanna ask your parents" Beck offered, confusion spreading across Jade's face. "Loan me money? For what?"

"To pay Tori, you know so she won't get in trouble with the cops" Jade laughed in disbelief, Of course Beck would bring up Tori. "No thanks, I don't need any money because I'm not giving her a cent" She smiled before turning to walk away.

"Come on Jade" He said grabbing her arm and turning her back around. "No, I already told you I'm not giving her a dime!"

"Tori worked really hard to put this Prome together and you ruined it! Don't you think it's a little unfair that she's the one who has to pay for your actions?" Jade couldn't believe the words coming out of Beck's mouth, Just as things were beginning to go back to normal Tori has to fucken ruin it. She can't catch a break. "How would you know? Huh? What about me, what about how hard I worked to put my play together? But no, everything with you is always about Tori! Poor Tori!" Jade yelled at Beck who just pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was Jade so childish? Beck thought.

"Jade, Tori could've been expelled because of this and a poor man got assaulted and is in the hospital! This is serious!"

"I don't care! I hope he dies!" Beck scowled.

"Jesus Jade, do you hear yourself?"

"Do you? Why are you always defending Tori? Why are you always up her ass?" Beck sighed, Running a hand through his hair before looking back down at Jade. "I honestly don't know why I even try anymore, you're so stubborn it's like I'm talking to a brick wall!"

"I don't know why you try either since it's so obvious you like Tori!"

"Oh my god!"

"You know what? I think 3 years is enough" Jade said trying to gulp down the knot that had formed in her throat. She wasn't gonna cry, not now. Not in front of him.

"What? You're gonna do this again?" Beck asked her, hoping she would say no and apologize for overreacting. "Yes, I don't think things can go back to the way they were" She answered, Beck thought about trying to avoid breaking up for good but what good would that do if Jade kept thinking he had feelings for Tori, an idea Ryder was probably responsible for. "Fine! But this is the last time I ever try to fix things between us! I hope you grow the fuck up for your own sake!" Beck yelled before storming off to the storage room. Jade took a deep breath and tried to keep her composure before walking back into the classroom.

"Miss West, where are the props?" The teacher asked.

"Beck said he'd get them" She said, her voice cracking a little. She cleared her throat before speaking up again. "I don't feel so good, can I go to the nurses office?" Jade asked, she really didn't want to deal with Beck when he came back for the rest of the period. "Right now?" The teacher asked and Jade nodded. "Fine but you are responsible for anything you miss during my class period, understood?"

"I know, thanks" She said walking over to her chair to pick up her bag before walking out of the class.

88888888 That afternoon 88888888

Jade sat next to the pool in her backyard, softly kicking her legs in the water. She was trying to calm herself down, to relax and not let the break up affect her. She was trying to numb herself so nothing else could affect her, she was tired of arguing. Jade knew that if she didn't keep her composure she would lose it. She was holding back so many emotions it was only a matter of time before she exploded.

"Jade?" Her mother called out from the kitchen's patio door but she kept looking at the water ripple as she moved her legs."Honey? Your friend's at the door!" She yelled a little louder, Jade exhaled before lifting her feet out of the water and standing up, she walked inside and into the living room. Who was here? She opened the door and was met with Tori's face. Jade scowled and tried to close the door but Tori stuck her foot in between the door and the door frame. Jade could feel her anger starting to build up.

"Ow" Tori said, Pushing her way inside.

"What the hell do you want?" Jade groaned, irritated by her mere presence.

"I need that money Jade! This is serious!"

"I told you I wasn't giving you anything! How did you even know where I live?"

"Beck kind of-"

"Of course! You know what why don't you ask your new best friend Beck for the money since you two are so close!" Jade yelled trying to push her out.

"I'm sorry, I know you guys just broke up but-"

"Get out!"Jade screamed and Mrs. West rushed in. "Jade, what in the world is going on?" She asked, a little worried and confused.

"Jade don't you care about that poor man?"

"No! Get out!" Jade's mom looked at her, wondering what man they were talking about.

"Do you have any idea what that man has been through? He's in the hospital!"

"Who is she talking about Jade?" Her mother asked and Jade couldn't take it anymore, why was this happening to her? "Get out of my house!" She screamed again grabbing a picture frame and throwing it at Tori barely missing her head. "Jade!" Her mother yelled.

"Get out!" Jade kept pushing Tori but she refused to leave so she Grabbed a handful of hair and began swinging. "Jade stop!" Mrs. West rushed over to her to try to calm her down "What's going on, you're scaring me" She asked looking at Jade who's face had gotten all red. "Tell her to leave! Why won't she go away!" Jade yelled in frustration.

Ryder had been walking up the driveway when he heard the yelling, He had heard that Jade had gone home sick so he had come to check on her. He walked in to find Tori inside and an angry Jade being restrained by her mother. He immediately grabbed Tori and lifted her out of the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he put her down.

"Wasting my time apparently! That fucking psycho refuses to give me the money and then she tried to kill me!" She said fixing her hair.

"Was it necessary to come here?"

"Yes! I need that money!" Ryder sighed, It was obvious Tori wasn't going to leave Jade alone until she got the money. "Can you just leave Jade alone and go home?" He asked and Tori placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not leaving until I get that money!"

"Well this is private property and I don't know you kind of look like an intruder" Tori rolled her eyes "I might just call the cops..." He smiled as she gave him the finger before walking away.

8888888888888888

"Jadelyn, was has gotten into you?" Mrs West grabbed Jade's face and looked at her, trying to figure out what was wrong with her daughter. Sure, Jade had a temper and she was a little impulsive but she had never seen her act like this and she was seriously worried. "Nothing, Just leave me alone" She shook her head and walked upstairs to her room. Ryder walked back inside and shut the door. Mrs. West walked over to him. "I wanna know what the hell is going on, now!" She asked him and Ryder rubbed the back of his neck "It's complicated..."

"I don't care! I've never seen her act like that Ryder, What's wrong with Jade?" He sighed "Can I talk to her first? Please?" Mrs. West took a deep breathe before nodding "Thanks" He said squeezing her shoulder before disappearing up the stairs. He knocked on her door before opening it "Go away" He slowly walked in and found her sitting on the edge of her bed Hugging her knees, He walked over and took a seat next to her. "Jade, are you-"

"What? Let me guess, you wanna know if I'm okay? Gosh I'm so sick of hearing that like I'm supposed to be an emotional wreck or something"

"Jade, you were almost raped by two men" He watched as she flinched when he mentioned it. "So? I can't let that affect me... I can't let anything hurt me..." She replied, her brows furrowed as she kept her gaze on the black tile of her bedroom floor. "I'm Jade West, I'm supposed to be tough".

"It's okay to feel Jade"

"I don't want to... because then it makes it real and I don't want it to be. I want to forget about Stupid Tori, Beck, and those disgusting men. I want to forget it, I want it all to go away" She said finally looking up at Ryder. The look in her eyes broke his heart, he didn't know what else to say so he just reached out and held her against him, kissing her on the forehead. He wanted to make her feel safe and comfortable enough to let whatever was eating her up inside out. It took her a minute but it worked, Jade finally let herself cry. She held onto him and cried not caring about how vulnerable she felt or of the black streaks of mascara running down her cheeks. She cried until her eye's felt swollen.

"How you feelin?" He asked when she slowly sat up.

"Better" Jade sniffled before wiping her cheeks with her sleeve. "Good" Ryder said slipping his hand into Jade's and standing up. "Your mom's really worried... we should probably tell your parents" Jade nodded in agreement as she got off the bed. "Okay" She smiled, leaning in to wrap her arms around his neck to embrace him.

"What's this for?" He asked slightly surprised.

"Thanks" She said and he shook his head.

"I'm always here for you, you know that right?" Jade nodded, cupping his cheek with her hand before leaning up and kissing him.

888888888888888

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I had to listen to a lot of sad music to write this.

Please read and review and let me know what you think!

Should Jade tell her parents? Does the kiss mean something? Is this gonna end soon?

What do you guys think should happen?

-Heedragongillian :)


	25. Chapter 25

Reviewssss :3

Somebody knows: Ryder is good for Jade and she knows that now. I do have a few ideas for more Jyder fics and if you guys aren't sick of my writing I'll gladly write more.

4223Marilyn: It does! I started out as a Bade shipper too but once Ryder was introduced to the show I started shipping him with Jade.

Gothicray: Now that school's over I can update faster! :)

Saintsrow10: Thanks :3

Guest: Yay! Thanks, yes Beck is acting very stupid x) and don't worry I won't!

Guest 2: Working on it :)

Namelessfaceless: Always nice to read your reviews, glad you're back! This chapter will most definitely be longer I promise, how many few chapters that are left are gonna be longer since this story is coming to an end :)

8888888888888888888

"Let me guess, Jade broke something again?" Damon said walking in and past his mother who was picking up the glass from the picture frame Jade had broken. He made his way over to the couch and sat down, pulling his phone out and checking his inbox.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your baseball game?" Mrs. West asked as she stood up, placing her hand on her hips.

"He got suspended!" Mr. West answered closing the front door before throwing his keys in the bowl on the table beside the door. His mom looked over at him in disbelief "For what?"

"A small altercation really" Damon replied, not even looking up from his phone.

"Give me that!" Mr. West walked over and took the phone out of his hands "Go to your room, you're grounded!" Damon scoffed as he got off the couch. "My foot was on the base!" He yelled before going up the stairs.

"And no Xbox either!"

"What did he do?" Mrs. West asked confused. "The kid told him he was out and he punched him. He punched the kid in the face Liz!"

"What?"

"Oh and it gets better" He said taking his tie off "The coach ran over to get him off the field and he threw a fit when he told him he was benched"

"Oh no, How bad was it?"

"I had to pay $300 for all the things he destroyed at the concession stand" He said walking over to the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of ice water. "$300!" He said before downing the water.

"Well things weren't so peachy here either" She said throwing the broken glass in the trash bin.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Mrs. West sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm really worried Joe, When she came home from school today she just sat by the pool, she didn't eat and she did not say one word to me" Her husband frowned "Not one word? Not even a sarcastic comment?" She shook her head "And then a classmate came over and she almost ripped her head off, she kept yelling for her to leave. If Ryder hadn't come over and taken the girl out I don't know what would've happened"

"Where's Ryder now?" Mrs. West pointed to the stairs "He's upstairs with Jade, she was really upset" Mr. West rubbed his jaw before looking back at his wife, some of the behavior she was describing was normal for Jade some was definitely unsettling. Just as she was going to say something Ryder walked into the kitchen, Mrs. West walked over to him "How is she? Is she okay?"

Ryder avoided the question because as much as he had calmed Jade down and had decided to tell her parents he still wasn't sure if she was really okay. "Can you guys come out into the living room Jade has something she wants to tell you" He said, Mrs. West gave her husband a worried look.

"Of course" He said putting an arm around her and following Ryder out. Jade was already sitting on the couch looking at her hands, that were folded in her lap. Her eyes were red and puffy, her mother could tell she had been crying and now she was really worried. Ryder took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand as her parents sat down across from them.

"What's wrong Jade?" Her mother asked and Jade finally looked up, she looked at them before turning to Ryder and taking a deep breath as he squeezed her hand. "Okay... so that girl that came over earlier , she came to ask me for money"

"How much money?" Her father asked.

"$500..."

"What? What for?"

Jade took another deep breath and cleared her throat "On prom night Ryder got into a fight because of me, he hurt the guy pretty bad and the guy wants us to pay for his medical bills" Jade's mom looked over at Ryder "Another fight?" Ryder nodded lifting his hand to show her his knuckles and she gasped. "Oh my god! Ryder!" Mr. West kept his gaze on Jade "What do you mean he got into a fight because of you?" Jade turned away and looked at Ryder, she didn't want to say it and she hoped Ryder could help her out. "Jade?" Her father asked again.

Ryder saw the look on her face and answered for her. "Something happened..." He spoke up, giving Jade's hand another squeeze when her father asked what. "Jade was... attacked by two men, I somehow managed to get to them and went after the guy. Mandee got Jade out of there, after the fight Jade didn't want to come home so I let her stay at my place." Her father frowned "Why didn't you come home if you were attacked? Why didn't you tell us?" Jade looked over at her mother, she wasn't sure if they understood what had happened. She watched as her mom starting putting together the pieces and then it finally clicked.

Why Jade didn't want to come home... Why her dress was gone... And why she had been acting weird.

She was horrified and it showed on her face, as soon as Jade saw her expression change she started crying again. "Oh Jade" her mother said getting up, Ryder stood up and moved so she could sit down next to Jade. She sat down and wrapped her arms around her, crying with her. "I'm so sorry" She said kissing Jade's head. Mr. West looked at them, heartbroken and angry. Ryder nodded for him to follow him out, they left Jade and her mom alone in the living room and stepped out into the kitchen.

"I wanna know exactly what happened that night!" Her dad said taking out his phone and calling Jade's older brother, Ryder cleared his throat "I left to go to the bathroom and when I got back I ran into Mandee in the hallway and I heard screaming, I ran down the hall towards the theatre and the second I heard the screaming I knew it was Jade." Ryder didn't know why but he felt as if something was stuck in his throat and he tried to swallow it down before continuing. "Mandee helped me break down the door and when I saw on top of her … and her dress was torn... I just lost it, I ran and pulled him off her and started hitting him and I couldn't stop. When George pulled me off he was covered in blood."

His voice cracked and he didn't know why, he just cleared his throat again. "Mandee had taken Jade to the bathroom, I went to check on her, my hands were busted but I didn't care. I gave her my shirt and Jacket and George did the same so she could cover herself. I didn't know what to do... and she didn't want to go home so I let her stay at my place so she could clean herself up and rest... I thought she was okay." Then he remembered Jade's face when she broke down upstairs just minutes ago and his heart ached.

Mr. West looked at Ryder, he didn't know when but at some point during his explanation he had started crying, Ryder hadn't noticed either apparently because he just kept talking. He looked so scared, this had affected him just as much. He hung up the phone with his son who had said he was on his way before walking over to Ryder and hugging him mid sentence. Ryder looked up at him confused.

"Thank you" He said patting his back. "If Jade's okay now it's because of you."

Ryder frowned "But she's not.." His throat hurt, he hadn't even realized he was crying, he was just so angry, at those men for hurting Jade, at Beck for being a shit boyfriend but mostly at himself. If only he hadn't left Jade alone, If only he had heard her sooner, If only...

"She is, you stopped those men from doing something horrible to Jade." Ryder nodded, wiping his face again with his shirt, "Now we just have to wait for Jayden to get here, I want that guy put away."

walked in with red puffy eyes "Jade went upstairs to lie down, we have to call the police Joseph!"

"I already called Jayden, he's on his way, don't worry everything's going to be okay." He said kissing her temple before excusing himself to go see Jade.

888888888888888888888888

There was a knock on the door and Jade sat up "Come in."

Her father walked in and sat on the edge of her bed next to her "I love you, you know that right?" He said taking her hand in his, Jade nodded. "My heart aches at the thought of you even being put in that position, I never wanted this to happen to any of my kids, especially you. You're my baby, those other two" He smiled "They were left on the doorstep" Jade rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I know you're a strong girl and that you like to deal with things on your own, but we're all here for you, Okay?"

"Okay" She replied, wrapping her arms around her dad's torso.

"We're going to press charges and I'm not gonna stop til those guys rot in jail, in the meantime I want you to go see a therapist, I don't want this to hurt you more than it already has." He said pulling her closer. "I love you dad"

"I love you too sweetheart." He said kissing her head and squeezing her one last time before getting up.

"Alright, get some rest" Jade nodded lying back down as her father closed the door behind him. Jade felt as if this huge weight had been lifted off her chest, she still felt vulnerable and sick but now she wasn't as scared. She knew her family was going to help her get through this and hopefully put it behind her, Of course she had Ryder to thank for that, she had Ryder to thank for everything. She felt so lucky to have him around, he always looked out for her and always made sure she was okay, even before this horrible incident. He just made her feel safe.

888888888888888888888

The next few days were crazy, Jade's brother had informed the police, Doug had been taken into custody, and Jade herself had been taken in to answer questions about that night. What was worse was that Tori's stupid dad had seen her at the station and recognized her, by tomorrow morning Tori would know and she would tell a handful of people.

Monday morning finally came and some officers came to the school to talk to Ryder, Mandee, and George to get their statements. Jade sat at the lunch table with Cat waiting for them to come out. Cat asked what was going on and why the officers were talking to them so Jade decided to tell her everything, she was going to find out eventually. She told her about what happened in the theatre and how Ryder and Mandee had come to her rescue. She told her about her break up with Beck and about Tori, how she finally made her explode. Cat wrapped her arms around Jade and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I can't believe Tori and Beck were so rude." Jade smiled and hugged her back "It's okay Cat" Just as she said that Tori and Beck walked up "Great, just what I fucking needed!" Tori ignored the comment and sat down "Jade can we talk?" She asked and Jade shook her head "Nope."

"Please?"

"I don't want to talk to you" She answered, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder as she stood and began to walk away.

"Jade!" Beck called out, She ignored him and continued walking but he powerwalked to catch up with her "Jade!" He said grabbing her arm.

"What!" She yelled yanking her arm away from his grip.

"I get that we're broken up and that I'm probably the last person you want to talk to but please at least give me the chance to apologize." Jade rolled her eyes before looking away. "I'm sorry, for saying all those horrible things to you...i didn't know. I knew something was off but I couldn't figure it out. I know we're done for good but is there anyway you can forgive me?" He said as she frowned.

"You know what Beck, yeah I do forgive you." He smiled "I forgive you for all the things you said when we broke up and for your insensitiveness because you didn't know what was going on but I don't forgive you for treating me like shit before prom."

88888888888888888888888

Sorryyyyyyyy School just started and I'm back to writing in between classes lol

I hope you liked this chapter I will continue Beck and Jade's conversation on the next!

Read &amp; Review

-Heedragongillian


	26. Chapter 26

Reviewssss :P

Also shout out to the person who messaged me on my tumblr to update! Thank you for reminding me haha I'm always on tumblr x)

**Btw I have 2 ideas for a new Jyder fic they're both dark and I haven't figured out how it will end yet but I'm excited!**

Somebody knows: Yeah, that's what Beck and Jade's conversation will be about. How Beck treated Jade more of like a child and not his girlfriend and how as soon as something didn't go his way he would lash out at Jade and that's something that isn't healthy in any relationship. Hahaha I try to make Damon funny x) Awww I never get tired of reading and replying to your reviews :) I hope you like how this ends, also let me know what your thoughts are on the new jyder fic ideas!

JadeLiz26: Ahhh I know... I am the biggest procrastinator –_- I'll try to finish up these chapters quickly, and Thank you for reviewing lol I'm glad you continued reading even after I took months to update x)

Saintsrow10: Thank you :3 and Same! Jyder over Bade anyday x)

8888888888888888888888888888

"I get that we're broken up and that I'm probably the last person you want to talk to but please at least give me the chance to apologize." Jade rolled her eyes as she turned away. "I'm sorry for all those horrible things I said to you... I didn't know. I knew something was off but I couldn't figure out what. I know we're done for good but is there anyway you can forgive me?" He asked as she frowned.

"You know what Beck? Yeah I do forgive you." He smiled. " I forgive you for all the things you said when we broke up and for your insensitiveness because you didn't know but I don't forgive you for treating me like shit before prom." He glowered at her confused.

"What?" Jade laughed "Yeah, You kissed Tori and then accused me of cheating and even worse things because of the music video and not to mention you basically treated me like a child, putting me in timeouts, so don't look so surprised Beck." Beck ran a hand through his hair with a smirk on his face.

"You can't be serious" He shook his head chuckling "You're the fucking jealous psycho and I'm the one who ruined us? Okay... I honestly don't know why I even bothered wasting my breathe on an apology."

"Oh I'm not saying it was all you, I definitely had a part in this break up, all I'm saying is don't paint yourself as a Saint when you're not." Jade adjusted the strap of her bag, as Beck laughed. "Also I didn't ask you for an apology, I couldn't care less, I know you don't really mean it anyway."

"I was the best relationship you ever had, hell maybe that you'll ever have! You'll never find someone as tolerating as me, no one else is going to put up with the bullshit you pull."

"You? Tolerating? Please, you're just as jealous if not more." Beck rolled his eyes "Don't think for a second I forgot about what happened after Kenan's house party." The minute Jade brought it up she regretted it, Beck's gaze hardened and he stepped closer to Jade.

"What?" He asked and Jade glared at him trying to keep her cool.

888888888888888888888888888888

"What were you guys doing in the hallway?" The officer asked.

"I had just gotten out of the bathroom when I ran into Mandee, literally. I had stopped to help her pick up what she had dropped when we heard the screaming." Ryder answered.

"Okay, and then?"

"Then we followed the noise down the hall, it lead us to the Blackbox theatre and that's when we knew it was Jade." Mandee added as the officer wrote everything down.

"And that's when you guys broke down the door, correct?" He asked and they both nodded. "Okay, what did you see when you broke down the door?"

"Jade was being pinned down by the giant man baby and his assistant, She assistant was holding down her arms with his knees and that diaper guy was sitting on her legs... half of her dress had been torn off and they cut her bra in half." Ryder blinked, trying to get the image out of his head, he hated remembering that night and the look on Jade's face.

"That's when we ran in and went after them, I went after the guy that was holding down her arms with my heel and Ryder tackled the other guy off Jade and well you know the rest" Mandee explained, she looked over at Ryder and grabbed his hand.

"Alright guys, I think that's it for now. We're going to do our best to lock him up." The officer said as he put away his notepad.

"Is going to get locked up?" Mandee asked and the officer nodded.

"Most likely, this guy is a registered sex offender, he's been on the run for a while now. How he managed to get near a school let alone work these events is beyond me. Luckily his idiot partner called the cops and they thought they could get away with pressing charges using their fake identities, and since he's violated his Parole he's definitely doing some time."

"So what kind of sick stuff did he do before?" Ryder asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"I can't tell you but it's not hard to imagine, there's a reason he's not allowed schools but don't you guys worry we got him now and he's not going to be hurting kids anymore." He said adjusting his belt "Alright, you guys are free to go, thanks for everything." They both smiled before getting up and walking out of the empty guidance counselors room.

Mandee sighed "Jeez that man baby's such a creep, I hope he rots in hell for all the sick shit he's done." She said resting her head on Ryder's shoulder. "Yeah, whatever happens to him in prison is long overdue" He said draping an arm over her shoulder as they walked out to the asphalt café where Jade and Cat had told them they would be waiting. Ryder looked around and spotted Tori walking away from a table where Cat was, holding a bloody nose.

"Whoa, what happened" Ryder laughed.

"Hey..." Tori said as she walked by and Mandee hissed at her, causing Tori to frown and walk faster.

"You're so strange" Ryder smiled as they walked up to Cat. "What happened to Vega?"

"Omg Cat did you punch her?" Mandee asked when she noticed Cat rubbing her hand. Jade was Cat's best friends and she felt a little protective of her, so she punched Tori in the face for making Jade feel bad.

"Mm Yeah." She replied nonchalantly before sitting back down. "Right on!" Mandee nudged her, taking a seat next to her.

"Where's Jade?" Ryder asked.

"She's talking to Beck over there" She said pointing to the area underneath the second story of the asphalt Café where they performed. Ryder frowned before walking over to them.

888888888888888888888888888888

It had been a good year since the incident at Kenan's party. They had both been drinking and Beck had seen Jade getting a little too friendly with a guy named Spencer. He had walked over to them and dragged Jade away from the party and back to his RV where they had a pretty rough fight. Names were called, things were thrown around, Beck had lost his cool and might have grabbed Jade a little too harshly. She remembers this night because it was the first time she had seen how bad Beck's jealousy could get. He had thrown something and it had hit her and left a big scar on her arm that she later covered with a tattoo, the rest of that night was filled with empty apologies. Obviously they never talked about it and had moved on because it wasn't Beck's proudest moment.

"Don't tell me you don't remember?" She asked looking him straight in the eye until Beck looked away.

"No, I don't." He said as Jade rolled her eyes. Beck glared at her before grabbing her arm and pulling her closer "And neither do you."

"Fuck off!" Jade yelled yanking her arm back and stepping on his foot.

"Ow, fucking bitch!" He said shaking his foot.

"I'm not the only jealous psycho am I?" She laughed and just as Beck looked up to say something Ryder walked up to them.

"What's going on here? Is this piece of shit bothering you Jade?" Ryder asked, staring daggers at Beck and him doing the same back. Jade smiled "Not anymore." She grabbed Ryder's hand and turned away. "Let's go" Ryder sent one more threatening look over to Beck before turning to look at Jade. "Guess who just got punched in the face?"

"Who?" She asked.

"Tori Vega" He said, smiling when Jade's face lit up.

"Really? Did Mandee hit her?" Ryder laughed "No, actually Cat punched her" He answered pointing to the redhead who was talking to Mandee at the table. "What?" Jade couldn't believe the words that had just come out of Ryder's mouth, Cat Valentine, the girl who carries around a purple stuffed giraffe just punched Tori Vega in the face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Her nose was bleeding and all!" Jade couldn't contain her laughter any longer and just let it all out before running over to Cat and hugging her. "Cat you're awesome!" She said to the redhead who giggled and hugged her back. "Thank you"

"Alright who wants to go out for Pizza?" Mandee asked getting up onto the table and raising her hands.

"Me!" Cat yelled.

"Sounds good!" Ryder added, looking over at Jade who had the final say.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, we can get a stuffed crust!" Mandee attempted to persuade her.

"Fine"

"Yeah! Let's go, pizza's on Ryder!" She said jumping down onto his back. "What?" He said trying to shake her off. "Why me?"

"Because gentleman always pay, I mean I know that doesn't apply to you but you can still try" She smirked.

"Get off!" Ryder said finally getting her off, the girls were laughing and Ryder rolled his eyes. "Alright! Let's go, it wasn't that funny." Mandee stuck out her tongue at him. "Fine I'll pay but you drive!" He said throwing his keys at her. "I call shotgun!" Cat yelled before running to the parking lot, Mandee picked up her bag and followed her. Ryder waited for Jade and wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled before wrapping her own arm around his waist. For the first time in a while Jade felt a warmth inside her that she hadn't felt in so long, she didn't know how or when it had happened but she had fallen for Ryder and hard. Ryder felt the same way, sure he had a bit of a manwhore phase but what guy in high school doesn't? He knew what he felt for Jade was different than all those other girls because it wasn't just lust. He felt the warmth too. Jade had made a move a few days ago and now he felt it was his turn. So he stopped walking and smiled when Jade looked up at him confused, that's when he leaned down and kissed her.

"Eww! Quit sucking face and hurry up!" Mandee honked from the drivers side of the charger, Ryder flipped her off as they deepened the kiss.

"It's about fucking time" Mandee laughed and Cat giggled as they waited for them in the car.

88888888888888888888888

I think I'm just gonna do one more chapter and then this story will be over.

So yeah guys, thanks for reading and sticking around through my long updating periods haha

Please read and Review and let me know what you think about this story.

Also I have started to write my next Jyder fic but I will not start posting until I at least have 3 chapters written down.

-HeedragonGillian


End file.
